


Adversary

by Agarserv



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agarserv/pseuds/Agarserv
Summary: After a tragedy becomes too much to bear, Clementine moves off from the lessons she's learned from those who helped her and those who also betrayed her. Living on her own without a care for what might happen to her, Clementine becomes a force to reckon with. Only proving her point when a group of kids meet the one way mirror in an experience that sets off her quest for vengeance against the person who caused her so much pain, without a look past what she's broken along the way, or how broken she truly is herself.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Past Clementine/Minerva
Comments: 73
Kudos: 224





	1. I

Act I   
Δ  
Autumn

* * *

There's a calm breeze through the vast abandoned city. Brushing past the bright greens that lace up and down each building. Leaves and moss spreading like tendrils up the tallest skyscrapers to the lowest roads. Water seeping into the old entrances of tunnels and subways, whilst also partially flooding around half of anything to knee height until it reached the higher-level roads. Where once more the lush foliage took over the city. Nature taking over the human-made landscapes for miles, just as the dead had done to the living now.

From the buildings that collapsed years ago to those that were simply crumbling by the second. A shadow of what anything had been before. When people would be found within every square inch of it, only now part of the shell of the auras of walkers, or some of the many bandits and scavengers willing to do anything for any bit of scrap they could find. Searching for those like the wrecked cars that lined the streets to the shelled out interiors of buildings whose roofs had collapsed since the beginning of the end. Now covered in the same nature that would engulf the rest of the city. And come night, would plummet it into darkness. Without a source of light other than what the moon was willing to give. And, if those searching within it were lucky, a light source they could hold. Something temporary that could help prevent something permanent such as death.

It was where it landed a young survivor and scavenger now. As she gently listens to the breeze around her as she steps up and over the cracked surfaces in the age old asphalt. As she kicks the small pebbles laid out past the water that was just reaching at the surface as if it'd come from a natural lake, rather than a man-made flood from the chaos that ensued when the dead started walking. From the events that led her to where she was now. Alone and a shell of her former self. No better than the bandits that were killing to help themselves survive just a little bit longer.

She keeps her grip tight on the strap of her faded black backpack. Almost to the point her palm was raw front began fabric running back and forth across it roughly. Her worries of losing everything was not even just from sentimental, but the essence of her life as well. Doing it to make herself feel just a little safer in a world where she could only trust herself.

She remembers the lessons that someone had taught her. Those of warning of places like the city she was in and specifically how she could avoid them. But with the changing world she found herself straying from those...and the rest...more and more. Because everything was dangerous. Everywhere was too. And it wasn't like there was much you could really differentiate from them when one had more walkers, while another location could have more people.

But she recalls most of what she was taught. Those from good people and those who took care of her, to the others she saw just as monstrous as the walkers around them. As their lessons might still have some malice and truth to them, for better or worse she found it possible to follow them more than she had before.

A pair of amber eyes glance upwards at one of the many collapsed buildings. Counting the broken windows up until she reaches the fourth one —which is more on its side and easier to reach because of it, before she starts climbing some of the wreckage. Wet and muddy footprints from her boots visible in areas she needs to continue to step near. As one mistake could land her into a plummet downwards.

Which would definitely not be a great way to go.

Almost there she tells herself, easing herself as she reaches relatively flat surfaces, keeping her grip steady before she finally reaches the broken window and steps inside.

Her boots crunch down on some of the small pieces of glass beneath them, shattering them down to even smaller pieces before she moves past them. Glancing inwards at the old apartment and the broken furniture inside. As well as what she has stocked inside a possibly temporary home.

She sighs to herself, relaxing her shoulders and joints as the sun begins to set outside, marking another one of her scavenging trips and journeys around the city as over...as well as a success for once.

Her muscles ache as she rummages through her bag again, pulling out the extra ammo she'd found for her weapons, as well as a few, but nearly destroyed, cans of food.

But something was better than absolutely nothing.

She smiles to herself as she tosses the can between her hands. Knowing that at least she'll get something in her stomach rather than absolutely nothing or something small like the previous nights. Something simple that'll literally keep her going another day. Something small that she can look forward to.

Especially the little face on the front of the can. How they'd said it looked just like her. How they told her she was exactly like the little girl there. Smiling and a signal of hope.

Yeah, right.

It wasn't like that at all anymore. Not as she kept her hat facing backwards, knowing it was too painful to see that blood stain on the front of it anymore. Her denim jacket ripped at the sleeves from so many close calls she'd simply cut them off slightly past her shoulders. Letting her dirtied off-white, thin hoodie trail past and end to the lengths of her arms. Showing through to the unzipped part of her jacket as well.

The scar that ran diagonally across the bridge of her nose. The matching one above her brow that showed past the darkened amber eyes that only looked to the can blankly. The mark of The New Frontier —her last attempt at hope, all still there in what was once the burnt flesh in her arm. A reminder of another failure, and another reason she could hardly look at herself in the shattered mirror nearby. Not through any of the pieces, and certainly not the can anymore.

Even if she did look similar to it.

The brunette makes a grab for her knife, looking into the old red stains still clearly marked across it, glinting off and through the small amount of light they emitted from a nearby lantern.

Just as quickly, she brushes it off on the edge of her navy blue jacket before she stabs it into the top of the can, pulling at it to open it forward before carefully taking the top off, minding the fact that it could have rather sharp edges and cut her palm, she opens the can. Glancing down at the peaches laid within as her mouth practically waters at it. Easing herself to not eat it all too quickly. The fear of getting sick from her own indulgences was definitely something Clementine was keenly aware of.

Which each tentative bite, the brunette gets memories to when she was younger. To when she was in a Christmas cabin and ski lodge, unknowingly going to be led down a darkened path that would only lead her to where she was now. Alone and a shell of her former self. Even pushing it further as she remembers the lessons she'd learned. The ones she could hear so clearly. Ringing in her ears from two separate people. Both of whom she vowed to never trust again. Both of whom had been there since the very beginning.

Lee was wrong. Lilly was wrong was all that repeated in her head. Knowing the conflict between the both of them and how both of them caused her so much pain. Leaving her in the solitude of her own silent night as she takes another bite of the peaches. Squeezing her eyes tight as she feels a pang of exhaustion reach its way through her joints. Her stomach not fully content with the food it's gotten, but it was all she could gather if she didn't want to puke. And it was enough to tell her to get some rest. Easing back into the hard flooring and nearing the small blanket she usually rested upon, Clementine thinks back to those moments.

To the ones she had with the people she cared about. The ones she learned from. And how she trusted them even as the world changed. Even as she remembers and wishes she could tell one of them just how wrong they were. How their lessons were wrong and didn't help you in this world. and how neither of them truly brought her to where she was now.

She had to create her own rules. From revising old ghosts' teachings or making things up as she scavenges every day. She would do it. It was what she told herself each night and what truly kept her going with nothing else left.

It's all Clementine thinks about as she nearly falls asleep. Her exhaustion sleeping into the floor below just as she hears the noise of glass shattering down below. Sending the pools of amber to open quickly and readjust to the faint light in the distance. Listening closely and silently for anything else, as well.

Her whole body tenses as she tries to figure out what had caused it. Knowing it could've simply been an animal or some sort of walker roaming nearby. Merely messing with what was left of the decrepit environment around them. 

Or it could be something more dangerous…

Clementine holds a breath as she gets up on her feet. Eyeing the old bow and arrow off to her right, nearly one of the dressers that was blocking a nearby door from anyone curious enough to want to wander in, or a walker that was going to come into a new snack just resting in front of it. 

The brunette knows her circumstances as she takes tentative steps. Making sure each and every one is silent. That the water that’d moved in from the incoming rain currently picking up within the night wouldn’t make even a splash across the old wooden floors, or the ripped up rugs and carpets Clementine currently relied on. Hoping that the old wood wouldn’t creak or break beneath her as her hand grips across the smooth wood of her bow. Her grip tight and secure as she brings it and a handful of arrows her way before looking back across the broken windows she’d entered from. Where the shattered glass and the remaining shards across the sill still reflected off a small amount of light. Flickering as her amber eyes did the same, knowing this wasn’t an ordinary encounter.

Those were flashlights, and whoever was out there was certainly human. Not necessarily the dead or something waiting to sink its teeth into her neck, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t a monster.

It only proves its point as Clementine peers her head slightly out, trying to keep herself stiff and quiet as she attempts to look through the sheer-sharp edges of the broken glass on the window. 

Her face is shadowed by the nearby storm clouds as the rain begins to pelt the area around them. Cascading on each and every surface it could find from the flooded areas of the city across the subway entrance, to the now hooded figures the amber irises caught standing across the way. Nearby a contingency of wrecked vehicles, where their actions and words soon after are what truly catch Clementine’s attention.

One of the hooded figures reaches down near one of the obscured wrecks, pulling a small figure out and towards the center by their neck as Clementine watches them attempt to flail and cry out. 

“You all thought you could run away after stealing our supplies, is that right?!” He shouts. His voice deep and contorted as Clementine watches more figures be dragged into view. Counting a multitude that are scattered within the dying flashlight’s vision, and she is certain there are more simply by the way the other hooded figures are looking back towards the ground and near the wrecked vehicles rather than towards the figure in the center of view.

“W-we didn’t think anyone lived there!” One of them tries to answer for themselves, keeping an arm in front of their trembling body as they look up and to the main ‘leader’ of whatever this group was. “We just needed some supplies, we didn’t use any of it! You can take it back!”

“Oh? And what makes you think we’d simply just…’let you go’?” One of them retorts, and Clementine can just imagine the sneer the man must be having as he sarcastically chuckles to himself. “Last time we did that...our own got killed. Now we ain’t just gonna let that happen again...even if yer’ just a buncha’ kids roamin’ round here.”

“Everything is in our bags!” Someone else cries out. “You can just take it!”

“Oh we’ll definitely be taking your stuff, don’t you worry my dear. We just need to take some precautions with all of you here...we can’t exactly let you go.”

Clementine feels her heart quicken at those words. Knowing that if it was her down there they’d do the exact same thing. If not would have already. Her teeth grind together as she pulls her bow in front of her. Listening to the whimpers and pleads the random group is calling out within the wind and rain as her fingers wrap around the string of the bow. Her other hand pinching the edges of an arrow, ruffling against the feathers behind it as she pulls it back. Wincing at the sound it makes --though luckily clouded by everything else, and the way her arm stretches past the soreness as she holds a breath. Waiting for the right moment to let go of the arrow.

“Now what do you say, kid?” The man speaks up again, his voice thick and tearing through all the other noises as his southern accent seems to shine through even further. “Knife to the gut and let it all trail out of ya? Or hang you up by the ol’ lampposts out here? Or the-”

His voice cuts off as it there’s a rush past the air and rain. A gurgling sound emits from his throat as the others turn to him, shining their flashlights onto him as his hand is on his neck, a burst of red liquid floods from where the arrow is now sticking out, right as he falls limp to the floor, still alive and choking on his own blood and the sharp arrow that pierced his neck.

“What the fuck?!”

“Johnathan’s down!”

“Get down!”

“Find whoever the fuck had shot that arrow!”

Clementine hides herself behind the wall adjacent to the window, barely peeking out far enough to glance at whatever else was happening. Watching the way one of the men was already off in a sprint, running and abandoning the last two who were left. But those two were definitely set out for trouble.

“Whoever you are out there! I suggest you come on out and show yer’self! It’ll make it easy for all of us!”

Clementine prepares another arrow as she looks out again. Watching one of the men reach out to grab whoever they were holding as captives and at their mercy, releasing the arrow as it piercing through their forearm. Sending him back with a scream in agony.

“Stupid bitch! Phillip, they’re up near tha’ window!”

A gunshot goes off as it slams into the bricks next to where Clementine was standing, sending bits and pieces of it flying as they scrape at her face and send her flinching back. Enough to hear a shotgun be picked up as they speak up again.

“I’m gonna go around em’! You stay here, make sure they don’t move!”

The brunette looks out again, watching as the man with the gun stays near the wrecked vehicles. Crouched too low for her to get a good shot off with her bow as she hears someone climbing the meticulous route it takes to get to her ‘home’. 

Shit.

She turns her attention away from the armed man as she looks to the siding, watching as a man catches her glance, and as lightning strikes, an angered glare passes on his face right as he charges at her swinging a knife her way as Clementine is quick to dodge it, hearing the thrashing of the knife right over her before she sends a hard kick to the back of the man’s knee. Forcing him down just as she grabs at his knife, digging her nails into his wrist as he shouts something else. All coming out as foggy and unmemorable to her as her hands finally clench around the blade, enough to pull it back and free while tearing deeply into the palm of the older man beneath her.

He turns his head to the opening, about to shout something to the man outside, but Clementine is quicker. Just as she slams the knife down into the top of his head. Sealing his fate and preventing him from becoming a walker like the rest of them.

Clementine looks away from the bloodied blade as she takes it out of his head, her grip tightening on it just as it did her bow earlier. And as a piercing and deafening shot goes off, it only tightens further. Worrying her that whoever was left out there had begun killing those they were holding to rob. But as her darkened and angered eyes look out, he’d done it to the man she killed earlier. Out of mercy in the worries that they would’ve turned otherwise.

“Bill?! You out there?!” He calls out, desperate and emotional --almost human if he hadn’t been robbing a group down below. “Fucking- I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill all of you! Starting with these right here!”

He makes a grab for a nearby teenager, holding them and wrapping an arm around their neck as they let out a surprised gasp. His grunts in anguish finally relaying as a lightning bolt highlights his figure, and a blonde teen he has in a steel tight grip. Not enough to use them as a human shield, but not enough to risk a shot, either. And as Clementine determines her options, she deems herself lucky enough to not have been seen by this final hunter just yet.

He also doesn’t hear it through shaking hands holding his shotgun as one of the other teens hidden near the wrecked vehicles lunges out, tackling the man at his knees as all three of them are sent toppling to the ground. Where more seem to flood it in an attempt to help whoever he’d been holding, as the man gets overwhelmed much before Clementine even gets to him. Watching and listening to the hits he’s taking, even if she knows it isn’t enough. 

Her footsteps become more audible as she reaches for the shotgun that’d been thrown across the wet asphalt. Holding it heavily in her palms before she looks to the man as he attempts to fight back at those he’d tried to rob and kill. And as her hands move across the wet and cold metal of the shotgun, her finger etching on the trigger finally tightens. And a loud and ringing sound soon encapsulates any chance of hearing she had. And the rain soon filled the reddened blood spilling out quickly from the head wound the now dead man had. While the many pairs of those nearby soon caught her attention. A plethora of colors in irises looking to her in fear.

In horror. Even if she saved them. They didn’t trust her, and she couldn’t trust them. They could be a threat, just like the others.

Even if she didn’t believe they needed to die --much less deserved it, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t threaten them to keep them in a safe distance. Especially as she kept the shotgun raised their way. Watching the way they’d cower and hide behind someone else for safety, while others moved their hands out to stop her. A collision of voices mixing with the rain like a slick oil.

“Wait! Don’t hurt us!”

“We aren’t one of them!”

“We’ll just leave!”

Clementine merely sighs, letting the gun rest on her shoulder as she gets a slight glance to them. Still hidden within the darkness against the wet steel of the old vehicles. But her eyes remain pierced on the others in front of her. Watching them, as if they were going to move or their faces would turn from horror and fear into the unbridled anger the hunters and bandits previously had.

But they didn’t. Instead showing a sign of innocence to her as her grip loosened. Listening to the cracks of thunder and feeling the way her muscles ached beneath the cold rain battering them over and over. Knowing the teens in front of her were probably feeling the exact same way.

It wasn’t ever easy, was it?

“Fuck…” She mutters under her breath, shaking her head as she finally points back up to her home. To a small location that is barely lit by one of the lanterns she’d left on before her attack on the now bloodied bandits. All but the singular one who’d escaped. “Follow me. We’ll be safe up there.”

She watches for their reactions. More notably when a singular one had their face etched in skepticism. The blonde from before. Now soaked in the rain and the blood of the bandit Clementine had ...disposed of. Her face and fierce emerald eyes staring right into Clementine’s amber pair. As if she was reading her, only coming confused and conflicted, just as Clementine felt.

“We can just get our stuff and be on our way-”

“Trust me.” Clementine interrupts, rummaging her hands through the pockets of the jacket from the nearly headless robber now, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and what looked to be a candy bar. A smile forming on her face before she wiped it away, facing them again with a serious expression. “They’re all around here. And chances are after those gunshots and my own murders of these fuckers? They’ll be all around town, I advise you don’t stick around.”

With the thrash of an arrow out of the arm from one of the men she killed, Clementine hauls her findings over her shoulder once more, and begins to head back towards her home with no hesitation. Wondering which path of fate the others might as well take, even if she seemed rather unsure herself if it was even wise of herself to offer it up. Sure she could be wary, but so could they.

Though, she did have a shotgun against them if anything were to happen. Plus some arrows...and her knife. Even if they had the numbers, she was confident and unnerving. She knew what she was getting herself into now. 

And she didn’t even care what the outcome may or may not end up as. Whether it was life or death, she’d accept either. Besides, what was the saying now? Anything to change the pain? Yeah right, like that was even possible.

She doesn’t even look back to the teens behind her. Not even caring to listen to anything other than the storm outside as she makes her way back inside the relatively warm room --her “home” if you will. Not as she eyes the old can of food down and beneath the cabinet, the one she’d been peacefully enjoying before she went out and killed a couple of hunters. How quickly and in a snap it’d changed it all. Almost to a point of reflection.

And now, instead of her lonesome, she was letting a group of kids inside of her safe space. Where they could simply kill her in her sleep without another moment’s notice. Or maybe they were worse than the hunters themselves, she didn’t exactly care. Whatever was left to happen, and whether she’d see the light of day? She just didn’t think it mattered anymore.

And it hadn’t for a while.

Yet here she was, listening to the sounds of whispering and boots hitting the old trucks as they made their way to the high opening to Clementine’s self proclaimed home. Shivering and rubbing at their soaking wet clothes as they entered the otherwise barricaded room. Glances to the signature warmth and feeling of comfort the lantern provided them. As their well-worn faces looked back to Clementine’s in curiosity and in hesitation. 

“So uh...thanks for letting us stay here. I think.” One of the other teens finally speaks, Wiping at a long and brown trench coat before running his hands through his dark dreadlocks, as the droplets pass by an array of freckles. And for some reason, he smiles.

Now that was what confused Clementine the most. And for fairly obvious reasons considering she just murdered and practically decapitated some random robbers outside. But alright, sure...she totally thought that a smile was called for.

She doesn't say anything back however, as her lack of care is the primary fuel for that stone faced expression she’s able to keep as she lays back against the leather couch in the center. Letting out an exhausted exhale before placing her hat over her face. Relaxing as her body delves deeper into it, even as she listens to the others who are definitely still standing around.

“So uh...where do...we go exactly?”

“Anywhere. Find a spot. It’s better than out there.”

There’s a bit more shuffling as she hears more of the group enter. And a collaborative whisper echoes among them, none of which she even bares any mind to. Until a singular voice is pointed out like a knife thrown across the room.

“Better here than Delta.”

Clementine suddenly stands, her hand on the holster of her knife as she stares at the group ahead. Her eyes furious and her hat falling across the room as she’s gritting her teeth. Confusing them all as she waits for them to answer themselves.

“What was that?”

There’s a pause as the kids look behind them. And as a taller girl walks forward. Both her and Clementine’s eyes widen. Realizing it by the mark on their wrists. By the group they’d both been a part of.

The group that caused Clementine so much pain.

“You.” She glares, starting for the redhead and not stopping amidst the worried eyes as she grabs her by her collar, pinning her to the wall as the girl merely looks at her in fear. Not in seething anger or revenge as the others wait to step in. Their faces dimming and growing angered instead, ready to jump and help their friend.

“You’re with Delta.”

“Sophie-“ one of the others attempts to call out to her. Scrambled in the yells and talking amongst the others for Clementine to let her go. But the two girls staring each other down instead blur them out as they stand there momentarily. And Clementine’s gaze flickers back upon hearing the name, but she only fully pauses when she looks back to the girls, who’s more than happy to speak up.

“Not anymore. I escaped there ages ago. Unless that’s already what you need to know considering you have the same mark on your wrist!”

Clementine shakes her head, not releasing her grasp on the girl as she still glares forward “I found my way out. And I’m never going back there or so help me-“

“So I did the same.” She tells her. Eyeing her friends who were getting rather close to the girl, not realizing it might just spin around the danger into the rest of them if they were to step in on someone else trained as a soldier. “So neither of us are still with Delta, it’s okay.”

Clementine’s grip shakes as she gets a good look at the girl in front of her. Glancing at the features like the faint freckles across the redhead’s face, and the longer hair trailing past her shoulders. All to the icy blue eyes that she’d recognize as someone else had they not called her Sophie.

Sophie. She knew that name. In fact, she knew exactly who this girl was. Someone she was told was dead. Some fate Clementine would share the same if Lilly had truly been that angry with her. Which in all honesty she hoped for. Two of her ‘Star’ soldiers escaping didn’t exactly look good on their morale. But to be in front of the sister of someone she do purely hated certainly caused Clementine to stare off. Realizing that she could be different. That she wasn’t Minerva. She wasn’t the girl she’d been at odds with for so long and was practically rivals with.

She slowly lets go of the girl the more she thinks of it. Looking to her with surprise considering everything she’s heard of this supposed dead traitor. Knowing she was probably labeled as the same thing to them all. Though that wasn’t exactly a bad thing.

There’s a silent nod from Sophie as she puts a hand up to get the others to stop. Glancing and staring at the amber eyed girl in the middle of the room as she is still practically shell shocked by such information. And the blonde can practically read her face as she starts to turn into a widened expression as well.

“She knew Minnie…” she says, piecing it together.

Clementine only nods back.

Sophie’s eyes stay lowered in sorrow. “Is she the same?”

“The same?”

“Has she- is she still like a model soldier? To Lilly?”

Clementine’s eyes lower at that name. Almost clenching a fist before she realizes she has a question to answer. “Yes. Has been when they took me there. Was when I escaped.”

“Fuck…” the blonde mutters, running her sleeve across the rest of her wet and dirtied face. Looking to the old blood that is now staining the rest of her shirt with forlorn.

“It’s what we expected, Vi.” Sophie whispers, nodding to the tall dread headed boy as well while he merely comforts what must be a good friend of his. “I’m just glad more of those child soldiers are escaping. I wanted to from the get go, what about you?”

Clementine crosses her arms, looking to her muddied boots in hopes that the girl would just simply drop it, considering none of them exactly had a great past. 

But it doesn’t work.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I wouldn’t blame you for believing them ...they're rather persuasive.”

“If I was on my own I wouldn’t have.” Clementine mutters. Barely enough for them to hear as they slightly freeze. Looking around the room as they notice she is alone. But the answer soon hits them like a brick as Clementine explains it away. “We all lose people at some point.”

“Yeah… hey listen I-“

There’s suddenly a slamming noise as Clementine feels something hit her head. Her knees buckle quickly as she hits the wooden floor. Letting out a groan as her vision quickly begins to darken and the sounds around her slowly begin to drown out. Staring up at the ceiling as she tries to get some of her strength back, but it’s of no use. She’s only able to listen to what they’re saying as her heart pounds inside of her chicest, and her head begins to ache. Unable to tell who’s saying what, as all the voices collectively sound the same. And through her fogging vision, she’s able to see a figure crouch next to her, shaking her shoulders roughly before everything soon fades to black.


	2. II

There’s a ringing in Clementine’s ears as she finally gets some of her senses back. Echoing through her left and out her right as she groans. A dull pain backing its way to the back of her head, very well present and escalating in severity as she realizes she’s sitting. Practically leaned over as well. She tries to open her eyes, but it’s of no use in comparison to the brightness of the lights hitting her eyes from outside. Almost burning them as she keeps them shut quickly after the first attempt.

Along with the pain in her head, there’s a soreness running down her back and on her wrists. Almost willing her to move them and to rub the area, but upon doing so she realizes she can’t move either. That she’s tied to some sort of pole or standing, which also explained the back pain.

Her mind floods with confusion, pain, and numbness in certain areas as she can’t even bring herself to open her eyes again. Recounting everything that's happened the night before. From the people she’d killed, to those she saved soon after. Bringing them into her home and allowing them to rest.

She remembers with a wince at her throbbing forehead that one of them- Sophie. Used to be a member of the Delta. Perhaps more of them were, she didn’t really know and didn’t find out before they had about her. How the two had almost thought the other was an enemy. All leading up to Clementine getting hit in the head, and knocked out.

Sure she probably deserved it. But what was this exact reasoning? We’re they lying to her? It didn’t seem like it —they seemed like a bunch of panicked kids wandering through the city when some people attacked them. They seemed civil. At least they probably wouldn’t have been keeping her alive and tied up if they were just there to do the same to her. That’d be useless...and even more of a waste of resources as Clementine feels a slight weight against her forehead. Realizing that there was a bandage covering it. 

Which meant they were helping her...somewhat at least. They could still be some group of psychotic kidnappers, but it just raised more questions for Clementine any way she tried to think of it.

It isn’t until she hears the hollow sound of footsteps does Clementine realize she’s still in the abandoned apartment, her ‘home’ if you will. And all of it seemed to just make her headache worse and worse as she let out a small noise. Biting her lip soon after as the footsteps stopped. But the voices continued.

“Are you gonna tell me why you think hitting her over the head with a bat was a good idea?!”

And...her headache just got worse. But she had to listen, it wasn’t like she was going to open her eyes to the blinding light just yet.

“I heard her say she was Delta! What else was I supposed to do?!”

The voices sound far off, almost as if they were underwater. But Clementine knew it wasn’t like everything was flooding even more than it already had.

“I don’t know? Not hit her? Now when she wakes up she’s going to be pissed!”

“Well if she’s from Delta maybe we can use her-“

“She escaped. Just like Sophie did. So obviously that won’t work, either. You were just stupid and didn’t listen to literally anything she said after.”

“Well I’m sorry! I saw her have Sophie pinned up against the wall and I went on instinct.”

“Well your instinct sucks, you’re lucky she doesn’t have a concussion. I expected better of you.”

“Whatever, Vi. I’ll apologize when she wakes up if that makes you feel better.”

“Fuck off.”

The silence returns afterwards as Clementine still tries to listen for any other sounds that might answer the few questions that already hadn’t been. So..it’d been a misunderstanding at the very least which wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. But whoever that was, certainly wasn’t someone who came in through the normal way as quickly as the others. And the brunette assumed they probably stopped once they heard the words ‘Delta’ and saw her pin their friend to a wall.

Still, she wasn’t very happy with them either. They definitely weren’t good house guests to say the least. And maybe Lee was right, maybe she should’ve stayed away from cities.

Maybe…

There’s another sharp pain at her head as the brunette bites her lip. Trying to muffle herself from making another sound as she feels a pair of hands around the injured area, shifting her bandage amidst her silent and unseen protests.

“Shit.” A voice whispers. Most notably from the blonde girl Clementine remembers from yesterday...or however long she’d been out, she didn’t know or care at this point. Simply wringing her hands at the zip tie that bound her to the side pillar and left her in the uncomfortable sitting position with her hands behind her back.

Then the blonde presses too hard on a certain area, and Clementine nearly jolts from the sudden contact with a harsh hiss in pain. Forcing her eyes to open weakly as they glare at the girl in front of her. Who stares back momentarily before moving back towards her bandage.

“Didn’t realize your were awake. Thought Aasim got you good with that hit if anything. Which I will apologize for. He’s a bit of a dumbass- well, a big dumbass when he thinks his friends are in trouble.

Clementine doesn’t respond as she feels the ties around her wrist go undone. Thinking of what she should do as soon as they would be. She could pin this random girl to the wall, but she’d rather not take another bat to the back of the head. She could punch her as revenge, but she actually apologized. Any of the possibilities seemed too much for her as Clementine merely rubbed at the sore and reddening area right below her hands. Feeling the indent they’d made from being secured too tightly.

“You weren’t out for too long, only a couple hours. The others are sleeping in some of the other rooms we found. And Aasim- the guy who hit you, is just outside looking at the city or whatever-the-fuck.”

She looks to Clementine, noting the ways her eyes glance quickly over to where she said the apparent culprit was. And as much as she hated to do so, she couldn’t let Aasim get his ass beat that quickly.

“We still have some food that those assholes didn’t steal thanks to you.” Violet says, walking over towards one of the torn up bags as she picks out a can of stew. “Figured we’d give some to you, even if it doesn’t exactly make you forgive us yet.”

Damn right it doesn’t.

Clementine takes it, looking to some of her own fans strewn about and emptied before she opens it. Taking quick bites of the food as it helps to overcome some of the hunger residing in her stomach. Not even caring for the look she might’ve been getting from Violet. Whether it was because she was impressed or horrified, Clementine didn’t care.

She didn’t care about a lot of things now that she thought about it.

Clementine only detaches her gaze from the cold and relatively solid food when she finds the pair of emerald eyes gazing down at the tattoo of the Delta on her wrist. Her white hoodie doing no help in hiding it beneath her denim ‘vest’ or whatever Clementine could call her mangled clothes now.

“What?” She finally says. Her tone sharp and loud enough for Violet to look away, putting a hand up to dismiss her.

“No- nothing. Just staring off into space.

Yeah you better be.

The door across from her suddenly opens as Clementine is too delved into her slightly less disgusting meal. Hardly realizing someone else had even entered the room before they actually spoke up.

“Oh- you’re up!” She says, oddly smiling even though Clementine remembers some of the rules they had over at Delta. Specifically not to show much emotion —though in her defense, Sophie had apparently escaped a while before Clementine even arrived there. “Sorry- everything feel alright?”

Clementine gives her a deadpan look. Knowing that basically anyone could realize that no she wasn’t feeling great at all. Especially with the bloodied bandage still over and on her head, even with the backwards cap accompanying it, none of how she looked would be able to define ‘alright’.

Sophie only bites her lip, instead turning and heading to the old kitchen, where a large number of supplies are strewn about from what Clementine had scavenged over time. Through the shattered glass of the top cabinets to the smashed openings of the bottoms, it was simply easier to place them on them rather than inside unless they wanted to risk getting glass or wood stabbed into their hands.

The red headed girl pulls out an old water bottle from her own backpack, content with the rest of the items inside before she moves to hand it to Clementine.

“I know it isn’t much, and definitely not for any apology or forgiveness. But me and Violet are really sorry about before. It won’t happen again.

Better not. Clementine says in her head, knowing it wouldn’t exactly be a good idea to start out more tense than before if her movements didn’t already give they away. Lightly unscrewing the cap of the water bottle, the brunette is content with the feeling of the lukewarm liquid soothing her dry throat. Between that and the can of stew she was given , the day could’ve been worse.

Well, if she hadn’t woken up from a baseball bat to the head or tied to the pole, that would’ve been great. 

She didn’t exactly know why she was tied up in her own home to begin with. Maybe it was in case they thought she was going to turn from such an injury or if she was going to attack them at any moment’s notice, she didn’t really know or care anymore at least. But she would be lying if she wasn’t thinking about doing the same to one of them after it, mainly because the headache wasn’t the greatest to experience out of anything else.

“It’s fine.” She tells them, rubbing at the now itching bandage as she moves to stand up. Ignoring the slightly worried glances of the others as she simply looks around, primarily to the way the morning light is still seeping in through the broken windows and the small opening at the corner of the wall.

At least they weren’t lying.

Violet is the first to look on with confusion. Crossing her arms at the girl in suspicion that something may go amiss. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You have a head injury.”

“I’m walking. Last I checked I can do that. It isn’t like I lost my brains to some asshat with a gun or a walker. I was hit with a bat, I’ve been through worse.”

“Okay.” The blonde responds, simply watching with intrigue as she doesn’t seem to care about the situation herself. Rather in amusement if anything else. But it’s definitely better than to be nagging her to rest or take care of herself. 

She did save their lives from a multitude of armed hunters after all.

“I’m going scavenging. Try not to fuck anything up, here.” She tells them, looking to the door where the others were apparently sleeping before her amber eyes glance to the two girls, who instead just looked like she was speaking to them in another language. “Try not to make any more fuck-ups. I’m not very trusting. And if you even try and steal something? I will hunt you down. I might’ve saved you last night, but the jury’s still out. So unless you want to find out how I can still take you all on? Don’t mess up.”

Violet rose a brow, looking between the brunette and Sophie --the latter of which only had a subtle nod. As if it was something normal they’d all experienced. 

Delta kids were weird. Was all she could really come up with. She had evidence, anyway. Proof upon proof that even in their intimidation, some of them just seemed very apt to show off their apparent “training”.

It really only made her wonder what Minerva was doing out there as well...but that wouldn’t be something to consider now. Not as she didn’t really have more answers, and even if she could get them she was hesitant. Not knowing if she even wanted them in the first place.

Her emerald eyes move away from Clementine’s gaze, noting the amount of supplies they had combined. And while the morning light cascaded the slight warmth through the room after the previous night’s storm, Violet partially hoped that some of it would be hidden throughout the apartment. Though having such good optimism was more of Louis’s thing. Not hers. 

“Actually…” Clementine suddenly says, turning to the two with skepticism. “You.” She points to Sophie. “I want you to come with me. Violet can give my warning to the others.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not exactly a good babysitter.” Violet adds, smirking to herself at the chaos that would’ve been caused by it. “But I can assure you, they are the furthest thing from thieves. Those idiots will be fine here and alone.”

Sophie nods, hoping that the fact she was agreeing might help their point. “Louis might just annoy the hell out of Aasim, we’ll be fine.”

Clementine raises a brow, shrugging her shoulders as she turns back towards the opening, her hand reaching for one of the steel railings near the wrecked truck. “I don’t really care how many of you come with. Let’s just be quick and if they don’t steal my shit? We’ll be fine. Now come on.”

The two girls look at each other before following. Much less smooth on their exit as they slowly try to match Clementine’s movements. But the brunette is already on the ground and heading off, not even waiting for the duo to catch up or give them a warning as she slings an old canvas bag on her shoulder. Where the straps and buckles were hanging off limply.

The blonde has to jog in order to catch up. Not going directly next to Clementine in the worries that it might piss her off or she’ll make a fool of herself again. Because as much as Clementine distrusts then? She feels the same. Remembering the gruesome kills she made off on the hunters...even if they deserved it.

“So…” she whispers over to the redhead, barely gathering her attention as they both glance forward towards the brunette, watching her fit her cap on her head backwards and adjusting her dark denim ‘vest’ before continuing. “Why’d she want you to come along?”

“I dunno.” Sophie shrugs, acting a lot more casual about it than violet thought was probably warranted. “Maybe it’s because we’re both from Delta? I’m not gonna ask her just yet.”

“Let’s just be glad she didn’t want to bring Aasim. I think he would’ve gone “missing” if she had.”

“I think she would’ve dragged his sorry ass back. I’m surprised he even did that, it seems like something Mitch would’ve done if anyone.”

Violet winces at the name. Knowing that Sophie probably felt a tang of guilt and regret from bringing it up before the both of them hear Clementine’s voice shout up from up ahead.

How the hell did she get so far already?

“So...I take it you knew Lilly, Sophie?”

Violet watches as the pair of amber eyed fall on Sophie. They were blank. Void of expression or emotion. As if she was just watching rather than listening. As if she’d been trained that way and couldn’t seem to shake it just yet.

Violet couldn’t remember if Sophie had been the same way when she returned or not. She didn’t really want to bring it up herself, either.

“Yeah...thought she would’ve died once I left. Figures that bitch would still be doing everything to whoever she’s got there.”

“It never seemed to change.” Clementine admits, her gaze moving forward and unchanging. “Though I wonder now that I escaped, if she’s any different.”

She watches as both Sophie and Violet make eye contact momentarily. Thinking the same thing of Minerva and how she may be facing the apparent consequences of such actions. As she remembers the girl herself, she knows there’s things she can’t necessarily tell them about.

At least not yet. Especially not with her apparent friends around to hear of it. As they will either sputter in disbelief, or Clementine will see that face of pity across their faces as they realize some of what Clementine knew of Minerva.

But that wasn’t a story for today, and hopefully not ever.

“When you were with her.” She begins again, as the twin is able to see her fist clench momentarily. “Did you ever get information of some kind?”

“I’m not following.” Sophie looks to her, her brows furrowed in confusion. While violet listened closely. Knowing she hadn’t heard many stories of the Delta.

At least none she could really bare.

“You were Lilly’s ‘right hand’ before you escaped, right?”

“Yeah. It’s what helped me after awhile.”

“Did Lilly ever mention missions or some people she used to know from before?”

Sophie bit her lip, trying to think of it as she looks to Violet. Who practically memorized some of them as if they were urban legends.

“Didn’t Lilly know a little girl-“ violet pauses, her eyes widening as Sophie remembers it too. The two of them looking towards the girl in realization.

“-named Clementine.”

Clementine’s eyes widened at that too. She hadn’t exactly expected Lilly to be the type to tell the story of the eight year old she knew out at the Motor Inn. Especially not since they left her to die when she shot Carley.

And as much as Lilly would try to defend herself and convince Clementine it was for the better. And how she almost did for that matter during her time at Delta, Clementine knew that was a definitive thing she disagreed with. That Lilly wasn’t always right...even if she believed her herself for a short time.

“Holy shit. Is all of what she said about you true?!” Violet asks, almost sounding eager. As if she’d met some sort of celebrity who wasn’t exactly taking much of- well, any care into it. Especially after her long time being a right hand of the woman. Still pulling some of the lessons —especially those that rivaled with Lee’s, right along with her.

“Depends. I bet now they’re lies. Probably making me sound more like a traitor than anything to whoever’s out at Delta still.”

Sophie shakes her head, moving a bit quicker to keep up with Clementine’s pace as they walk past a collapsed parking garage. Stepping over the green leaves and feeling the rough and stagnant inch of water beneath their boots. Where moss would soon cover the tops of them anyway.“Still, Lilly would tell us of how Delta was practically looking for you! You were with The New Frontier?”

“Yeah...keyword was. And it certainly wasn’t for long.”

“I heard they were ruthless, that they give people a marking by burning it into their neck- but you don’t have one?”

“I was younger then. They didn’t put it on my neck thankfully.” She tells her, knowing exactly what the next question was going to be as she rolled her sleeves up. Past the old dog bite and past the scar they were curious about.

Except it wasn’t the old logo anymore. It was a mass of burnt scarring that wasn’t as clean, but rather messy and malicious. As if it’d been more for a punishment rather than branding.

“What the fuck?!” The two girls say at the same time. Gawking at the rough and seemingly newer scar as Clementine merely shakes her head. It was the reaction she was expecting, but not the one she wanted necessarily.

“Well, Lilly finally found me. And she wasn’t so fond of her newest recruit having a branding from a group they were and now are again at war with. It’s more of- what do they call it? An acid scar? Something like there. To cover it, make it look more like something accidental rather than something that could make me the enemy.”

“Damn. It’s kinda badass though.” Sophie smirks, knowing she shouldn’t exactly admire such a thing. As she could only imagine what it felt like. But the way Clementine carelessly explained it made her seem more badass to her. Even if she hated the way she got it. Knowing Delta probably would’ve done worse had she not gotten it removed immediately.

Violet however, was horrified. Even more so as Clementine continued the apparent story.

“Hurt like a bitch for weeks.” She mutters. “And don’t get me started on how the cruelty of Delta is. Makes The New Frontier look like saints.”

“But...aren’t they gone now? Didn’t you take part in a siege or something?”

“Yeah. With one of the leader’s brothers. Took back Richmond and he became leader. No more branding on the neck, and no more cruel rules to overtake other communities.”

“Like Delta.” Violet adds, looking to the nod Clementine gives. It isn’t exactly in respect for realization, but the confirmation sends a shiver down her spine. Glad she wasn’t involved with any of this yet. And hopefully never would be, either.

The girls continue in the silence among the humid air. Wiping at the line of sweat on their foreheads as they simply look forward, where an old skyscraper waits between them. And to their surprise, they hadn’t run into any walkers yet.

Maybe they cleared out of the cities…

“So...are we going in here or something?” Violet asks with a raised brow, eyeing the shattered glass and the abundance of holes and tears within the old walls of the building. Looking up and it seemed to go on endlessly. Though she had to be honest, she didn’t know what the hell they’d find in here. Or what they even wanted other than the vague ‘supplies’ Clementine was speaking of.

“In and up.” Clementine tells them, walking in carelessly as she takes a few glances around. Eyeing the way the dust settled on every crevice and broken surface. From one of the collapsed staircases to the way the overturned desks seemed slightly newer than most of the broken items within the old skyscraper. Yet with all the furniture and objects spread about, nine of them were necessarily enough to bring back. And none were really useful if they truly wanted supplies after all.

“Looks dangerous.” Violet quips as she looks around as well. Listening to the way her voice doesn’t have any echo inside. Seeming more hollow than it had outside, where the cool droplets of water still dripped down from openings and broken windows. Enough to make her glance around in the more ‘dry’ areas. Almost expecting a walker to come out at some point.

Clementine rolls her eyes, knowing that she can’t exactly see it from where she is. “Trust me, everything is.” 

“Wouldn’t doubt that. You want us to spread out or stick with you?” Sophie asks, watching the way Clementine simply doesn’t answer. Leaving the two girls alone in what must be an old office room.

“Uh- okay! Me and Violet will just be here, then!” Sophie mumbled the last part, feeling awkward as she immediately goes to one side of the room, acting as if she was searching for something, anything that might be of use to them. 

“Well, she’s definitely...interesting.” Violet adds, keeping her voice down just in case Clementine happens to have bat ears as well. “And terrifying. Very terrifying.”

“Well she was with Delta.” Sophie adds, looking up and past the slight glare the sunlight is making from the even smaller opening in one of the walls. “Remember when I came back?”

“Well you weren’t psychotic and killed five bandit assholes on your own!”

“If she hadn’t done that we would’ve been dead ourselves, Vi.” Sophie scolds.

“Doesn’t mean she isn’t terrifying!”

“Okay okay. But it’s like an animal. You can’t let it know you’re scared or bad things can happen. Plus the world’s been shitty for like eight years. We just gotta...watch our backs- yeah...like always.”

“Are you- okay. Since you were a soldier for a little while did you learn anything about planning for the worst?”

“Of course I did.” Sophie rolls her eyes. “I’m making one in my head of a lot of ways this could either go right or wrong.”

“Well?! You wanna let me in one what those are?”

“I-“

“You guys coming or what?!” An impatient voice shouts from down the hall. And while Violet was hesitant because it completely stopped whatever she had planned to hear and learn and plan for, it was better than being left as Clementine would’ve probably done easily. 

“Yeah! We’re-“ Violet pauses, looking up and passed some of the collapsed flooring that Clementine was already preparing to climb. Looking down to the emerald eyed girl in hesitation and waiting. For once.

“-here.”

“Well come on, get up here and let’s check some of the higher floors.”

Sophie’s eyes widen momentarily. “Wh- did you already check the others?”

“Before, yeah. I’ve got a pretty good idea of where some other stuff might be. So stop looking like there’s a walker behind me and let’s go.”

Sophie doesn’t say anything else as she follows. Leaving a very confused and almost impressed Violet to have to keep up relatively on her heels. Getting lost in the city was one thing, falling down and losing the others in a collapsed skyscraper was another, probably more dangerous, thing.

They look past the way the sun barely creeps in on certain areas of the area they’re climbing. Shining across the deep and emerald green areas of foliage —those that truly bring out the green in Violet’s eyes as she looks across the scattered metals that released a soft glare from that very warm light, cascading it into some of the darkened rooms they were currently passing. Becoming enough for the duo following Clementine to be relatively confused about where they were going.

“Aren’t we going to check those rooms? Instead did...you know...climbing a bit more?” Sophie asks, hauling herself up to gap as she leaps over it, wincing at the craning sounds of metal colliding with metal within the skyscraper as it resonates around them. Not from any sort of shaking or signification that it’d give way, but simply from the sound itself.

“I already checked those places. There’s something important at a higher floor so c’mon.” 

They watch as Clementine lifts herself to more of the “natural” handhelds, not giving them time in waiting or calling out to them, but they do have more questions. Violet being the first to voice them as the two girls make eye contact.

“So uh...how do you know that there’s important stuff up here?”

“I just do.”

Well that wasn’t suspicious at all.

“Ok...wanna explain a bit more?”

Clementine waits for the echo of Violet’s voice to disappear before she looks back down to the blonde. Her gaze lingering in confusion before she continues. “There was some guy who ran up here while his group was scavenging for parts. It was when I first got here, so I went here too. Safe to say they weren’t the nicest of people. This last guy ran as high as he could and I couldn’t exactly get to him easily, even if I’d shot him.”

“Of course you did.” Violet rolls her eyes, knowing that Clementine can’t exactly see it from where she currently is. “Did they deserve it like those bastards at the highway?”

There’s a pause as Clementine stops in her tracks, looking down and past the girls and to where a plummet could’ve been taken. Instead of answering, she continues. Inadvertently sending shivers down the others’ spines.

“Is that a no?” Sophie whispers, almost curious yet fearful of this answer, though she isn’t exactly showing it.

“Great. Now we got a psychopath and a murderer on our hands. What the hell is wrong with Delta?!”

“A lot of things.”

“But you weren’t like this when you escaped!”

“Violet-“ Sophie warns, her expression serious and grave as the blonde decides it’s probably a good time to shut up about it. Even if she still didn’t get the full story of anyone’s point of view.

Even if she didn’t know if she wanted it, either.

“Okay okay...but still, how the hell did she get him all the way up here?”

“Easy.” Clem shrugs, listening into their conversation as it’d gotten loud enough for her to hear them. “I chased after him.”

“Is this before or after all this stuff collapsed?”

“After. But there wasn’t as much. Let’s just say...that ledge that’s below you? Used to be up there.” She points to a ways above her, now marked with steel bars and hanging, dusty concrete.

“Oh.” Violet quips, regretting the fact that she’s deciding to actually look down in this scenario.

“So what happened? Did you fall?”

“Yup, caught the ledge to your right. Hurt like a damn bitch though” she shrugs it off, continuing her climb as she finally takes a turn and leaps for a similar ledge —only this one is to her left. Waiting for the other two to catch up for once.

Violet didn’t know how the hell this girl was still alive.

“Thank god. If we had to do anymore climbing I would’ve just willingly fell.” She breathes out, laying on her back and taking deep pants as the other two look out one of the nearby windows. Noticing a collection of rocks that blocked a path they were supposed to go through.

“Well, shit.”

“What?” Sophie asked, taking a slightly humored glance over to Violet as she thought they’d have to keep climbing again.

“This way is blocked. Our only way forward is if we cross that glass over there.”

“Wait what?! We’re going to walk across glass that will probably break underneath a single step?” Sophie asked, trying to get a better angle at the glass on the siding, especially the way it would cause them to plummet all the way to the bottom of it were to fall due to the grand idea of it being outside the skyscraper.

“Oh...fuck that.” Violet shakes her head, looking over hesitantly again. “Can’t we just stay here?”

“If you want to climb your way down, be my guest. There’s an opening on the other side to some more roofing with actual stairs we can take instead of some ledges you can’t trust yourself on hopping down from. Take your pick.”

“Untrustworthy glass that might break beneath my feet and send me to the ground, or concrete that might break beneath my feet and send me to the ground…” Violet pauses, letting her shoulders hang as she looks back to the glass in front of her. “Fuck it. If I’m dying I’m taking the rest of you with me.”

“That’s the spirit.” Clementine says lowly, grabbing a relatively broken brick nearby as she plants it on her glass. Waiting for any sort of stress to give way to weight as she slides it across the rest of the glass.  
Knowing that it might actually be thick enough to handle the weight of a person...maybe even three.

Alright...follow my lead and take steps exactly where I do. And at the same time. It’ll make sure we don’t get ourselves killed here.”

“So we can’t just run across?” Violet asks, watching the short glances from Sophie as the redhead just rolls her eyes.

“Not unless you want to fall, Vi”

“Ah..great.” The blonde mutters again, taking a tentative step onto the glass as the two begin their way across it. Thinking of the possibilities of which she could die across as she finally takes a look down to see all of the landscape below her.

The mixes of greens and greys colliding within the highway among the wrecked cars that the rusted steel still showed through even from that height. Something that might’ve been beautiful to anyone, if they had not been on a death trap of a walkway

“Yep, regret looking down again. Hate it hate it hate it.”

“Then don’t look down.” Sophie warns, a smile making its way into her face quietly as they continue their ways across. Listening to each and every noise just to be sure that it wasn’t the glass.

Until there’s a cracking sound. And as Violet looks behind her she sees it scattering in a spider web like form and cascading through it. Giving them a high danger warning of what might happen in a few seconds.

“Shit- run!” She calls out to them, not minding her speed or where she steps as she sprints over, nearly at the edges of the walls —of her safety, as the glass scatters into millions of pieces beneath her, as she hears the deafening sound of it and feels the glass beneath her simply turn to air as well, she shuts her eyes as tight as she can. Waiting for the plummet to end, and for the world to go as dark as she thought it’d be.


	3. III

Violet still waits for her moment to end. For everything around her to disappear and for the shoreline of her friend's voice to return to her. That maybe she'd reunite with those she cared about. Maybe with Tenn or Brody...hoping that it'd be quick and not in this regretful stance she finds herself in now. As the sounds around her escape and simply become nothing but ringing. She's confused, almost daring herself to open her eyes.

But a voice shouts out again, and she blinks them open on realization.

"Violet, give me your fucking hand, now!" Clementine yells, keeping her death grip on the blonde's wrist as she finally gets wind of what's happening. Not wasting any more seconds believing she's going to die or plummet down the lengths of the skyscraper. Not thinking about what or who she'd see and who she'd miss.

She wasn't going to fucking die after that.

She rips her other arm up, feeling the grip of Sophie and Clementine pulling her up as quickly and as tightly as they can before she realizes she's back on the ground, and the once glass gap behind them is now nothing but a steep drop for them to worry about. Shaking momentarily as Sophie places a hand on her shoulder, worriedly glancing at her friend.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I blanked out I think...I...I just- I don't know."

"You can not do that again, Vi. We almost lost you!"

"I know! I know...I just-"

"Just what?"

"I thought I was dying! I didn't realize someone had caught me..." she mumbles, looking over to Clementine as the girl has her arms crossed, glancing to the piles of shattered glass around them that had yet to take the plummet.. Enough noise to gain the attention of walkers, sure, but they were too high up for them even get near them.

"Looks like we won't be going back here anytime soon." Clementine says, turning around as she heads for the entrance to a hallway the previous collisions of rocks had blocked. Leaving a startled Sophie and Violet to get up on their feet, and quickly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Vi?"

"My ass almost fell a hundred feet, but I'm good. Let's just find out where she's going before she actually leaves us for dead."

Sophie nods, helping violet off the ground as the two jog towards the doorway. Met with an old coffee room as items as scattered. The tiles grayed and dulled as they were cracked beyond belief. Old and new dust blocking the usual light as it still flowed within similar to snowfall. Only letting a very opaque light shine through and off the bits of tile scattered across the room.

Violet's attention was turned to the wooden desk. Now full of bullet holes, scratches, and other damages she couldn't quick make out from the coffee supplies —well I expired, scattered and broken across the rest of them. 

"Damn...I miss coffee...even the smell." She mutters, wishing she could at least get a remembrance of that if she couldn't have the actual drink itself. Instead only getting that same murky smell of the old metals around her, along with the dust and the water that flooded the subway as long as she remembered seeing it.

"If that was what we came here for, I'd cry." Sophie adds, looking through the old packets as she starts to get confused over some of the flavors. "Though the spice of pumpkin doesn't sound that great."

"Really? You don't like pumpkin?"

"I like the look of them, doesn't mean I'd eat it."

"Oh..." Violet shrugs, turning just as Sophie adds something else.

"I remember that Halloween by the way, don't even try and escape it."

Dammit Violet cringes at the memory. Knowing she'd been a bit too eager to go and look at the jack-o-lanterns and other pumpkins and practically became the equivalent of a starving dog looking for food when she'd found out about what was inside of them.

She'd never admit it, but it tasted pretty good. 

She was as happy as can be in her small scarecrow outfit. Her parents? Not so much. And her friends still haven't let her live it down.

"I'm surprised you remember, considering everything that's happened."

"When they first took me and Minnie to the Delta we were given journals. Everyone wrote in them since that's what basically kept them sane. I of course, wrote all the stories I could remember. I even still have it in my bag if you'd ever like to read some of them."

"I might take you up on that, Sophie." She smiles, though her curiosity is brought to what Clementine might've written within it. If she had a journal for herself and wasn't a soldier anymore — though Violet was unsure if she was actually sane, maybe she could find out more about her. 

She definitely had to remember that for later.

"What are we looking for, anyway?" Sophie asks, peaking over one of the nearby shelves as she looks towards Clementine. Noticing the girl wasn't near the exact pair of shelving from before. Knowing her curiosity might bring her into more trouble, the redhead puts a hand near her holster. Peering her eyes as she tries to listen for anything going wrong around them. And giving a knowing glance towards Violet a the girl did the same, pulling out a cleaver just in case.

"Clem? Where'd you go?" Violet calls out, wondering if she was being too loud or obnoxious and that it had just sealed their fates. But with a dead silence ringing around them, neither girl really knew what to do except to continue on forward.

They pass by a similarly damaged hallway, finally seeing Clementine's figure standing at the edge of a doorway. Her head tilted gently to the side as she looks into a room that is currently off view from the other two. Curiously glancing as the small light pours in through the side, casting a warm glow onto half her side, showing the sleeve-torn demon jacket and the white hoodie that shows beneath, lingering its sleeves at the base of her palms as Clementine doesn't even turn to register the other two had come close to her. Her curious stance almost confusing to the two girls, as it's almost peaceful.

Definitely not something they would have expected out of Clementine, even if they had known her for a short time.

"What is it?" Violet asks, putting her cleaver away as she lingers closer to the doorway. Watching as Clementine doesn't stop her, still staring forward with a lingering expression that was definitely not fear or horror. Almost like it was just a simple sight.

Something that was nice and nostalgic.

Only that certainly wasn't that way for Violet as she turns her head, nearly jumping back at the sight as Sophie quickly runs up too, not as silent in her shock as the blonde had been.

"What in the actual fuck!"

"Jesus...I know you said there'd be a dead guy up here but not...not like this shit!"

Clementine stares forward as her casted eyes darken in the realization of what it was. Looking to Sophie expectantly, almost as if she'd expected her to act more calm over such a sight.

Though she had escaped long before Clementine had. Almost giving her hope that maybe she'd return to her roots as well.

Clementine glances back to the sight in front of her. Towards the man she'd chased out and shot, looking now as it seemed to do more damage than she might've expected had it not been for the butcher knife at the man's hand.

Meaning he'd done it to himself.

Clementine stares at his face, how the dead eyes and the part of him that must've once been a walker—or close to it, was gone. Enough to show the slightly aging blood that was widely pooled around him as his literal insides were displayed outwards. Cascading in every which way Clementine looked. Almost as if there would be nothing left in his chest at that point as some of them were splayed across one of the nearby cabinets and in his other hand. The smell radiating it was just as bad as the dead that were walking. Enough for the sight to almost resonate something within the girl.

But it did nothing.

"I thought you said he was injured, what the hell did you use on him?" Violet asks, covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve as she still stares at it. Genuinely wishing she wasn't, but it was too much of something that caught her eye to look away, as everywhere else was simply red with blood that reflected some of the old surfaces.

"A gun."

"Did that gun have explosive ammo or some shit?!" Violet asks, knowing she wouldn't be surprised if Clementine had said yes or not. But when the girl approaches the dead man, leaving her boots to walk across the bloodstains that immediately cover the bottoms of them, she's even more confused.

"What the fuck? Just- why." She says, a loss for words as Clementine isn't even fazed by it. And Sophie merely watches with slight horror, but also a look that worries Violet.

As if she's seen this before. Again she wouldn't be surprised, but it didn't mean she didn't worry about what else the two might've experienced back at Delta or wherever else they'd been. It was simply the unknown that was terrifying.

"He gutted himself. Enough to cause him to not be able to move as a walker as they basically just...slid out of him." Clementine shrugs. "Or he got some sort of head injury. I don't really know it care."

"Of course you don't" Violet sighs. "So uh- why exactly did he decide to do this?"

"Beats me. People go a little nutty when they think they're gonna die. No doubt in hell this guy did too." She smirks. "Guess it's a good thing I fell."

"Right...so uh, now that we found your little gut buddy, we going home or something?"

"Nope. I gotta look for something." Clementine says, moving her hands towards the extremely bloodied jacket of the man as she pauses, looking over towards Violet and Sophie with a raised brow. "I take it you two don't wanna help?"

"God no I-" Violet starts, getting an elbow from Sophie as she mouths something to the girl. Shrugging her shoulders after.

Violet didn't know what the hell that meant.

"God...just...fine. I don't know why in the name of fuck we're doing this but alright."

Violet cringes as she tries her best to step around the blood. Knowing she had to give up at some point as soon as she hears the apparent splash by it, as well as the cold feeling splattering onto her legs soon after.

"Hate this hate this hate this." She mumbles, hovering over the body as Clementine begins to check his pockets, rummaging through quickly and with little regard to how disgusting the situation actually is.

"So...what do you need us to do again?"

Clementine doesn't look up from where she's checking. "Check his other pockets. He should have something. You'll know it when you see it."

"What if it's something dumb?"

"Just check his fucking pockets."

Violet sighs again, cringing as she sees the giant hole in the man's cheek and jaw that reveals the stringy flesh barely keeping it all connected. Darkened in the deep crimson like the rest of his body. Only the sounds as she moves his head are enough to make her simply want to just leave and plummet through the glass again.

She moves one of the top pockets in his jacket, previously hidden by the broken neck that was splayed to the side and full of the dripping blood on top of it. Enough to see a beige paper sitting folded inside as Violet picks it up, her bloodied hands leaving a red thumbprint on it as she does.

"Is this it?" She asks, not getting a verbal answer as Clementine quickly snatched it from her hands. Opening it quickly as her eyes scan through it. Almost like she was rereading it over and over again for memorization. And the way her eyes light up slightly are enough for Sophie to ask out of curiosity again.

Curiosity killed the cat.

"So uh...what is it?"

Clementine glances over to them. Letting out a soft exhale as she stands up again. Still holding it delicately as if she was scared of it. Before finally speaking up.

"Sophie, I take it your remember Delta's symbol?"

"Well, yeah. You and I both have tattoos on our wrist of it."

"So this is it then, right? This is real?"

Sophie raises a brow as she is handed the note. Reading some of it aloud carefully and relatively quietly as the words sink in all at the same time.

"Rockingham recruit, report to Teller's bridge by 0600 of the twentieth of October. Convoy will arrive to pick you and any other recruits there. Stay vigilant, stay with the Delta's currents."

Violet looks on confused to the other girls as they widen in their eye contact. Knowing what it necessarily meant, just not what it specifically meant to Clementine herself.

"Why do you need Delta's note? What are you going to do? Prevent people from going to them?"

"Not exactly." Clementine shakes her head. Her hands clenched into fists as she walks back and forth. Rubbing her hand at the bandage still on her head before turning to them again. "I'm getting my revenge."

"Wait what-"

"Lilly is going to die. And that's a promise." Clementine tells them. Her face darkening in seriousness as Violet feels a shiver down her spine. "And I'm going to be the one to kill her." 

Violet and Sophie simply stare at the girl in concern and skepticism—and a bit of fear, as she makes that promise to them. While Violet's never met the woman herself it sounds damn hard to kill someone within a terrifying community such as Delta. And by the look on Sophie's face it certainly seems that she's feeling the exact same way.

"Clementine are you sure that's a good idea?" The redhead asks, wary of their distance suddenly as she glances between the gutted body of the man on the floor and to the brunette again. Remembering what she'd done the past night and what she must've been capable of. "I don't think Lilly-"

"You don't have to worry about that. I find my way back to Lilly's little false promises and lies...and you two will get to see Minerva again. Maybe even bring her back home."

The two girls freeze at that. Their breaths hitching among the cold air to the point where it almost stings at their lips, their faces contorting into a mixture of worry and hope. The turmoil inside of them lurching in their stomachs as they didn't know what to say.

It all sounded like a suicide mission...but if they could see Minnie again...

"I thought Minnie was still with them?" Sophie grumbles, crossing her arms as she looks off to the side. Knowing that she can't hold up this much hope. Not even for her own sister. "You said it yourself, she didn't seem to ever want to leave..and I doubt she would if we all arrived there anyway."

"I never said you had to go with." Clementine tells them, leaning against one of the cracked pillars nearby as her nails absentmindedly scrape some of the small bits and chunks away. Her eyes moving to look between the girls. "I'm saying if you want that chance again...this might be your last one."

"This might just be a suicide mission. Not just for you- but for us as well."

"At this point? I don't really give a shit of what happens to me, Violet. What I'm saying is that if you two aren't there? Not only will Minerva disappear if I kill Lilly, but if she gets in my way and tries to stop me? I can't promise anything."

Sophie's glare deepens as she steps further in the room. Watching Clementine with caution as she grits her teeth, knowing she has to choose her words carefully. "If you lay a hand on her-"

"That's only if she tries to kill me. If she's still loyal to the Delta? She's as bad as the rest of them. But I'm not going to waste my time to be some damn savior and bring her back when I have Lilly and the rest of the Delta to deal with. If you really want a chance to stop her? I recommend you come with. Convince her that Delta is not the group she should be staying with."

The girls are silent as Clementine's eyes stare at the tumultuous blonde in front of her. The both of them knowing what she was actually meaning by those words. Even more so as her next simply confirm it. 

"Violet especially. If Minerva is still mad at me and Sophie--which is highly possible, Violet might be our best shot."

"If you're insinuating she's going with you alone...that isn't happening. It's my sister and my friend going along with you. I'm not letting her do it alone."

"Wasn't insinuating that. If anything you will be our best bet. But I don't think I can bring the others along."

Violet quickly shakes her head, her brows furrowed in confusion and slight anger as she tries to piece it all together. Knowing her own answer and opinion on it were fully conflicting. "The fuck? Why not?! They can't just-"

"It'll get far more attention from not only those bandits, but Delta will think something's up. They'll know that something is wrong. Your friends will be in far more danger on the road to them than they will back here in the city. Trust me. There's a lot less hiding places than there is here. And you've already got caught once."

"But you saved us! What are they going to do if they get caught again?!" Violet asks, pacing around the room now as she thinks of the two guys at Clementine's apartment. Knowing they're probably worried sick--and will be when we're gone!"

"That's why I'll leave them with some of my gear. My shotgun and one of my pistols, along with all the food there. Everything in that apartment except for what's in my backpack will belong to them. Period. Even the map with the layout of the subway, marked with the non-flooded areas if they really need to run to it for safety. They'll be fine if they made it this far out and in the world. Even I know that."

"Just- fuck I don't want to leave them. They've been with us through everything..." Violet mumbles, biting on one of her nails as Clementine gently shakes her head. Almost as if she knows what being in that sort of situation was like.

Maybe she did know...

"If you want to protect them? You'll tell them to stay here in the city. There'll be ways to know they're safe. Trust me."

"But it isn't guaranteed." Sophie points out. Obvious that she'd already made her decision, but it wasn't exactly hers to begin with as she looks back to the blonde. Playing more of a devil's advocate if anything.

"Nothing here is. But their chances will be better. They're survivors. Just like you. But you don't even have to go to begin with. You can stay back if you're that worried about them,"

"Just- we need to find Minerva too. Or else she's as good as dead. Even if she already is...we need closure. It's been too long." The redhead mutters. Leaning back against her own pillar as she hauls herself up to sit on it. Looking back down to the green eyed girl as she awaits her decision.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?"

"All depends on us, and how Lilly and the Delta might've changed. Otherwise? We'll come back here...if you get her. I just wouldn't if I was going by myself knowing how Minerva can be."

"Violet-" Sophie turns to her friend. "This is our only chance. And without that? We're leaving her behind. Just like before...I can't force you but...I'm asking you. Please do this. Aasim and Louis will be fine. They've got Chairles and her guns and places to hide. They'll stay out of danger-"

"I know!" She yells, quickly correcting herself as she takes a deep and shaky breath. "I know. It'll be hard...but I think we'll have to do it." She mumbled, knowing the others heard her by their sudden looks of attentiveness. "Let's do this."

"Good. One less thing for me to worry about. With you two, I might have a lower chance of being at knifepoint by Minerva. I'll just have to worry about my own finding Lilly's throat."

Violet scratches at her own neck at those words, opening her mouth to ask Clementine why she was so dead-set on killing Lilly and going back to the Delta instead of spending her time within the freedom she had. When she's cut off. Not by a sound she hears.

But one Clementine does. Enough for the brunette to place her palm over Violet's mouth. Getting a tight grip on the blonde for her to be silent as Sophie catches on almost immediately, taking place near the side of a way as she tries to listen in as well.

"Sounded like footsteps." Clementine whispers, whisking Violet off to the adjoining wall with her as she slowly retracts her hand, keeping a finger to her own mouth to signify for Violet to be completely silent. And as if the force of her grip on her mouth wasn't enough, the look in the amber eyes certainly was.

Violet listens to something--trying to make out a sound that isn't her own beating heart as she looks to the body--the gutted one that'd left trails of blood there. Enough for Violet to also remember that Clementine initially said it was a group of people. Not just one singular man. 

Were they hiding out here the whole time? 

It certainly didn't take long for Violet to figure out that the answer was a resounding yes as a shrill voice echoes and bounces off the walls into their room.

"You monsters! I know you're the ones who killed Jeremy! Ol' Stephenson pulled out his own guts because of you freaks! And now I'm gonna make sure that you're all gonna do the same thing!"

It's quick to reveal their hiding place as a wave of bullets fly into the room. Hitting the walls and window in front of them as it sends pieces and shards back in every direction from both concrete and glass. And all Violet can look at is how one of them hits the body--Jeremy, somehow sending more blood to splatter across the cracked tile floor, even as her hearing rings as more bullets fly through the room, she barely notices the harsh grip on her arm once more as Clementine starts running--then sprinting, towards the now open window.

"Run! Now!"

"Wait- what the fuck are you doing?!" Violet yells, bracing herself as Clementine sends her and the blonde flying outside of it--with Sophie hot on their heels, as they are fast to land on a nearby rooftop harshly. Stunned at the feeling of the tough brick their bodies hit as the girls catch their breaths.

But only for a second.

The remaining man is quick to make it to the window, not jumping out after the girls but rather raising his automatic rifle once more. His glare enough to pierce through the already broken glass as he shouts something incomprehensible. Preparing to fire at the teenagers once more.

"Follow me!" Clementine yells to them, beginning to sprint across the rooftop as her companions are quick to follow. Letting their feet take them as quickly as possible as their hearts pound in their chest. Doing anything Clementine does so long as it'll ensure they make it out of this situation. Even as Clementine jumps once more, landing across an adjacent rooftop.

But Violet doesn't mind the gap. Closing her eyes as she and Sophie both leap across it as well, continuing their hard sprints as soon as a single foot hits the adjoining roof as they still hear gunshots in the distance.

Luckily none that are too close.

"What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck!" Violet yells as she turns her head, following the girls as they hop rooftops over and over. Slowing realizing they're being lowered from the shorter buildings as they continue to hop down rather than across them.

"Just keep going! We're almost there!"

"Didn't realize we were going to be doing some fucking freerunning, Clementine!" Sophie pants. "Is this your way of getting out after that damn glass shattered?"

"Yes." She tells them, as if it's obvious. Her attention building back to what's in front of them. "But right now isn't the time to talk about this so keep fucking running!"

Violet does exactly as she says, knowing this is certainly not any sort of time to argue before the brunette makes a short jump, almost looking as if she wasn't going to make it. That the leap to the apparent brick and cracked building ahead was simply too far.

"Clementine!-" Violet yelled, sprinting as if she's preparing to catch her arm, but the sound as Clementine slips from her view quickly becomes apparent what's happening, as does the sight of the brunette sliding down a tin roof. Echoing out into the overgrown cityscape as the others are quick to follow. Listening to the sounds of them also hitting the tin siding as it screeches within each inch they slide at a quickening speed. Barely enough for them to register the ground coming into view.

Clementine lets out a huff as she hits the ground. The partially flooded floor splashing up at her ankles as she's sure to bend her knees upon landing. Watching as the other two are quick to join her--albeit not so gracefully.

The redhead stumbles through the water as soon as she hits the bottom. The splashes becoming deeper as her steps become more vertical than angled before she regains her balance, not quick enough to realize Violet was quick behind her, though not even enough for her to register the ground before as she's quick to fall over on her elbows. Sending bits of water in every direction with a loud splash.

"You alright?" Sophie asks her, helping the blonde up as she's quick to attempt to hide her smirk, though it fails as Violet spits out some of the old water she'd unfortunately caught in her mouth.

"Fuck. That." She breathes out, wiping the leaves and moss off her face and body as she looks at her half-soaked self. Cringing at the feeling of the other leaves that'd stuck to her body and went inside her shirt. Scraping at her already sore muscles and pounding heart.

"Well. That was...something." Clementine jokes, looking back and to the skyscraper as the window if far out of view. Whereas the man who was shooting at them must've been gone as well. "Do you two always attract the attention of crazed men with guns?"

"No, not usually." Violet rolls her eyes. "Thought that was more of your type of thing considering the only ones we've encountered was when you were just nearby as well. Unless you count Marlon for that matter."

"Marlon?"

Sophie places a hand up to Violet as she decided it's probably best for her to explain--primarily because of the sulking look on Violet's face as soon as she remembers the name she'd literally just mentioned.

"He's the reason me and Minnie were sent to the Delta. Traded us to protect everyone else."

"Oh...sounds shitty."

"It was, but it didn't exactly end well for him either."

"I think you're forgetting the fact that he didn't protect us. The dumbass basically made a deal with the devil and the raiders killed him the next time they came along. We all moved after that and ran into Sophie along the way...came to this damned city and, well...here we are."

"Quite the journey if I do say so myself." Clementine quips, looking past some of the flooded waters as she steps into a nearby and slightly heightened abandoned building to wipe off some of the murky water that'd seeped into her boots. The thick smell of old and rotting wood quickly filling her senses as the others follow suite.

"What about you? With the way you're acting I bet you've got a longer one." Sophie smirks, her curiosity showing through again as she knows she definitely wouldn't be getting the full answer.

"Definitely for another day. Bit too much to recollect if you ask me." She sighs, leaning her feet up on the side of a couch as she sits down. Letting herself relax. "Besides, I think we should rest a little bit. We still got a bit to walk through before we catch up to your other friends--and right after we tell them everything, we're out of here."

"Oh..." Violet mumbles somberly, moving her sleeves up to prevent the soaking wet piece of clothing to cling to her arms as she finds a chair as well, curling up within it as she lets herself fall deeper into the comfort of it. "I guess that's a good idea."

"Trust me." Clementine says, moving her bandage up slightly before placing her hat over her face. "You'll want as much sleep as you can get, though I bet you already know that considering the shit we've all probably been through."

"Yeah...I guess so..." The blonde mumbles once more, looking over as Sophie's already fallen asleep on a couch. A light snore emitting from her as the room falls into a peaceful bliss. Though her heart hurts at the thought of leaving her friends--she knows it can't be for too long. That they'd return.

But what she didn't know was if it'd be with Minerva alongside them or not. Something that stays in her mind even as sleep comes to her within the small abandoned building. Keeping her light nap to drift to whatever thoughts she might've had upon it.


	4. IV

Violet watches the way the scenery past her changes within each gust of the light wind. Those leftover from the storm of the past night carry into today as they brush some of the flooded waters at her boots once more. Leaving the browning leaves to stick to them like glue—even amidst to the annoyance of the blonde herself. As the trio silently make their way back to Clementine’s apartment.

At least in hopes that they’d do it before the sun would set.

“I didn’t think this would take us literally all day.” Sophie groans, biting into a piece of the old candy bar they’d found—primarily from the looted bodies Clementine had stolen from during their first encounter.

Though she’d never tell them it was from there exactly…

“Well, our little nap kinda took most of that out. Climbing and then running from a guy with a rifle will probably be enough to tire us out for hours. Plus the rain doesn’t help.”

“Alright- you have a point.” Sophie shakes her head. “What’s gonna happen to that old guy back up there anyway? Isn’t there a way he could try and kill Aasim and Louis?”

“They’ll be fine.” Clementine assures, her gaze is kept forward and vacant as she watches the way one of the old willow trees barely dips some of its leaves into the flooded waters below. Creating a few ripples every few seconds as it almost gives her a sense of calmness, something the rest of the city—even when it seemed devoid of walkers, never usually did. “He was limping the whole way. I doubt he’ll be able to hop down those roofs like we did. And even if he does, he’ll be worse off than a drowned out walker. “

“That’s...good I think. We’ll just have to warn them about that old skyscraper, right Vi?”

“Yeah.” The blonde nods, stuffing her hands into her old vest pockets. “I just wish they could come along with us, but I don’t want those two idiots to get into more trouble because of us.”

“Listen.” Clementine turns, her tone slightly harsher. “You’re doing the right thing. Questions it isn’t going to do anything but make it worse on yourself.”

Violet purses her lips, almost like she wants to deny that to Clementine or wants to go against her words. But it’d be useless. This random—and slightly murderous, girl could simply just forbid her from coming along. She didn’t need them. And if this was their last chance of getting Minerva back? They were going to take it.

Hopefully it was going to end well.

Sophie glances around, keeping her gaze clear and steady as she remembers Delta. What she’d seen and been through, and what Lilly was like back there. Chances are she was even worse now. With two of her previous right hand men leaving and escaping them, she could only imagine what Minerva was going through back there as well.

Or what was in store for them once they’d arrive. She just knew that she had to trust Clementine’s plan.

Whatever that was…

“So...Clementine…” Sophie begins, digging her nails into her own palm as she begins to immediately regret even thinking of such a question. But the sheer difference between the two girls was enough to come through with it.

The brunette, however, was not as patient.

“Well?” 

“Why do you want to kill Lilly?” She pauses. “I mean- don’t get me wrong. I despise her, but I don’t know if that’s reason enough to go on a near suicide mission for it. You’re free. You can live now. Why would you want to go back there?”

“I can’t let Lilly do- do what she did to us, to happen to anymore people.”

“You just…you don’t seem like the righteous type, Clementine.”  
Sophie points out, keeping her stance tall against the turning glare of the amber eyed girl. Wondering what Violet was most likely thinking of this situation herself. “This seems to be more for revenge than anything, but...not for her keeping you there before you escaped.”

The redhead watches as Clementine clenches her fists momentarily. Her arms shaking as the brunette visibly grits her teeth. Turning to face the openness of the rest of the street, which had finally begun to show its dry parts as scattered garbage leaned between the water and the asphalt there. Laying against concrete walls of the reddened rust of the old vehicles many had tried—and failed, to use to escape when the dead first started walking.

Their terror merely turned to anger as far as Sophie saw it, and Clementine was a prime example of that. Her voice low and gravelly momentarily as it chills both girls to their core with each word.

“That’s because it is.”

“What happened?” Violet asks, immediately covering her mouth as she wants to simply slap herself for speaking out without thinking. Squeezing her eyes shut as she expects to be yelled at or maybe even punched.

Hell she deserves it even.

But none of that happens as Clementine looks to them again. And the green eyed girl can notice the look of betrayal and sadness playing across her face. Almost as if it was telling a story itself. Once that soon escaped her lips.

And one that Violet wishes she could unhear.

She killed the only person who mattered to me!” Clementine says, attempting to prevent her voice from breaking as she runs her hands through her hair across the vivid memory. Almost as if she could feel the flames burning at her fingertips and eating away at the edges of the old clothing she once had. The smell of the smoke as it forced its way down her throat, choking her from the inside out and blurring her vision.

But it wasn’t enough

“I was looking for a little boy” Clementine says, shaking her head as she wipes away the physical memories of it. All except the sight she’d remembered. The one that wouldn’t ever escape her mind.

“There was this group attacking the place he was being kept. I-I ran through and did what I had to. But I just...I took too long.” She mumbled, taking a shaky sigh as her eyes move to the old roads as she watches some pebbles fall between the cracks within them. Trying to keep her memory from detaching from reality. “When I found him he-“ she pauses, her eyes glossing over again as she forces her tears to stop in their tracks. Her face turning into the angered force of nature Violet was already quite fearful of. “He was gone.”

The two girls are silent as Clementine waits for their reactions. Watching their looks of pity and sorrow just as she expected. The way her heart burns similarly to how McCarroll did and the way her anger only builds gets her feet moving on the way back to her apartment. Throwing a brick far and fast at a nearby wrecked van, watching as the object breaks into pieces after the long sound of metal denting rings in her ears. Leaving the girls slightly behind as she isn’t able to hear their ongoing conversation.

She doesn’t want to.

“Okay so you know how I hated Lilly before?” Violet asks, her gaze set and glued on the brunette ahead. “Yeah fuck her. Hated her before and I didn’t think it’d get worse but now she killed a three year old.”

“I’m horrified, but not surprised.”

“She do anything like that to you over at Delta before you left?” Violet asks again, wary of such a topic after Clementine’s outburst as she feels a pang in her chest. Neither of them had exactly gone through and talked about it. Only keeping their eyes ahead and what was coming up next for them after everything that's happened.

Sophie pauses, looking down at her friend as she visibly bites her lip. Obvious to the fact that she’s holding something back, the blonde just couldn’t tell what it was. “Let’s just keep going.” 

“Sure. Whatever you say.”

The trio slowly make their way back among the silence around them. Knowing it was something almost too familiar to everyone who was left alive her. Simply left to look and listen to the world around them for dangers or something else that might have caught their eye.

For the two girls behind her, Clementine noted that silence alone was enough to arouse some sort of questioning. Especially from the green eyed girl once more.

“So...how come there haven’t been many walkers here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like...I always heard cities were full of them, and now there’s like none.”

“Well.” Clementine says, pointing to a nearby deep body of water that’d hovered over a pothole. “Some fell down there, some are stuck up in the buildings around us. Others are drowned out by the flooding or the collapsing buildings...or, they just died out and now are out and after the people who escaped the city to begin with. There’s still a lot of course, but you just haven’t seen them yet I suppose.”

“Should I have been seeing them?”

“There were a few dead ones up the climb to that skyscraper. Some were beneath the deeper water. All slightly hidden...unless you really know what you’re looking for.”

Violet bites her lip hard. She’s been living in this word for eight years, she knew she should be better at this! There could be some random walker waiting to pull her into the murky and mossy waters and she wouldn’t even see it to get some sort of warning beforehand.

“Don’t worry about it, Vi.” Sophie smiles, patting her friend’s back. “You’ve never really been in a city. You’re only used to finding them out in the forests and not the buildings.”

“It should be easier.”

“But it isn’t, because you’re not used to it. But you’ll get to it at some point. Clementine must’ve, considering she’s probably been all over the place with Delta.” 

That sparks a look from the brunette as she stares at the two blankly. Not exactly answering their question, but they’d already known the answer to it anyway.

The two slowly back off, knowing it’s probably best if she doesn’t listen in just in fads they fade back into their previous conversation.

Which is exactly what they were doing.

“She said that kid died before Delta took her.” Violet points out. A frown reappearing across her face as she glances back down to her boots. “What do you think happened?”

“I dunno. And I don’t think I do want to know. Not yet at least. Whatever it was that kept her at Delta? It couldn’t have been good.”

“No...not at all.” Violet shakes her head, watching as Clementine slowly keeps her gaze on the world around her. Doing anything in her power to avoid making eye contact with the others. Instead finally speaking up as the old apartment finally came into view.

“We’re here. I take it you two are gonna want to let your friends know about...everything. But right after? We’ve gotta set off. So say your goodbyes now and get what you need before we head off.”

The two girls look on somberly as they make their way up. Their stomachs reacting even having to say such a conversation as Clementine merely waits outside. Listening to the breeze flow by the buildings and echo outwards before hearing a mumble of voices above. Knowing how that conversation was most likely going. And how the pit in her stomach is telling her how sad and pitiful it was for them to have to say goodbye to their friends for now...forever possibly. Something she didn’t want to tell them. And something she wouldn’t say if they truly wanted to get their friend back.

She just had to make sure Minerva wouldn’t see her as well. That would surely blow things to shit.

And how she’d probably have to give them some time.

The brunette makes her way over towards one of the overturned cars. Noting the way the rustic metal beneath it was now visible as it barely is able to reflect some of the little light that was flooding within the city in its blanket of warmth. The way the small specks of the clean metal still untouched by the apocalypse shined right back at her in her own reflection.

She watches the dirtied parts of her face. The dirt and muck and the blood that’d all faded into her previously vibrant skin. Now slightly sunken and thinned out. Her eyes still remain in the previous brightness she once had years back. But she knew that it would fade too. Wondering when the clock would stop ticking around them and they’d turn into the soulless and lifeless auras the walkers held within.

Her attention is drawn away from the slightly lively reflection within the pipe as she hears a cry up above. Almost enough to draw her heart into a race before she realizes what it’s from. And why it’s occurring.

“Shit.” She mumbles, shaking her head quickly as she squeezes her eyes tightly. Walking further away from the old apartment to give them some peace and privacy. Finally finding a place on an old and separated car seat before she reaches into her ripped pockets. Pulling out the old pack of cigarettes she’d taken from the hunter yesterday. Watching the small logo that shined in what little light was left of the day. Enough to bring her to slightly shake her head as she pulls one of the cigarettes out. Glancing between it momentarily as she mutters something until her breath.

“Fuck you Bonnie.” The brunette whispers. As humorous as she’d found it originally, the woman did introduce her to cigarettes to begin with. And while they “helped”, she certainly found herself dependent on them every once in a while. Luckily not enough to need them every waking second like some others would, but certainly so she’d keep a pack whenever she found them.

There’s a small and flickering array of orange, yellow, and a slight blue as Clementine uses her lighter. Pulling the cigarette to it as it casts a tiny glow at her dirtied fingertips. Moving across her face as she brings it to her lips with a sigh while the night seems to fall upon the rest of the city. What once would be a cascade of lights and life within the city was now a signal of death, destruction, and the ultimate demise over the failure of those who tried to keep it all upstanding. Leaving others to militarize themselves either in groups or on their lonesome in the fight against both the dead, and the other humans remaining.

With each puff of light smoke Clementine reminisces about the old times. Those she had with people who cared about her. And people she cared about too. Those who always swore to protect her.

And those who failed. Those who left like the rest of them.

This would be nothing new to her. All she had to do was kill Lilly. These girls will go off with Minerva and be back together like their own family. Without a care from the brunette if they’d last or not. 

And she’d...keep moving forward. Like always.

If she makes it out of there alive.

With a last puff towards that though, Clementine flicks the cigarette down and into a nearby puddle. Watching the ways the last flicker of the lit cigarette fixed into the ground before it’s crushed beneath her boot with a quick movement. Her boot moving side to side momentarily before she looks up and towards the old apartment. Watching and listening for anything else to come out from them.

And it was silent.

Her hands move to her pockets as she walks up towards the beginning of the small climb to her home. Pools of amber catch the two girls hauling their bags over their shoulders as they join in for one last hug with the other two, enough to see Clementine herself as they all come up to her.

Well, shit.

She almost wishes she still had that cigarette now as she watches the two boys—Louis and Aasim, walk up to her. Their faces forlorn and nervous, even if they were slightly grateful they wouldn’t exactly have to come along after all.

“We just...we wanted to thank you for saving us and helping us get Minerva back-“ the freckled one says, and Clementine immediately puts a hand up to stop him. Shaking her head quickly.

“I’m not helping. I’m delivering them if anything. Whatever happens there? It’s not up to me and I’m not going to be doing anything to help. I just need my revenge.”

She watches as the boy’s eyes almost look to her in fear. Giving a sheepish smile as he quickly shoved the other—equally nervous, friend up. And Clementine can make quite the assumption of who it was, practically the one who’d given her the bandage on her head.

Guess it was more like a bandana now.

“I-I Uh...just wanted to apologize about the um-“

“The bat? The one you hit my head with for no reason? The only you could’ve killed me with?”

He merely scratches his neck, looking fearfully towards the floor momentarily as Clementine waits nonchalantly for some sort of answer. 

“Yeah...that.”

“Well.” She hums, tapping the bat in her palm before offering it forward. “Might as well keep it, seeing as you’re good with it.”

“Wh- are you sure? I-“

“Positive. Take it, because the rest of us have got to go.”

“Oh...right.” He nods, holding the item in his hands as Clementine watches them give each other one last hug. Whispering something about luck and coming back home to them. 

And promises. Which was almost funny to her. How easily they probably would wind up broken.

“You guys ready?” Clementine Asia, taking a last look over to her apartment as the group is still wiping at lone tears or sniffling. Enough to almost warrant her to feel annoyed by it, but she didn’t feel anything at all. It didn’t seem to matter much to her right now.

“Yeah...yeah we better go before we change our minds.” Sophie nods, giving a short wave over to her friends as they stay within the small apartment. Obviously seeming skeptical and worried, but it was their only hope for another friend to return. They knew how important it truly was.

“Bring her back.” The freckled teen says again. A confident nod being given towards the girls as Clementine’s two companions nod in agreement. Looking determined as they finally head off, in the opposite direction they came. With the night fallen in the darkness upon them as the events from the past night come over them. Almost too much as they realize how little time had truly passed. But they didn’t have long to begin with. And if Clementine was correct, this was their only hope.

They just didn’t know if the risk was worth taking, but it would be too late to reconsider now.

Clementine keeps a careful eye out on their surroundings. Her vision wading through the thick darkness of night as it only left for small grazes of grey to be left on the sides of buildings, reflecting down towards the flooded waters nearby as it became their main source of light. At least, that’s all Clementine planned on using until there’s a sharp glow of white from behind her, as the blonde carries a flashlight in her hand. 

“Hey! Watch the eyes.” Clementine warns as soon as she shines it at her face, blinking a few times to get the burnt image out of her eyes as she looks back ahead. Not even bothering to turn around this time.

“Sorry, sorry. Wanted to make sure it works.”

“Oh it does.” Clementine whispers. “Just check it on your arm or at your feet next time, not the back or front of my head!”

Violet pouts, even more so as Sophie gives her a sight elbow to the side over something that probably should’ve been obvious. Well can something she definitely should’ve known better about. 

Too late now. 

Clementine watches the area around the light given by Violet’s flashlight. Knowing she’d have to be on lookout for those that they wouldn’t catch. While she could possibly rely on them, it wasn’t at all a given, or something as guaranteed as what she’d see with her own eyes. Wading from the darkened and murky waters where walkers would lie beneath, to the way the light would reflect off the metallic remains of the buildings. Those that weren’t covered in nature, at least.

She listens to the crunching of the soaking wet leaves beneath her boots. Listening to the way the silence around her seems to grow. Not a bug or anything else in earshot. All but the boots of the trio and the rustling of their old and worn clothes together highlighting the seeming loneliness the city had held within it now. Gone we’re the bright lights available to see even from the tops of space, and back down was the despair that could come crashing down onto any of them once more.

Clementine was all too familiar with it, in retrospect.

The silence is broken only by the whispering of the two girls behind her. Enough for Clementine to hear and listen in to, but she blocks it out. Focusing all her senses on the area ahead, as she doesn’t know exactly what to expect.

“You doing okay, Vi?”

“Yeah...I know we both miss them. We’ll see them soon. With Minerva too.”

“Yeah. We sure will. I just ...I promise to keep you safe. Even when I couldn’t bring Minnie back, I knew she’d want me to protect you. So I’m keeping that promise to her….to the old Minnie, at least.”

“Hey.” Violet’s voice softly resounds above the rustling of leaves beneath their feet. “You have been. As best you can. Only when you needed too as well. And we’ll get the old Minnie back.”

And if we can’t?”

“Then we’ll force this new Minnie to come home with us. Or else.”

“Violet she’s taller than me and like a foot taller than you.”

“I have my ways. Just wait.”

“I just hope you won’t have to use them.”

“Yeah...me neither…”

The conversation slowly drifts away as both girls bring their eyes to the world around them. Shivering amidst a cold gust of wind that almost wills them to simply go back. The cold trickling up their arms across the bumps forming on their skin, becoming teeth-chatteringly chilled within each passing second before they step into another pool of ankle-height water.

Which was even colder.

“Jesus Christ!” Violet yelps, hopping slightly as she immediately feels the freezing drops of water hit at the rest of her from the harsh movement. The sound getting the attention of the other two as they stare, waiting for her to be done with her shenanigans. “I didn’t think it’d be this cold.”

“That’s kinda what happens when water sits in the dark, especially after the storm we had yesterday.”

“I know that. But still. It shouldn’t be this could.”

“It’ll get warmer as we head up through the pipe through the emptied sewers. It might sound disgusting, but all the water got flooded with the other kind, so don’t make a fuss about it.” Clementine tells them, pointing to the grated entrance through a large pipe. Where the inside--even with a flashlight, is practically pitch black. 

“Head up through there?! Really?!” Violet asks, watching the skeptical look from Sophie over it as well. 

“Unless you’d rather stay out here, be my guest. We’re already far off from where the apartment is. So there isn’t any turning back.”

Violet pouts again, looking warily into the old pipe as she lets out a sigh. Knowing she was either going to regret this, or wouldn’t make it out to even do so.

“Fuck it.”

Violet feels herself go stiff as they begin their walk into the dark unknown. Listening to the echoey drops of water that’d make their way down to the small amount of water within the ground. Her vision slowly becoming apt enough to see the cracked and smashed walls, those that led to openings filled with dust and small crumblings of concrete and whatever other material it’d been made of.

There’s a silence as they listen to the echoes through the deep pipe. Watching the small stairways nearby that led to further openings and paths. All of which Clementine avoided, not even moving to search.

“You sure you know where we’re going? This place gives me the creeps.” Sophie asks, knowing it was probably exactly what violet had been thinking of to begin with.

“Yep.”

Sophie blinks momentarily at her simple and short answer. “Oh...ok…”

“So uh- what’s the plan?” Violet asks, hoping to change from the awkward situation. 

“The plan?”

“You know...like. What we’re doing in here or whatever you’re wanting us to do once we reach that drop off point.”

“You mean pickup?”

“Yeah- for the recruits or whateverthefuck.”

“You’ll see. If I tell you now it might screw everything up.”

“How?” Violet asks, slightly louder than before as her voice shoots through the rest of the pipe and sewer. Getting lower and lower in tone as the other two glare back at her. 

“Like that.” Clementine says, almost in a monotone voice as she doesn’t continue moving. Her hand moving towards the holster as Violet’s eyes widen. Seeing the old and slightly chipped and stained machete the brunette pulls out.

Well she’d certainly not expected that.

“Whoa wait it was an accident, no need to uh ...do that…” Violet chuckles, watching the eye roll of the brunette as she turns again. 

“Not you, dumbass.” Sophie warns, her hand etching towards her own weapon—her revolver, as Clementine whispers something.

“Hear that?”

Violet listens only, hearing an almost pained groan from deep within the tunnel. Knowing exactly what it must’ve been. 

“Walker?”

“Not just one.” Clementine says, listening to the higher pitched scream from down ahead. Sounding more like a human than anything, but they knew better. “Not a lot of space in here, either.”

“Shit...this could be bad…” Sophie mumbles, her hand tightening over her own gear as she watches Violet get prepared as well.

“We have to keep moving, come on.” Clementine warms, walking slower and more intricately as the girls keep up a similar pace. Their flashlight gazing ahead to show them the sight of whatever they might be missing. Enough for their hearts to pound and for them to will their senses to work in overdrive. Teeth gritting and gaze shifting in the quiet as they’re wary of the noises becoming louder, closer.

“Looks like there used to be a camp here.” Violet notes, getting the girls’ attention as they eye the emptied supplies and mattresses nearby. Shelved in torn backpacks near both new and dried pools of blood.

Violet’s heart pounds as she sees it. The flashlight glinting off the fresh crimson. It hammers in her chest as she sees another mark. As if someone had been dragged as hand and body marks are stained in the same red. 

But there was no body...not yet at least.

Her eyes almost stay glued to the blood before her flashlight flickers, sending her heart into another palpitation as she quickly hits it against her palm. Shaking the torch to get the batteries to stop malfunctioning.

Thankfully, it works.

The blonde brings the flashlight back forward to ahead of them, unskewed by her companions as she realizes what’s only a few feet in front of her. Her green eyes widening as she subdues any sound from coming from her throat.

There’s a walker up ahead. Faced away from her and towards the bloodied ground it’s still dripping upon slowly. Its ribs torn and open as they’re spread out of its body, as if it were some sort of bug eating plant that was just waiting to crush its prey between them. As if it was a hug of death from something already dead.

Its jaw was unhinged. Gawking open towards them with so many wounds in the newly turned walker Violet could hardly count. It’s fingers broken and bending backwards as they exposed the bone through them. Sticking out like jagged rocks as the walker finally turned fully towards her. It’s pale eyes gazing right at her in realization, especially as it simply stood there.

It wasn’t until now did Violet see the rest of its chest has been gashed open. Somehow keeping whatever was inside stuck there as she could see everything. But none of it was moving nor functioning. Only rotting and decaying as they girls were completely quiet for the few lingering seconds they’d each seen it. 

That is, until Clementine stabs her machete through the upside of its neck, splitting it easily as violet sees that perhaps it wasn’t that dull after all. Watching and listening as the frail bones bunch and shatter as the machete still moved up with the brunette’s swift movement from its chin. Finally ending right in the middle of its nose before she retracts it. Letting it fall face down as the split skin slides off to the sides. Decaying even further than it had originally.

They watch as Clementine’s face comes into view of the flashlight. Hues of white scattering across her skin as the walker blood is freshly splattered across it. Soon to join the old human stains of it. But her gaze doesn’t change from the almost furious expression she has as she turns around. Gazing forward as more noises escape down the tunnel.

“Sophie, how many bullets do you have in your revolver?” She asks, face still staring forward and away from them as her gaze darkens like the rest of what lied ahead.

“Four.”

“Good. Just continue keeping count. That number might lower in just a second.”


	5. V

There’s a moment of quiet agreement as Clementine continues. Knowing the two remembered her words as they begin working together. Their eyes all darkened within the pitch black tunnel, knowing that nightfall was a primary cause for it, and whatever walkers were nearby certainly would show their decrepit faces just as the first had. The groans of the decayed leftovers of human beings still resided further down. Their echoes becoming less and less resounding as they realized how much thinner the hall of the tunnel would become.

Almost to the point where they’d be in single files.

“Just keep going.” Clementine harshly whispers. Her voices barely a magnitude above the quiet drops of water pooling at their feet.

Violet nods, gripping her nearby cleaver slightly tighter as she can barely see the white forming on her knuckles—before her attention turns back to the white of the flashlight highlighting what must’ve been down ahead.

Clementine slightly crouches, giving the redhead more room to stand over her is the case that she may actually need to use her revolver. Steady hands and eyes peering forward as they move together. Slower than before, but also much more silently. Listening as some groans become more apparent, just as a heaping jaw of decayed flesh tears it’s arms out at them. Skin peeling at its fingers as Clementine is nearly gripped by them, ducking under fast enough as she gets behind it, just in time for Sophie to hit it over the head with the back of her pistol with a sickening crunch.

Violet moves to finish it off as soon as Sophie gets past it, slicing her cleaver directly across its face. Watching the way the blade cuts deeply right through the faded iris of the walker, showing what dead flesh laid behind it. As decayed and disgusting as it’d been on the outside as some of the old blood gets onto the blonde’s face alongside the flesh. Her green eyes looking vibrant against the nearly black blood laid against her pale skin. Slicing at it deeper and deeper before the cleaver finally comes free, and the groans of this walker stop.

And it isn’t until she hears a gunshot does Violet realize there’s more. And more are going to come now that they’ve heard that echo through the hallway. Slicing anything else she thought she heard as Violet begins running to rejoin the others, hopping across laiden bodies of walkers and deeper puddles mixing with the blood she barely saw with the now red glinting in her flashlight. Mixing together and flickering across the bodies of her friends up ahead in an image that gave her chills.

“Keep going, there’s an opening to a wider room down the hall. We can’t let any walkers get close now that we only have like...three shots left.” Clementine mumbles, seeing the nod Sophie and Violet both give her before they run to the other room, stopping dead in their tracks and nearly colliding with each other upon entry.

It looks almost like a small entryway. Stocked with the old supplies similar to the other room as the girls look over everything. Eyeing a nearby map splayed out on a table as well as the thickening smell of blood filling the rest of the room.

They knew what that meant. All too well for that matter.

Clementine eyes the supplies momentarily before she moves back through the doorway, grabbing a nearby bottle at her side as she grips it in her hand, watching and waiting for any sort of sound that would signify a walker or a person was nearby. The smell of blood getting thicker and thicker as she finally opens the adjoining door. Her eyes glancing up in realization. 

“Holy shit.” She whispers, the others soon to follow as they hadn’t exactly heard such a reaction out of her over something she saw.

Theirs weren’t very different.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Violet is quick to shout, putting her shirt over her mouth over the encroaching smell soon replacing the blood that’d previously filled the room, which is head was now resting against their boots in the gruesome crimson stains the liquid held that once dropped from the rotting body.

“And I thought walkers smelled bad.” Sophie shakes her head, cringing at the smell as she lets out a cough. While Clementine still stared at it.

The way they hung from the ceiling, their head broken in with what looked to be previous injuries. 

Meaning they definitely didn’t do this themselves

The rotting skin held a black tint to it in what was already a darkened room only lit by the torch Violet had been holding and the array of lanterns across the tables—now littered in the same red crimson the rest of it had poured down and to the ground. Now in different pools that had coagulated long ago. 

“Looks like his skin melted into his fucking bones.” Violet points out. Almost coughing and gagging again. 

Clementine nods, venturing slightly closer. “Practically is. Must’ve been here a long time.”

“Like weeks.” Sophie adds. 

“Yeah, maybe even a month.” She pauses, looking back to the room of supplies in the back before keeping her voice slightly above the harsh whisper it’d been moments ago. “I think it’s clear, we can stay here for shelter tonight.”

“What?! With monthly deadie over there? Don’t you think that’s a little-“

“It isn’t like he’s going to turn.” Clementine shrugs, opening the nearby door as violet merely placed her hands up in frustration. Following her anyway as she wasn’t going to be caught anywhere past them within the rest of the dark tunnels.

Or the dead guy.

She watches as Clementine wipes at her face, leaving small stains of blood across a diagonal line from her eyes and cheeks. Almost turning her head at how intimidating it had practically seemed, but nowhere near close to what could have been if she wasn’t exactly fond of the rest of the teen.

“So uh. That was quite the rush. But how come we’re in the tunnel of death?”

“It’ll give us shelter, and it makes our trip quicker than going down the ruins of the old skyscrapers up there. Wouldn’t want to run into any of the Coalition anyway.”

“The what now…” Sophie pauses mid bite into a candy bar, her brows raised and eyes almost fearful as she practically knew the answer.

“They were part of the group who attacked us. And the guys who had that map from Delta were going to be deserters. They act like they’re some new hope against walkers. Like they’ll be some military for us all to look up to and have protecting us. When they’ve done anything but.”

“So some of them are good? Not just like- killers or whatever?”

“They act like it. They haven’t exactly “reformed” anything yet. They’re still killers and monsters just like the walkers…” Clementine tells them. “Just like Delta.”

“They must be at war with them.” Violet mentions. “If those guys were deserting I doubt Delta would be accepting recruits from that group otherwise.”

“Definitely. Those two haven’t gotten along as long as I used to be a part of Delta.”

“No kidding. They seem just as bad.”

“Except for the fact that they don’t force children to be child soldiers, if there’s anything I can give the Coalition credit for, is that they don’t kidnap people for recruitment...but that doesn’t mean they aren’t persuasive…”

“Something tells me this persuasion isn’t always great.”

“Not really, but nowhere near as bad as Delta was. Not to the point where they lie anyway.”

“Fun.” Violet jokes, leaning back against an old wooden chair as her green eyes glance back towards the bloodied room of the executed man. Wondering what he’s done to deserve that. As she knew she couldn’t just feel bad. There’s a lot of things he could’ve been, a lot of things he must’ve been. But now? He was spared the fate of becoming a walker. But she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he deserved to be one. Or maybe he didn’t deserve to die at all.

Morality and empathy were confusing. Especially through the amber eyes Violet finds herself glancing to now. Wondering how they saw it. Knowing it could never be as black and white as people would assume. That they themselves were bad people in their own right. That maybe one of them deserved the same fate as the man inside.

But who was to decide that now? Between those who fought wars that both sides said it was “for the good of the people”, it definitely wasn’t a simple definition. Right now there wasn’t any good for the people. They couldn’t help the lone survivors outside their own walls or at the other ends of their guns. 

It was like the entire world lost the concept of trust. Of humanity and of some of the empathy that maybe they should’ve had.

But it was lost years ago to the sea of the dead, it wasn’t like they could grab it like a needle in a haystack.

Her attention is drawn back to the damp room the trio is within as she hears the sound of a bottle opening. Glancing over to Clementine as she inspects an old bottle of some type of alcohol. Having a fiery orange liquid inside among its torn up label that was practically unreadable now.

“Thank god. I feel like we deserve something to help us take the edge off.” The brunette grins, the pads of her fingers absentmindedly tapping against the sides of the glass as she turns to the others with a sneer. “Want some? I take it you lot have seen enough blood for an entire damn month.”

Sophie places her hand up, awkwardly shaking her head as she tries to be polite. “Uh...I’m good, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Clementine shrugs, looking over to Violet with a raised eyebrow, almost as if she was already well equipped with what the response was most likely going to be.

Either to deny it like Sophie...or maybe get her attention away from the blood filled room that was just nearby….

“Fuck it.” Violet whispers, watching the way Clementine’s brows raise in surprise, a hearty laugh coming from the girl as she lets out a smile the blonde is rather curious about. 

Though this might be a bad thing…

“Well I’ll be damned. Take a swig, it’ll get your mind off of whatever troubles you’ve run into before you idiots met me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sophie asks, partially amused as Clementine didn’t even take a sip of alcohol yet and here she was already speaking her mind. Though if she was honest, she didn’t really know what else to expect.

“Considering you knocked me out with a bat and I’ve still got this bandage on my head, I think I get a pass.”

Sophie rolled her eyes amusedly, watching as Violet takes a quick sip of the drink. Handing it back just as quickly as she coughs and sputters against the liquid burning at the back of her throat.

“Damn!-“ Violet coughs, unable to see the amused look on the two girls’ faces as she rubs at her stinging eyes. “That shit burns!”

“Yeah, that’s the whole point.” Clementine grins, taking a swig herself as she has a similar initial reaction, but not to the extent of Violet’s.

“When you said it takes the edge off I didn’t expect it to literally start a fire in my throat.”

“That’s the entire point.” Clementine grins, taking another swig as her face almost contorts with regret over it...almost. “Let’s you forget about the bad because of the sweet taste it brings.”

“Sweet? Since when is the taste of pain sweet?”

Clementine merely shrugs, leaning back against an old chair as her amber eyed scan the ceiling above. Looking to the plastered and boring landscape above her as she wonders what monsters must be looking for them within the outside. Those she knows have been dead for a while, and those that need to be killed before they get a chance to get their hands across any metallic trigger. Her glance moves over to the two girls nearby as she wonders what hellscape they must’ve been through as well, especially if they deemed going out to another one for a chance to get someone they cared about back a worthy cause.

But Clementine has to admit, she knows all too well of what that was like. And while a part of her wonders if she should even be caring about these two, the other knows the pain of being able to hold out that small amount of hope for someone...only for it to end horribly.

Clementine just doesn’t know if it’ll end the same for these teens either…

“Clementine? You still with us?” Comes a voice from across her as Clementine turns back to them. Her eyes adjusting to the small amount of light as she notices the redhead looking worriedly at her. Eyeing her bandage specifically. 

“I’m fine…just...thinking is all.”

“Oh.” Sophie looks on quizzically, almost as if she didn’t exactly believe that answer. “Your head doing okay.”

“Yeah...yeah.” Clementine mutters, wishing they could stop asking how she was doing for a moment. Even if it seemed sparse, she didn’t really like it in the first place. 

It reminded her too much of the past. Something Clementine wanted to stray as far away as she could. Even if it was difficult. Even if she wanted to not care about any of it, even if…

Even if it simply hurt to do any of that.

“Alright.” Sophie nods, almost as if she saw through the small facade Clementine had been putting up. Choosing not to delve deeper into the shattered survivor’s mind within the eclipsing night ahead of them. Full of uncertainties. Of worries and of the unknown.

But what would their world be without that anyway?  
Clementine didn’t know, nor care for any of it. Knowing she was practically on a delivery mission for these two. That she’d get her blade to Lilly’s throat soon enough.

And whatever happened after? She didn’t care to plan for. She just wanted her last goal to end well. Hoping that maybe...it could. 

But hope was a strong thing the brunette found herself rather incapable of bow. Remembering the last time she hoped for something it’d either been for AJ’s life...or for her own death in a moment of despair.

She couldn’t have either if that now. Not to the extremes it’d roving her to before.

She just had to be..melancholic.

The brunette looks up as Violet‘s attention is drawn to little things around the room. Her gaze dazed and almost blurred as Clementine can’t help but snicker. Unsure if it’d been the alcohol that was supposed to help earlier or not...but it sure had to be kicking in now as she almost chuckles at the blonde’s confusion ahead of her.

“What...the fuck...was in that drink.”

“Alcohol. Dumbass.”

“No shhhit.” She slurs, catching herself amidst it as she nearly snorts at herself. Knowing she hadn’t even had that much to begin with and was practically sounding like someone who’d had an entire six pack instead. But soon she didn’t even care for that either, instead looking towards Clementine and Sophie over and over again. A confused expression on her face even if she wasn’t exactly drunk, she didn’t have the glances of someone who looked sober either, though it was quite obvious she was, maybe the lack of sleep and the intake of alcohol had made for an interesting combination.

“So...this whole grand plan of yours we already agreed with.” She pauses, almost like she was determining if maybe she should have another drink or not, or how this might just end up. “You’re just gonna...what? Up and kill Lilly?”

Sophie looks over as well, a forlorn expression across her face as she remembers some of her time at Delta as well. And how Minerva might be faring herself.

Clementine merely leans back, taking another slow and slightly regretful swig of her drink. “Yup. She’ll figure out every bit of what she’s done to me. And I’m gonna make her pay. She doesn’t deserve to be here anymore...and I should’ve known that from the beginning.”

“Like...when they found or captured you?”

“No...no.” She sighs, leaning over as she places an arm on her knee, adjusting her cap and bandage once more before looking into the green eyes ahead of her. A serious and remembrance of an expression Violet could only watch ahead. “I knew her from the beginning. The very beginning.”

Sophie nearly spits out her food, coughing momentarily as it erupts through the shelled room. Looking back with a confused and almost betrayed expression across her face. 

“Wait what?! If you knew her from the beginning, why in the hell would you have gone along with her o-or went with her to Delta?!”

Clementine remains unphased by Sophie’s outburst, instead leaning back as she looks to the old knife on the desk. Her gaze not moving as she explains herself.

“When I lost AJ, I didn’t care if it was over or what would happen to me. I wasn’t thinking about the consequences when Lilly found me...only when I found out the truth about everything did it all make sense...and that changed many of my plans.”

“Why didn’t you just...you know...kill her when you first found out?”

“That wasn’t my priority then...I hated her and I was so angry...but I couldn’t take it out then. Not when I didn’t have time to think to myself or be on my own and free...now that I do? I know what I need to do...and what I want to do.”

Sophie seems to pause at that. Remembering the rules of her old military self and what she could and couldn’t do. And while she certainly has many, many questions about it...she’s content for now. Knowing that Clementine wasn’t just an escapee with her history. 

But that didn’t mean she agreed with her plan. Only with the part of them possibly getting Minerva out of it all.

“Like I was saying...we were part of an old group back when this whole thing started. She was with her dad—some racist asshole, and when he died...she lost it. Killed a member of our group like she was nothing. Over something she accused her of...and it just didn’t end well. So we left her behind.”

“Sounds like she’s only gotten worse since then.” Violet adds, wary of her words as Clementine only nods, glancing back up towards the old ceiling again as she watches the way the dust falls on them. Slowly and precariously as nothing else is in the room around them. Empty from the life and the dead that’d tried to kill them just before. 

As her mind roams to listen to the rain storm that still downpours as it had the previous night. She thinks back to what she’s doing. Knowing that if she couldn’t trust or believe Lee’s words anymore in a world like this...she had no one to turn to. No one but herself in her own empty sight of the world around her. How the cities were the same as the forests or the bloodied tunnels and rooms she found herself within now. Listening to the way droplets that were leaking in from the surface slowly dropped into a slightly growing puddle. Combining with the blood in a thick mixture that Clementine was too used to seeing.

Her attention is drawn from what is left as she shakily leans back again. Hoping to rid herself of such intense thoughts and reminiscents by instead falling into a dreamless and imageless slumber. Even with the two nearby open to see it, she couldn’t care less of what they might think of her apparent emotions...even if she didn’t want those to matter to herself, either. 

It was all too complicated for a teen like her. To get delved into the caverns of collocation towards their possible demise like so many others before her. She just didn’t care...or didn’t want to at the very least. 

Everything Lee had taught her had nearly been proven wrong. Everything he told her conflicted with Lilly. But Lilly’s teachings may have been false as well after what she’d done to AJ. To her. Her mind was in a hedge maze of teachings and lessons she couldn’t pick from. Confusing them into a worsened mixture than the blood and rain nearby. Knowing that her own mind was becoming blank, but not open for anything new. What looked to be a blank canvas was only painted in shades of gray and white that would cloud everything she’d soon come across.

Even new and kind people. Still wary of their trust in her and her trust in them...or lack thereof. While she’d shared a drink with them, it certainly didn’t stop Bonnie, Mike, or Arvo from betraying her too. Leaving an old wound through her shoulder on both the front and back. And though there were scars littered up her back now, that one indented one that’d shrapnel outwards into the ugly crater it was now certainly didn’t help her case of looking as innocent as she’d been back in the days with her Brooklyn hoodie and radio.

She only knew she’d been fucking up since the start. On a downward hill and avalanche that was waiting to collect her as well. And her latest victim was AJ...but she only hoped that would change. With either two possibilities she’d accept.

It was her or Lilly. That was the end goal. One of them would have to be caught in the rapids now. She was done with it all and wanted a conclusion. Not a new start or some midway passage she could fix like she did back at The New Frontier, but something she could collude upon and finally get something determinant to her own testament as a force of nature.

And whether Sophie and Violet would be a part of that or would be caught in the crossfires of any of their violence they’d collide within soon? Clementine didn’t know. She didn’t know what Minerva would do with them. Or with her for that matter. Only knowing that any of them could die at any moment. And while she didn’t exactly want the two girls to, she knew that if she couldn’t prevent it, she shouldn’t guilt herself over it. But that was simply easier said than done.

She drifts off on that note, remembering those she still had picture perfect memories of. Neutral in terms instead of the good times or bad. As her memory and dream of neutrality was simply as grey as her morals, and her spirits.

It wasn’t long before a certain green eyed girl notices that slumber had fallen upon the brunette. Her gaze lingering momentarily with worry and pity she wouldn’t dare let the amber eyed girl catch her within. A look of compassion washes across her features, as she notices Sophie do the same.

There’s a soft and discontent sigh from the redhead. “What the hell has that girl been through.”

“I have no idea.” Violet says, rounding out her words with a sharp edge to them like the slick of a knife. “But it must’ve been terrifying.”

“Even before Delta...that girl’s been through the ringer. Meaning we might have to be even more careful about everything. And while I wish whatever experience she had at Delta and everything beforehand was comforting and gave me confidence for what we’re going to do? I’m just worried she’s a ticking time bomb.

Violet nods, knowing that Minerva might be worse off. And that their symbols of trust were practically gone or broken, and certainly contained some sort of worry for what would occur to them as well. But they’d already signed up for a mission like this. And Violet certainly wasn’t stupid or cowardly. Instead stubborn with a taped boot down to protect her ankles from the potential walkers that’d like to grab her foot for a treat within their mangled and decrepit jaws. Much like the ones Violet only hopes the people who hurt those she cared about would soon become.

And while she didn’t know if she could do anything like that herself, she had no doubt that Clementine—or Sophie for that matter, would if necessary. And while it was slightly reassuring, like Sophie had mentioned earlier. The two had been soldiers. Child soldiers for that matter. Betrayed and somehow escaped whatever horrors they experienced out wherever Delta truly was...and how that changed either of them? How it truly made them see the world different? Violet didn’t know. And she didn’t know if she wanted to either. For war was simply never something she’d think anyone would get involved in when the world was practically ending. But everywhere she turned people were being dragged into one.

And now she was being dragged into a coup and rescue mission towards one of the main fighters. Towards an unknown place and towards people with harsh and deadly intentions. Certainly sounded more dangerous than being out with a walker herd surrounding them or in some precarious situation out within a high school and some locker confrontation. Or being drunk at a party.

Instead, Violet was tipsy from a small shot-like sip of an unknown drink in an abandoned and bloodied room full of the dead. Those who’d died twice, and those who’d been lucky and only had to experience it once.

Yes, this was certainly better than some stupid high school drama. 

Can’t wait to see how I might die. Violet jokes to herself. Gun, knife, explosion, even someone’s fucking fists. Oh! Maybe I’ll fall like I nearly did in that glass, or even get bitten by a damn walker. Might as well just smash my head with Chairles.

She almost laughs at her own joke as she notices Sophie’s amused look. The two had awkwardly drifted off from their conversation anyway, and nothing around them had even changed before Violet finds herself in the socially awkward aura that was literally anything other than where she was now.

Guess she still had the problems of an average teen 

“What?” She asks, raising a brow and trying to look relatively annoyed towards the twin, who only audibly giggles as her light blue eyes seem to sparkle so much they dance around the room.

“You’re daydreaming again.”

“It isn’t daydreaming if it’s at night.”

“Well you aren’t sleeping, what else am I gonna call it?”

“I dunno, imagining?”

“Imagining.” Sophie snorts. “Like that doesn’t sound fucking stupid.”

“At least it’s better than Louis’s jokes.” Violet grins.

“Is it though? Is that really true?” Sophie teases, lingering on the end sound as Violet genuinely looks mildly offended at her comment. Wondering if maybe she was right. Something so small could definitely be one of Violet’s worst nightmares instead.

“Better fucking be.” Violet crosses her arms, almost surprised that Clementine hasn’t even stirred at the noise. Especially if she was practically a hardened soldier who’d wake at the sound of a walker or human.

Maybe she was up in general. Definitely a situation violet could imagine occurring, and a possibility it truly was occurring now. But she wasn’t going to test and check to see if the sleeping lion was awake now was she?

No, Violet isn’t that dumb anyway. She knew that. Sophie knew that. Hell, Clementine probably knew that.

Didn’t mean she didn’t think about doing it however. As she almost moved to actually do such a thing, before realizing what the very real consequences might be because of it. Which could possibly end in what? Death? At the very beginning? She wasn’t too thrilled of that being an idea when there were very real threats they’d have to encounter and get through. Dying at the start by the person who’s literally leading them there seemed ridiculous. Something she’d think Louis would do. Not her.

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t at least curious about it. Wondering that if Clementine wasn’t asleep, what she’d just thought of their conversation that’d relatively involved her, or if she even got any sleep at all. None of them looked like it at least, so it was rather hard to tell. 

“Violet.” Sophie calls again. “You’re doing it again.”

“Shit, sorry. Sorry.” She grins, turning in place to curl up to keep some warmth within the room. “We should probably just get some sleep.”

“Good idea for once, blondie.” Sophie smirks, leaning back momentarily to stretch her legs out. “Have no idea when we’ll be getting up, anyway. But if we’re heading near the old bridge? Might be early because of how long of a walk that’ll be.”

“Let’s just hope we aren’t thrown off that bridge for whatever crazy idea she’s had since we found that torn up guy.”

“Yeah…we’ll watch out for each other, no matter what it is. Okay, Vi?”

“Always. At least the fact that there’s two of us helps me keep you two in line and in check.”

“In line? We’ve saved your ass more than once.” She giggles tiredly, looking to Violet and back to Clementine momentarily. “But something tells me all eyes wil need to be on her, just in case.”

Violet looks over as the conversation partially dies down. How Clementine’s assumed sleeping form hadn’t moved still as she was facing the couch. Maybe imagining some scenarios herself or some sort of route they’d end up taking soon. And all Violet could think of was everything that could possibly go wrong along the way.

“Maybe we do…”


	6. VI

There’s a faint ringing in Violet’s ears as she slowly begins to wake up, groaning at her aching and cold muscles from their treacherous trek they’d gone through the pouring rain and the old tunnel. Leading to the stiff and slightly uncomfortable furniture that lies in the wake of some missed violence they’d come across. All too normal for them nowadays as the blonde leans up, stretching as far as she possibly can as she listens to the sounds of her bones cracking. Sighing in the relative relief she garners from it before she takes a glance around the room.

There’s a small opening that lets sunlight flood into the room, highlighting it in a golden brown and showing each of the specks of dust that clutter nearly everything around them. Living within the end of the world certainly brought about how much practically  _ everything  _ needed to be cleaned, and Violet knew that included her as well.

But as much as she wished for a hot shower, she certainly wasn’t going to go and take a cold one out within the storms that passed last night. She’d definitely rather be covered in muck and blood for an extended amount of time than be shivering and sick.

It doesn’t take long for her thoughts of her own hygiene to be washed away as Clementine walks into the room, holding an old and chipped mug of sorts as she takes long sips out of whatever is in it.

“You sure slept in.” She quips, leaning back against an old chair as it squeaks against the now aging water and blood against the floors. The smell of the thick and murky waters out past the sewer line were more apparent, as the wind had seemingly picked up just outside. 

“Gotta get good sleep at  _ some _ point, we are basically on either a suicide mission or some targeted assassination, I doubt we’ll be getting good rest unless someone puts a bullet in our brains.”

Clementine smirks, taking another sip out of the mug as she sneers towards Violet slowly. “I like the way you think. No bullshit, straight and to the point.”

“Thought I’d be a bit too blunt honestly.”

“Nah...no one gives a crap about that ol’ stuff anymore anyway. Might as well tell the truth than lead someone on too far. Doesn’t do them any good.”

Violet nods, remembering how Louis was practically the opposite of that. And while he’d said he held some optimism for their mission to bring Minerva back and to go along with some murderous and vengeful body lacking of a soul, it certainly seemed suspicious...or at least  _ worrying _ about the entirety of the situation itself.

“Guess not. World changed anyway. People did too. We all did at some point, some just did it far fucking worse than others.”

“You can say that again.”

Violet glances over, her curiosity rising of the past of the deserter before her. A rogue, a martyr. Someone with an old spirit gone and missing. And she didn’t know for how long...probably permanently…

“What’s your plan, anyway?” Clementine suddenly speaks up. Watching Violet blanky, as if she was a bored animal. A bored creature waiting for some type of amusement. Something that’d change the solid core of walls she’d surrounded herself within after every tragedy.

“My plan?”

“After you either die, or get your friend back. After you get  _ Minerva _ ...back.”

“Well if I die, I fucking die. I feel like that’d be simple unless I somehow have control of whose guts I get to munch on for an afternoon snack. But if we get Minnie back?” She pauses...furrowing her brows as she thinks on it. “I dunno. Head back somewhere. Find a home.”

“A home?” Clementine asked, her voice raising almost in curiosity and questioning, as if she’d never heard or believed such a concept existed. Sure she had her apartment. But it was in no way a  _ place _ she’d defend. But rather the  _ things  _ inside she’d do as such for now that she had a goal to kill Lilly. Risking your life for a  _ place _ like a builidng seemed stupid. Worthless.

“Yeah. Some place where we can relax. Somewhere we can be people again. That's ...that's the dream at least.”

Clementine shakes her head. Gripping the mug tighter upon each word. “There’s a reason why it’s a dream.”

“What?” Violet asks, her tone as sharp as the nearby knife that's already killed many previously. The one Clementine always seemed to make sure had blood stained across it at all times.

“That’ll be impossible. The world’s fucked. What do you expect?”

“A chance? Something for us all to look forward to like we  _ should _ ?!”

“Like we should?!” Clementine’s voice sharply asks, a figuratively confused look across the amber irises as they stare Violet down. “This isn’t some story or some fucking fairy tale! You could have a home and be shot in the head the next day! You could be torn apart by those you love or by anything outside of it! There’s no such thing as a  _ home _ now!”

Violet shakes her head, rising from her space as she walks towards Clementine, who doesn’t even flinch at the steel cold gaze or the harsh movements of the blonde as she  _ barely _ has a height advantage over her. “We can fucking protect ourselves. We can protect a home. Now I don’t remember asking  _ you  _ if it were  _ possible _ . There’s a lot of things  _ you _ can be wrong about, Clementine.”

The brunette glared, her clenched fists staying at her sides as she merely sneers again, her brows remaining furrowed and angered as she chuckles harshly and forced to herself. Remembering how she doesn’t care. How she _ shouldn’t _ care. These people didn’t matter. They never would. They were merely something holding her back on a delivery mission for a small connection to her past at Delta. A strand of remembrance. As soon as she’d get there they’d be gone anyway. “Alright.”

“Wh- ‘alright’?! You aren’t going to say anything back?” Violet asks, confused and frustrated as Clementine’s face returns to a neutral state. Shrugging as she turns to head back into the dysfunctional kitchen that’d already been looted within. 

“Yeah. Whatever. Be ready to leave in a while”.

Violet watches, furious that Clementine had dropped it so simply and without any sort of care. Disappearing back into the rummaged kitchen as she leaves the blonde to turn to Sophie, who’d been watching from a corner of a room. A curious expression on her face as she tries to think of something to say for a few beats.

“What...happened?”

Violet scoffs, crossing her arms as her glued attention finds the pair of blue eyes glancing confusedly at her. Knowing that Sophie hadn’t done much of anything to warrant as a victim of their attitudes. Instead looking over to hold it for a certain brunette.

“Nothing. Just her and her damn bluntness…”

Sophie nods, in all seriousness she’d understood where both were coming from. And playing the middleman in this scenario wasn’t exactly her favourite pastime for a couple good reasons. “She’ll warm up. She’s just used to-”

“Delta.” Violet answers, running a finger across the blond locks that’d fallen in front of her eyes. Knowing that she shouldn’t be letting these types of things be getting to her, especially not through by someone who had no hope left in them. But only a mission.

She’d never tell Clementine this, but she was still sporting a soldier’s mind. And while Sophie had refrained from most of it, only inkling towards it at small moments, Clem had been there much longer. More susceptible to whatever lies they were telling her. So it was unknown if she’d change. Or Minerva for that matter…

_ Fuck this was all so complicated...and almost seemingly hopeless. _

“Yeah.” Sophie sighs. Looking back with some uncertainty as she shakes her head. Removing memories of what Delta had stayed with her like the tattoo on her wrist as she knows their plan. Or at least...what Clementine had already told them at the very least.

There were still many,  _ many _ more questions. Almost too many to count across all sets of hands the girls had. And she knew just by the look in Clementine’s eyes as she returned to the room, that they could either be answered simply and almost  _ too  _ easily, or that they wouldn’t get any at all.

“So our plan…” Sophie asks, watching to see if she steps over a fine line Clementine had yet to show, but the brunette merely keeps her glazed over gaze, at least listening if she wasn’t paying that much attention. “Care to tell us more about it?”

“Well.” The amber eyed girl finally says after a beat. “We’ll use the location the defectors had for the recruitment. Act like we’re new since I doubt the people headed up through here will recognize us, especially if we’re in far different gear or some bandanas at the very least. And they’ll take us on a convoy and to Delta, just passing through the recruitment like last time.”

“Won’t they recognize us there?”

“They will. Which is why once we’re near it, or through some of their stops, we need to make sure we get out, even if we’re heading the same way.”

“And ...how do you propose we do that?” Violet asks, doubt filling her mind as Clementine’s gaze once more doesn’t help at all.

“There’s a lot of ways.” She says simply, glancing to some of the gear they had as it seems to click on Violet’s head.

“Oh.”

“Like I said, a possibility. There’s other ways we could do it. But we have to do it right if you want a chance of getting Minnie back. Or if I have a chance of getting rid of Lilly.”

“Me and you will have to stay hidden, just like you said.” Sophie agreed, an icy blue gaze focused on the blonde momentarily. “Violet will be good...for all of this at least.”

“Then it’s a good thing she came with.” Clementine shrugs, allowing her own attention to draw over to the green eyed girl, almost as if her irises were searching for something that wasn’t there, something she wasn’t used to missing.

Sophie smiles. “Guess so.” 

There’s a few moments of silence between the girls, as they decidedly wait for either someone else to speak, or a noise to cascade through the empty sewer pipes. Decay and blood all relevant to each and every one of their senses as they still remember the feeling of it splattered against their faces or the way the red tinted nearly everything in some of the adjoining rooms or the way it stained against their skin, plastered against their hands and knuckles and dried into a faded reminder of the newer pools of blood they’d spill.

It was almost normal now, but that didn’t exactly mean it felt that way. It just simply had to be. For both the living and the dead.

“We should head out. We have a long while before that recruit pickup arrives, but we need all the time we need.”

Violet quirks a brow. “Why? Shouldn’t we just stay here where it’s safe?”

“Maybe. But if we can get some supplies on the journey over it’ll allow us to be more prepared and scope out some of what they might have planned.”

The girls stand, gathering their bags and the small amount of supplies within the room that they can carry. The thick smell seeming to grow as they know they’re going to be within the fresh air soon, starting to actually miss it as the humidity fills their senses just as everything else in the adjoining rooms were. Almost looking far smaller and empty as they knew they were leaving than from when they were running from some walkers and looking for shelter.

“Ready?” Clementine blankly asks, already pushing the shelving unit from the door as it lets out a whiningly annoying screech across the wooden boards. Mimicking it with the door as its chipping pieces splinter out as soon as Clementine opens the door, stepping back into the main piping area as the two girls behind her are quick to follow, not needing words to answer her question.

But that didn’t exactly mean Clementine would stop speaking on past events.

“Done moping around now?” The brunette quips, holding a ghost of a smirk to herself as the others decide not to answer. Wondering if this was going to continue to spark something or if it would somehow at least contain itself within the mysterious girl. Unridden by any social rules or cues most would’ve used now, as she seemed to speak by whatever was on her mind. 

Though that didn’t mean that she didn’t have her own variety of secrets, Violet and Sophie knew that quite well between the two of them at the very least. Whether it was good or bad, they didn’t exactly know, but a part of them wasn’t exactly hopeful of it considering each and every circumstance laid out to the girls themselves.

But it isn’t long before their thoughts are brought out and back to the long echoes of the tunnel. Listening for some of the terrors they’d encountered the previous night as they wonder if it’s only going to come back at them. The groans and growls of Before had all disappeared. Leaving the empty hollows of their wet footsteps to be all that was shown across the metal coldness the rest of it had delightedly given them/

But their literal breaths of fresh air once the light at the end of the tunnel showed the early morning daylight, Violet and Sophie couldn’t be happier to get back into the slightly flooded and crumbling city around them.

Even if they had to keep moving.

“Next time you want me to go into some sewer tunnel I’m bringing a damn gas mask.” She scoffs, looking back to the entrance of it in disgust as Sophie and Clementine watch the area around then vigilantly.

“If you can find one you can do whatever the hell you want with it. I can’t imagine what someone would pay to have one, even if we don’t necessarily need them.” Clementine tells her, but her amber eyed gaze stayed ahead, wary and peering towards every possible hiding place there might’ve been. Too many at that.

“If I didn’t have to smell blood or mold or whatever the hell kind of shit is all around here I wouldn’t mind as much. Just imagining a  _ shower _ after all this time sounds like heaven.”

“You can say that again.” Sophie grins, imagining it herself as the redhead only knows what had been there since Delta, though it hadn’t exactly been a good thing since she left and soon deserted them.

“There.” Clementine suddenly says, pointing an extended arm out and towards a bridge in the distance, one that’d collapsed years and years ago and still held the crimson rust that resembled the blood they’d seen in one of the rooms just prior. But one that violet wasn’t too caring of the color nearby. Her interest peaking as she looks back to Clementine, whose unwary expression  _ for once _ is at least assuring.

_ At least relatively so. _

“That near there meetup point?” Sophie asks, almost wishing she had a pair of binoculars or something she could use to get a better view with the glare of the sun peaking through the steel and rusted beams out in the distance.

“Yep. Should be at the base to the middle of the bridge. Depends if walkers are nearby or they’re just a bunch of fucking idiots as usual.” 

Violet looks between the two, obviously questioning the plan just as she had been when she first heard it prior. “My bet might be on both. But are we just gonna waltz up and see what happens?” 

“Pretty much.” Clementine nods, the heel of one of her boots sinking into the murky waters once more before she starts off moving again. Almost as if she has some sort of compass in her head that would lead her right to the bridge when buildings would tower in front of it.

_ Literally _ .

It doesn’t take long for Violet to note a small chromatic metal protruding from Clementine’s belt. And while a part of her practically assumed she’d still be carrying a weapon on her, she didn’t exactly know what type. 

_ She was glad that she at least left some with Aasim and Louis to say the least. _

There’s minutes of silence within the trio. Either looking for something to say or trying to engage in their murky and flooded surroundings of the growing overcast above them. Chilly winds pull at their clothes and bring the water to reach gently higher in its cold form; almost threatening to leak into their boots at that point.

But Violet’s mind wasn’t on any of that necessarily. Or on the other surroundings and noises that were flooding the vast and abandoned city just like the water did at random levels between the lower entryways of the old metro stations and subways. From the dry asphalt still brought them crumbles of rust, just like always.

But the blonde’s attention was more on a remembrance and a worry for the girl they were looking for; one Clementine knew and was hiding information about from. Once they were after, and one the brunette specifically said she wasn’t afraid of killing if she had to.

But Violet was more or less like a cat as Louis would say; and this was one of those times she was going to let her curiosity get the best of her.

“How...how else did you know Minnie?” 

There’s a pause between the girls, and almost as if the entire environment around them goes completely silent does Clementine make a quick glance back. The front of her face not visible as the blonde can only tell she’s clenching her jaw, but she wasn’t going to let up on the question that easily.

“You seemed to like...have some personal stuff with her.” The green eyed girl shrugged, ignoring the warning glances of Sophie as she continues. Knowing she has to push for the information the both of them want to figure out.

“And?” Clementine’s voice returns, sharp and quick like the sheath of a knife. Straight and to the point. But none of it necessarily scares Violet, either.

“Think you could tell us?”

“Not in detail. At least not yet.”

If Violet was honest, that answer was better than whatever else she might’ve been hoping for. And it was giving her an opportunity she didn’t exactly know she’d have or get a chance at, but she sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

“Alright, give us the easy route then.”

“Wouldn’t call it fucking easy.” The brunette spits back. Glancing to the looks across Sophie and Violet’s faces as they only look to her. Almost as if they were patient and waiting for this information on someone they cared about. And while she didn’t know how they’d react to it Clementine was done caring about anything like that.

“I knew her well when I was brought to Delta. Broken or whatever the fuck I told you, not going into detail with that either. But...she was...she was a light for me when I was there.”

Violet could feel her heart pounding at those words. She knew Minerva was definitely different. Though she wasn’t at all expecting  _ that  _ if her assumptions were correct, but Sophie beat her to the question.

“You were together?”

“Yeah. She helped me. I….let’s just say u wouldn’t have been here now if it weren’t for her. Dark shit or whatever it doesn’t matter. But like everything else that changed. And now it’s practically the opposite.”

There’s another moment of silence as Clementine catches their confusion. Rolling her eyes and tightening her grip on the map in her hand as she continues. Almost getting furious by the second.

“Whatever. It was intense. It was... _ good. _ It was what I thought I  _ needed. _ But then I found out how much of a fucking liar Lilly really was, and told Minerva to come with. But she refused. And things went downhill from there.”

“She knew you were trying to escape?” Sophie asks, almost hopeful that her sister still had some good in her. “Did she help you?”

There’s another moment of silence as Clementine turns, stopping in place as a hand moves towards the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly to show the end of a jagged scar that is coming from the middle of her hip, but only the edge up to near her stomach is visible, the rest is hidden by the rest of her clothes as Violet feels he heart drop more for the girl she thought she knew. The one she thought she liked.

“Quite the opposite here too.” Clementine coolly explains. “She was kind enough to try and lure me into a trap, but I mainly ducked out of the way in time. Grazed it instead.”

Violet and Sophie were silent as they look to it. One moment Minerva was together and in some sort of intense relationship with this girl and the next she tried to lure her into a trap to kill her before she’d try to escape. Whatever type of trap it was it certainly didn’t look pretty, more chaotic and sporadic if anything else. But the switch in Minerva’s mind is what scared Violet the most. Especially if she was the fiery redhead’s last hope.

Definitely had to put a lot more trust in herself and the others for her own life now. And she wasn’t exactly fond of that.

The girls return to their silence as their questions get answered. But morbidly so. Enough for them to return to their roots of survivors rather than teenagers as they ground themselves into the world around them. Listening to the splashes their boots make across the thick mud they move across, or the way a walker with an arm hanging by muscled threads slowly limps from one building to the next. Old blood still flaking and falling off of its body and onto the old and dusty asphalt below.

“Might be more.” Clementine warns, grabbing a jagged and makeshift knife from a broken piece of glass out of her pocket, gripping it within her fist tightly as she walks coolly towards the walker. Listening to the groans momentarily before making a quick and clean slash across its face. Creating a deep laceration that drops the walker instantly to the ground in a heap. All within a single breath of the brunette. “So keep watch.”

Violet nods, feeling the wrapped handle of her own weapon as she looks down to the cracked metals of the cleaver. Wondering if it would just up and break one day.

_ But it sure as hell wasn't going to be this one. _

With the quick turn of her heels she spots another. Hanging from a lamppost by its neck—-as some sort of demonstration, an old sign that once showed who or whatever it must’ve been now indebted within it. Protruding inside the old rib cage of what once was living, and now was a literal sign of the dead.

Her own grip tightens similarly to the brunette’s as she grabs the bony ends of the remaining pieces of the walker’s leg, ripping the weak and frail bones downwards quickly until she hears a crack, enough of the walker groaning to get a hit on something other than its abdomen or extreme toes as she created a deep slash down its spine. Hearing and watching as chunks crunch and come out of it. Showing its old age for sure.

_ Whoever had done this sure had a bad cleanup duty… _

Her attention is brought from the spring like actions of the dead walker as she turns to Sophie, watching the redhead kick another walker in the chest, sending it flying back and through the broken edges of an old window, piercing its throat with a jagged and garbled groan from the remaining dead before it lets out something almost similar to a whine. Enough for them to turn their attention to it as the already dead eyes become far emptier. Something that sends a chill down the girls’ spines just as quickly as they’d spotted it.

“Any more?” Clementine asks, almost expectantly as the girls had all killed one walker each. A number almost suspiciously perfectly within the city as they’d found and dealt with far more at random intervals, something that was definitely not overlooked or overseen, though it was something that should’ve been look into for sure. 

“Don’t think so. For once we might be in the clear.” Sophie sighs, watching the way Clementine moves across the old path, dragging her makeshift knife or shiv along a brick wall, as if the sound had been soothing.

_Didn’t_ _make the girl any less terrifying, especially not with what they learned of Minerva. Something that probably shell shocked her sister and something that would fit a while now._

“Yeah. Keep an eye out for others. I don’t like this place one bit.” Clementine mutters, wiping the old blood of the walkers across a now further stained sleeve. Watching and poking at them as she waits for some sort of reaction. Inspects the rigid and burnt edges of their clothes that’d embedded within their decayed flesh, before she looks back. A curious expression on her face, but her gaze was unwavering and dull. Almost like the walkers beneath her boot. Almost as if she wasn’t satisfied by what they’d done.

“Neither do I.” Violet shivers.

“We should keep heading towards the bridge, the longer we wait here the more we risk.” Sophie warns, a hand on Violet’s shoulder, as though she was predicting something to happen. Something she’d have to push the girl out of the way from. 

_ But there’s nothing but the chilled wind of the city _ .

Certainly was peculiar to the other as they continue. Almost on the outlook for people or for those they’d run into at the meetup. Their feet aching with each wet step even as they made it onto dry land. But as the rusted and broken bridge seemed to be closer in view, the girls couldn’t help but continue.

Their one chance—their singular shot at this, actually seemed feasible. Like the old asphalt beneath their boots would slowly bring them to the far entryway of the bridge. Of whatever was supposed to be nearby the meeting spot that ranged for a wide variety of space. And questions arose in each of their heads.

_ We’re there other recruits? _

It had definitely been into the growing cold as the girls tighten their grips on their pockets. Feeling the stinging at their faces and at their legs from the tears and holes in their clothes, from the old stains of blood that were riddled against their skin. Their questions only brought their moods lower than they originally thought possible, as all of them were practically set in stone and in waiting. Wondering for what might happen, especially as their questions remained the same.

Amber eyes watch the nearby buildings. Glancing to the windows and wondering if people had been hiding there. If people were going to be waiting to ambush them just as they had to the pairs up and on the skyscraper. That whatever they were getting themselves into it sure wasn’t good.

_ Though it definitely wasn’t to begin with. _

It isn’t until Clementine gets a  _ different  _ cold that settles on her skin does she turn around. Glancing far and past the highway behind the bridge, past the wrecked cars and past the miles of debris that was laid out since they were first struck with the endless death around them. And from there, she notices something.

Something  _ moving _ . And something growing  _ closer. _

Her breath hitches momentarily, before steadying herself. Knowing another checklist off of whatever her goals truly were are now coming into fruition. 

_ But she can’t get eager yet _ .

“There.” She says, her voice low and almost booming, but not yelling.

“What? What is it?” Sophie asks, turning her attention to the laser eyed gaze Clementine has her amber irises on. Seeing it, but barely. While Violet is silent, almost knowing the answer, but looking to the brunette now for a true oirmation.

“Delta’s here. Right on time.”

Sophie knits here brows, glancing around just as they had before. “No other recruits?” Nothing?”

“We might’ve killed the only ones they would’ve truly gotten.” She shrugs. “Or had for that matter if they deserted to begin with.”

“Must have heard those horror stories of what they’ve done.” Violet muffs out, and to Clementine's surprise it has a layer of poison to it. Actual anger and resentment. Something the brunette almost wanted to know more about.

“Remember the plan?” 

“Yeah. What if they recognize us?”

Clementine shrugs nonchalantly. “They’ll take us in. Probably to be labeled as true deserters. Or they’ll try and shoot us. Either way, we’re prepared to say the least.”

_ Wait what. _ Violet asks herself. Now she wasn’t exactly ill-equipped...but that was against walkers. Not actual soldiers or people for that matter. And now not only did Clementine sound as insane and murderous as usual, but so did Sophie. Whether it was from Delta or not...she didn’t know.

But she was probably going to find out soon enough. And whether she was willfully hopeful or completely terrified, she might as well have just found herself a nice place in the middle. And by nice it was about as calm as the rugged asphalt or the jagged rusted cars around them. Just like the rest of the world. Decayed and in a lack of spirit. But here she was, encountering what was basically some thriller rescue movie like this war in a book or a movie. She just never thought she’d be in one.

_ She only hoped that Delta wouldn’t try the second route Clementine was planning for as their vehicles came into a close view of the trio of girls. Preparing to take their new “recruits” out and with them back to the horrors of their own home. _


	7. VII

Clementine’s gaze is unmoving as she still holds her concentration out and to the nearing vehicles. Noticing the old scrap metal around the edges and windows of them for armor, from sedans to SUVs and to a large truck—one that looks ready for transport, out and at the front of the lead. People hidden behind the wheels and inside as dirt treks up and behind them. Roaring motors become louder and louder to the girls as they stand their ground. Knowing they were all a part of Clementine’s crazed plan, and they needed to trust her for right now.

Though that was hard enough to begin with…

“Do we just sit and wait?” Violet asks, her voice rising as she knows no amount of sound necessarily matters across the cascading engines roaring nearby. “Or...maybe do we go and hide?”

“Neither.” Clem is quick to answer, raising a hand to get her to quiet down. “We’re standing here and  _ waiting _ . This is part of the plan.”

There’s a moment between them as Sophie is quick to realize the rest of the plan. That while they’ll be taken, their worries of others recognizing them might not be as formidable as before.

“Just be ready for anything...right?” Sophie asks, watching the small nod from Clementine as she nonchalantly leans against one of the broken pillars, kicking the remaining pebbles beside it as her gaze doesn’t move from the approaching vehicles, which are close enough now to see the people behind the windshields—and the armor that hid most of them to begin with. But none were recognizable as Delta members Clem nor Sophie had met before.

_ Thankfully. _

Violet clenches and unclenches her fists repeatedly, pacing shortly across the small area as she looks to the paper in her hands. The ‘proof’ they’d stolen from dead and dying men to have a chance at both death and one to get Minerva back. 

_ Though that could lead to the same outcome. _

She shakes her head, moving up to Clementine who only now breaks her gaze. Raising a brow towards the blonde’s frantic speaking, as if she’s racing the vehicles themselves. “What if they recognize you? What if they try to kill you and-“

Clementine rolls her eyes, returning her attention back to the approaching vehicles. “We’ll deal with it. Plain and simple. Nothing else to be done unless you just wanna give up and go home to those guys you have back at my place.”

“No I- I just don’t know how these people act o-or how or what they might do to us-“

“Calm down.” Clementine says, her voice slightly raising. “They want us as  _ recruits _ , remember? They aren’t gonna do anything to us as long as they want us to fight  _ for  _ them.”

Violet’s quiet, not necessarily content with that sort of answer, but she knows it’s all she’s going to get anyway. Listening to the tires approach as a large truck stops relatively close to them. Where armed men step out and make a slow approach to them. Looking calm and almost robotic in their synced movements.

_ They were soldiers after all _ .

“Remember. Make them think we  _ want _ to be a part of Delta.” Clementine frowns, shaking the thought away again. 

“Hard enough once you’ve already been there.” Sophie crosses her arms, looking to the girls next to her before returning her gaze to the approaching soldier, and his torn and makeshift gear that he holds along with the rifle in his hands, glancing up and down at the girls.

“Never thought kids would willingly go with us.” He says, a slightly British accent attaching to his voice with each and every word as it comes out as completely apparent and obvious. “That is...if you’re willing to go to Delta?”

“Yep.” Violet’s quick to respond, placing a paper in the man’s hands as he inspects it. A curious glance casted to the other girls before he merely sheets and nods respectfully before he turns to his men.

“Checks out! Let Daniel know we got some recruits coming in!” He shouts, turning back to the girls’ way before looking around them, almost as if he’d been expecting someone else or simply more people in general. But he instead beckons them forward.

“Alright now. I take it you don’t exactly know how we work around here so it might seem a bit overdone or insane—maybe even scary in a world like this for god knows what damn reason you’d be  _ that  _ for.”

He begins, his eyes locking onto Violet’s momentarily before continuing. “But we gotta do protocol. You aren’t prisoners but for  _ right now _ we gotta treat you like it. Sound good?”

Violet shakes her head. “Uh not really-“ 

“Good.” The man says again, both ignoring her answer and grinning as he calls more of his men over. “Now. These are just zip ties, won’t cut your skin unless you keep trying to break out of them, but we gotta load you into the truck after we get your weapons off of ya.” He twirls his hand as if you beckon them to do so, and after a monotonous few seconds, Clementine begins to, leading the others into doing it as well.

There’s clanking and clattering of their gear as Clementine ignores the gazes of the others for as long as she can, only stealing a surprised and impressed glance from the lead soldier after she finished putting down all of what she had.

“Well I’ll be  _ damned!” _ He grins, picking up some of the weapons Clementine had as he inspects them. Like a kid in a candy store or Christmas morning. “Got a lotta gear here, girl! You know how to use it?”

Clementine only nods, getting a rough pat on the shoulder from the man as he laughs to himself, hauling some of it over his shoulder as the soldiers begin zip tying the girls’ hands.

“ _ You. _ I have no doubt it will be of some use to us. Show us what you got later and I’m sure Lilly’ll be  _ real  _ surprised at the treat I brought her!”

Clementine flinches got unnoticed at the name, shaking her head as she quickly regains her composure, watching the suspicious looks of Sophie and Violet as they are led up and onto the truck.

“Watch your step.” One of them smirks. “Wouldn’t want you breaking a tooth or you jaw before we even get there.”

Clementine rolls her eyes, feeling herself get pulled into the hard interior of the truck as she’s immediately reminded of Carver, and their journey to his place as well. This certainly wasn’t the treatment she had when Lilly first found her, though she didn’t know what else she would’ve expected in a time of war. And luckily, they hadn’t seemed to recognize her  _ or  _ Sophie just yet. 

_ She was just hoping it’d stay that way. _

The so called commander hops in behind them, a smirk on his face as he does a hand movement to the others, one Violet specifically has no idea the meaning of, but it signals the others to get moving—and the start of their ideas of what they’re going to do once they actually arrive to Delta.

In the meantime, she’s gonna have to listen to this man.

Fun.

“What made you kids wanna join Delta anyway?” He asks, leaning back comfortably to the edge of the truck as the sound of its engine moving down the rugged and broken terrain leeways into the conversation as well. “Get out of this hellhole of a city?”

“You could say that.” Clementine says, turning away just as she says it. Her tone is low and dull and Violet can’t tell if she’s being genuine about  _ that  _ or not. She didn’t know if she’d want to stay in the city, either...especially with the people they were so keen on meeting as of late, but it certainly angered her at the very least to even think about how much “better” Delta was supposed to be.

Sophie looks between the girls, noticing the slightly awkward silence as she looks back to the man. Ignoring the place of his tattoo of the Delta symbol ‘Δ’ being on his neck rather than his wrist like the girls.

“I mean  _ I  _ joined just to have a reason.” She says, obviously lying to her companions, but it’d definitely garnered the attention of the man as he looks to her with a smirk. Listening to her continue.

“Like, what’s the point of just killing each other for no reason? We aren’t protecting anything but ourselves and at least  _ here  _ I have something to protect.”

They watch as the man genuinely smiles, lighting a cigarette he’d taken from Clementine’s bag as placing it in the corner of his mouth, a puff of smoke flowing constantly out of his mouth before he comes up with a response as if he’d been  _ humbled  _ by Sophie’s words.

“Now  _ you. _ ” He says, leaning forward as if he’s inspecting Sophie’s face. “Will be a grand soldier with your little buddy in the hat over here. Blondie I’m not too sure of just yet...but it seems like we hit the jackpot of a prize with you kids. Reminds me of one of the top soldiers I keep hearing about back at Delta.

The girls remain quiet, wondering if he was talking about who they thought he was, the sound of the bumps on the road their truck roamed across deafened by their anticipation, curiosity, and fear.

“Some redhead. Never met her myself but she’s a right hand to Lilly herself. The boss had her for a while after some assholes decided to desert us. But I joined after all of that shit, never had to worry about it myself. But to me it looks like that redhead will have another to join her.” He snickers, flicking a piece of Sophie’s hair as the girl’s steel blue eyes stare deep into him like a dagger. Not moving as if she’d be caught right at that moment otherwise. 

“Next thing you know we’ll be an army of gingers at Delta.” He cackles, echoing in the truck as he leans back again, taking a large puff of his cigarette before blowing it near the girls’ faces. As if he was watching and waiting for a reaction. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll be good friends with that monster of a girl. Maybe you’ll be rivals. That oughta be interesting.”

“Monster? What do you mean?” Violet asks, catching the man’s attention as it’s one of the first moments she considerably spoke up to him. But he’s entertained by it, and leans back again to answer his question as if he’s retelling a story.

“Word has it those deserters had  _ quite  _ the effect on her. Never saw her myself but if she’s stayed with Lilly all this time I’m pretty damn sure she’s loyal. And a fighting machine at that.”

“Oh.” Violet mumbles, staring off until another cloud of smoke hits her face to an annoying amount.

“What? Got a crush on her when you two haven’t even met?” He grins, even harder as Violet glares and her ears redden. “Maybe you’ll be lucky. Wouldn’t be surprised this day and age. People get it when they can if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Totally.”

“I mean...unless you got a girlfriend here already? Doubt it’d be boyfriend, not even just because of the fact that there’s no guys with ya.”

Violet furrows her brows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The man is quick to raise his hands, a warming smile on his face that showed a slight nervousness as well. “Oh come on, you know what I mean. Just look at ya! It’s kinda obvious from the way you’re interested in this redhead as well.” He says, looking between her and Sophie, and then between Violet and Clementine. “So what is it? Got a thing for brunettes? Or redheads?”

“I- why did this get brought up?”

“Just curious. If you hadn’t noticed you three aren’t the most talkative type. Gonna have to learn  _ some  _ skills over there. Communication is the damn key to the door of success. Without that you might as well be put in the open with walkers surrounding you.”

Violet raises a brow, wondering why the hell  _ that  _ was his reasoning for such a...whatever that was. She doesn’t even know or care at this point. It’s on annoying levels that far surpass Louis anyway. She just wants this to be over with.

And it seems like her wish was more of a Monkey’s Paw once it came true. 

There’s a large bump in the road as the truck churns against it quickly, almost as if they hadn’t seen it even with the sun still being out and around them. Enough to send the passengers slightly in the air, rattled and confused at what was going on as the man slams on where the drivers were, behind the carrier wall that is.

“What in the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?!” He shouts. “Lilly wants the recruits alive and healthy not ground up like some damn walker trap!”

There’s only direct communication back to the man as he glares at the girls sitting near him as well, his hand moving towards the holster on his side as Clementine is quick to jump up onto her feet, unknowing of what he was planning to do in that moment, but it’s too late now as she slams into him, sending the two of them sprawling into the truck bed’s floor as the two girls watch, struggling to stand themselves as their bound hands and the bumps the truck continues to struggle against makes their gradually more and more uneven.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” The man yells, shoving Clementine off of him as he’s quick to attempt to get her to stop. Grabbing at her neck and restricting her airway quickly. 

Sophie looks back and forth on the truck bed as Violet continues to yell against Clementine’s struggle to get the man to stop, her heart pounding as she listens to every gasping breath the brunette attempts to make before she struggles to get up. Staggering towards the man before she kicks him as well, taking him off guard as Clementine is quick to realize the change in situation.

The amber eyed girl takes a few seconds to catch her breath, feeling across her neck and at the spots where it’s most definitely going to bruise soon, but the man nearby is stunned. He stopped attacking and is merely looking. Watching.

There’s silence for a moment as he watches back out and past the opening, noticing the drift across the road and the squealing of the tires. His face falls as he turns to the three in front of him. Knowing that  _ something  _ is wrong. That those in front of him from their attack and the one going on outside has to have some correlation. Even if he might’ve been wrong to them, he was right in his eyes.

“Did you three do this?!”

“Do what?!” Violet asks, but she gets no answer as she quickly feels herself and the others slam into the side of the wall of the truck as a constant popping noise appears. Loud and ringing as Violet reels from the impact on the side of the truck. Barely able to feel her head with her hands in the zip ties before suddenly, a loud crash sends everything to darkness.

<>

There’s more ringing and thumping as Violet’s eyes slowly open. The lights are bright enough to send a pounding to her head as she shuts them quickly. The world was too blurry to see anything around her anyway, especially as she tries again. Slowly regaining her focus as she realizes she isn’t even on the floor of the truck bed, but rather on the canvas side that’d covered them up before. That the truck is overturned, and now everyone else is missing from the vehicle.

“Oh fuck…” she mumbles, this wasn’t at all a part of the plan. They were supposed to be taken. They were supposed to be delivered to Delta. Nothing about an attack on the people providing them with transport was a part of that mission, and none of that was certainly going to be good now that there was an absence of people alongside her. 

_ All except for Clementine’s hat. _

Violet raises a brow as she notices it, groaning and wincing as she pulls herself to her feet. She limps on her first step, at first worried that she injured it somehow or she’d be in worse conditions than she thought. But when she takes another, she only realizes how wobbly and shaky she’d been from the crash itself.

_ And however long she’d been out for. The time of day looked the same so...that could be good, right? _

She grabs the cap, noticing that her binds were completely broken, only on one wrist like a bracelet now as she continues looking across the dirt and tears on it. The blood splatter on the front that made her glad it wasn’t fresh. Instead old like a soldering reminder to Clementine of what’d happened. But nothing the brunette would really ever see since she wore it backwards.

Violet looks back out and towards the opening, placing the cap on her head as she’s careful of each step. Looking across the abandoned and cracked road. Broken and dusted from everything, along with new damages from where their truck must’ve initially crashed and dragged on across the asphalt for. 

_ But how did that happen? _

The ringing in Violet’s ears soon stops as it’s replaced with yelling and the sounds of a struggle. Multiple voices as she realizes something is most  _ definitely  _ wrong, and turns the corner to see what’s going on.

She notices the guards from before. A pair splayed out on the ground. Dead. Blood seeping from their bodies as others are wary of their surroundings. Peering at every corner they can, before waves of gunshots return. And Violet jumps down behind the truck once more. Listening to it collide and cause screams of agony within people, the way it hit the metal of the truck in shrieking yells or in to ricochets that send tiny bits of scrap up and over her head.

_ Where were Sophie and Clementine? _

Violet looks to her right, flinching at each piercing sound as she notices one of the weapons the man from before had taken. The pistol Clementine has carried on her. The one that he’d taken in acknowledgement of whatever her abilities and training were. But she didn’t see him, and she certainly didn’t see Clementine. Or Sophie for that matter.

_ This was bad. _

She quickly reaches for it, holding it shakily like a lifeline before she takes a few breaths. Muttering to herself.

“You’ve got this. You’ve got this.” She breathes out. “Just don’t be a dumbass- don’t be even  _ more  _ of a dumbass than you already are. Just find Clem and Sophie. They’ll know what to do.”

Violet slowly peaks out, her green eyes searching and scouring before she sees figures in the clouds of smoke across the destroyed vehicles. From the accommodating smoke from the flames they emitted in their destruction. That  _ someone  _ was out there. And there was a good chance it was one of them...and also a good chance it wasn’t.

_ But fuck it, right? Either this or just be murdered. Might as well try. _

Violet shakes her head, muttering some adjoining and colorful curse words to herself before running out. Sprinting as fast as she can to the silhouettes within the smoke as her hands grip the piece tighter and tighter. She never even used one of these, but maybe this would have to be a first time.

_ Hopefully not. _

Her steps grow heavier as she’s able to make out who the few in front of her amongst such raining bullets were. Once distinctly being Clementine…

And the other certainly wasn’t Sophie.

She realizes it’s the same man from the truck, definitely not in the same daze as he’d been before as he lifts Clementine up, slamming the teen to the ground and attempting to continue his attacks, knowing that the way he’d done it before was successful without the help of her companions, and with her zip ties, she couldn’t exactly stop him.

Violet’s hands shake as her eyes burn from the smoke, shaking as she pulls the gun up slowly, watching the way neither of them noticed her. The way that neither of them even knew someone was aiming a gun their way. That she could just take a life like this without them realizing it.

Her hands shake more as she debates yelling at him. That she could get him to stop somehow if she did this, that she wouldn’t have to pull the trigger her finger twitched against. That the heavy pistol would just have to be a warning rather than an ending.

But as the sound of a kick to Clementine’s side that sends the girl grappling at his face, clawing at him as hard as she can with eyes of anger that were lost to the fight themselves, away from the world around her and the person she was and current is…

Violet pulls the trigger.

She listens as the echo crescendos into the sound of it hitting the man. The quick choke in pain and the way the blood that spurted out of his neck seemed to last for a few minutes before he fell back, the hand gripping the bleeding wound going limp at his side. Staining the old smoke and ground beneath him, the mixes of dirt and the old and destroyed asphalt that’d scattered all colored in crimson.

Violet’s hands drop the gun, shaking. Staring forward as she can’t get her mind off of it. It replays in her head over and over again, this was different than ring the gutted man or the walkers with their bones inside out. This was different than the man who’d shot at them. Different than the ones she nearly got killed by if it wasn’t for Clementine.

Clementine, on the ground still, her hands at her neck as she’s still partially gasping for breath. On her side and trying to tear at her restraints. As if the man had still been choking her.

This was her doing. But she had to tear her eyes away from the blood.

Away from the way he lay there lifeless.

Lifeless...he was going to come back. 

Violet looks back towards the gun and back towards Clementine. She doesn’t know if she could pick it up again, her best bet would be to get Clementine away. To help. Rather than to use something like that again. For if the walkers didn’t hear the bullets earlier, they sure did now.

The blonde makes her way over, stumbling and shaking at first before her racing heart changes the reasoning. For the struggling girl on the ground still kicking at the dirt and having to taker deeper and harsher breaths among the audible struggle were obvious, the way she flinches at the contact of Violet’s hands at her side and on her shoulder barely register as Violet’s voice is quick and attempting to be soothing with cracks and confusion.

“Clementine. Clem. Can you hear me?” She asks, looking at the brunette who simply gives her a nod. The blood from the man splattered on her face as she’s still taking straining breaths, better than they’d been before. But still let out in whines for every couple of them, the brunette's hand still at her side and at her neck, as if she was still attempting to block someone from grabbing it again.

Violet looks back to the body behind her. Waiting and listening for some sort of groan or gurgle, wincing as she just wants it to happen so she’d have a reason to kill a walker already, rather than stab a dead body. Something that was still technically human.

She hears a noise, quick and as if it’d been a slice as she looks behind her. Sophie, dusty and dirtied from the smoke and the mud they’d crashed into prior, stabbing him in the head. Doing it for her, effortlessly and like it was nothing.

Like she was a soldier...something Sophie  _ had  _ been and technically always  _ would  _ be.

Violet turns back towards Clementine, urging the thoughts of the man she’d just killed away as the girl groans, laying her head back against the dirt and still rubbing at the soreness of her neck. Her breaths still slightly raspy and strained as Violet knows it might take awhile for that to go away. For the worried glances Sophie gives her as she realizes what she had to do as well are only telling to the girl as she kneels by the brunette beside her.

“You guys alright?”

“I...yeah I’m fine. That asshole- he tried to choke Clem, she’ll be alright though.”

Sophie looks towards her, it’s obvious that the three of them are exhausted by all of what’d happened recently. Even if it seemed to occur quickly it wasn’t as far as much for the hour they’d actually been heading along, and the matter of however they were out. Sophie’s blue eyes glance to the hat on Violet’s head—Clementine’s hat, before turning to look behind her, a concerned expression across her face, and one that violet doesn’t fail to notice.

Or Clementine, for that matter.

“What’s wrong?” Her broken voice asks, switching to high and low pitches and cracks with each and every word. Sending the brunette into a fit of small coughs momentarily as Violet puts up a hand, telling her silently that she doesn’t need to—and very well shouldn’t, speak in her condition.

“That wasn’t us that did that. We wouldn’t have done that for any reason, either. We  _ wanted _ to go to Delta so-“

“So what the hell happened?” Violet asks

“I...I dunno. I think someone-“

“Someone...someone else?” Clementine croaks out, looking forward as she barely sits up from her position, almost straining to do so against some of the pain she felt at her neck and her side. Her gaze moving between the girls in front of her as they stick near her side. Glancing to the chaos around them and the way everything had simply died down. As if none of it had even occurred. As if they were the only ones left…

_ With whoever the victors were. _

As if on cue, the girls hear people rushing towards them, weapons drawn and aiming right at them. Glancing between the three girls as they’re equipped in helmets and thin vests, slightly less than what the Delta soldiers themselves had. Looking at them without the dead looks of walkers or of the previous soldiers they’d met. The girls are silent, waiting and watching with pounding hearts as they question what’s going to happen. Listening to them.

“Got three of them here. Seems to be the people they were picking up. All were restrained, and one seems to have injuries.”

Violet watches the short radio in his hand. Wondering how such a device was still even present in a place like this. Hell, after all this time she would’ve thought they’d have been long gone. But the others didn’t seem as surprised as they only looked in suspicion at the men. Wondering what their purpose was other than attacking Delta.

The man with the main radio walks up to the girls, raising a brow at their dirtied and battered forms before he kneels a comfortable distance away. Eyeing the way Clementine’s neck is partially bruising and towards the tattoos on her and Sophie’s wrist. Those being what intrigued him most, as he speaks up once more, this time towards their way.

“Now why would Delta tie up two of their own? Especially given the fact that you aren’t wearing any of their gear..” he ponders, almost as if he already knows the answer as the man adjusts the flat cap on his head, scratching at the partially long, scruffy beard that is continuously matted and dirtied like the rest of the bunch. “Deserters perhaps?”

Neither Clementine nor Sophie answer, pondering what either would mean for both their lives and the future. Whether any could be good or bad wasn’t entirely obvious, even if they’d just attacked some Delta soldiers themselves. It only raised more questions for them as his deep brown eyes then moved to Violet.

“And you, you don’t seem to have any of those marks. Neither the forearm or the neck. Unless Delta has some new places for that.”

Violet quickly shakes her head, keeping an eye on the way the others look between Sophie and Clementine, who almost seems to be holding her breath to prevent the slight wheezing, but it only makes it worse for her.

“Well, that’s good to know then.” The man laughs, raising a hand to get the others to stand down before he stands up himself. “You’ll be happy to know we’ll have a doctor look at you and your friends for whatever we did here. Plus to what that guy you shot over there did to your friend there.” He says, looking to the body as Violet winces at the remembrance of what she did, even if she had to.

Her guilt only turns to confusion of what the man just offered, the three of them for that matter all looking surprised just as she laughs again. Not forced and not in any way in malice. But genuine as he offers a hand to them, a small smile on his face as he looks down to them.

“I see you’re not used to this kind of company, or manners for that matter. What I mean by all this is, you girls are being rescued.”   
  



	8. VIII

Act II  
Δ  
Expanse

* * *

  
Clementine strains against herself as she attempts to keep her breathing controlled and calm as she listens in confusion to the others around her—of course, it’s rather hard to do that with the way her voice is still broken and each breath comes through as a broken wheeze to some of the others who look to her. Her side still definitely hurts as it wants to make itself very apparent, but her gaze and concentration is with those who apparently had attacked—successfully at that, Delta’s convoy.

“_Rescued_?” Sophie asks, an obvious lace of suspicion and lack of trust guarding her voice. “How do we know you’re doing that?”

The man simply shrugged, a smile still across his face as he glanced down to Clementine again. Watching her blankly stare back. “Well, if you lot were deserters of Delta before from those tattoos on your wrists, I seriously doubt Delta would likely take you in and be happy about it.”

“And what if we’re trying to return there?” She adds, though it certainly wasn’t true in the sense it sounded, she mainly wanted to see what they’d come up with. Hostility or not…

“Judging by the way one of them just attacked your friend here I seriously doubt that.” He laughs. “But if that were the case, I also think _you_ would’ve attacked _us_ considering you’re armed and all.”

“Well, not completely.” Violet shivers, grimacing as she forces herself to not turn back to the man lying in the grass just feet away from them. 

“No, but you can manage against some big guys I presume. So I’m gonna take it you don’t exactly like Delta, and besides, we’re taking you with us with the shape your friend and you two are all in right now.”

Violet sighs, letting her hands fall uselessly at her sides. This was one of their only ways to probably survive all of that, as they’d have to walk their way all the way back to wherever Delta was. And with their battered and beaten figures, none of them were exactly in the shape to do so. At all.

“Fine.” She mutters, looking back up to Sophie’s approving figure before the man grins once more, calling over a pair of people to their side as the girls look on confused.

“We’ll help you up and onto the truck, and from there we can set forth some introductions.” He says, standing up as he claps his hands together, standing up and near Violet as he looks to the truck while the others are quick to be of aid by the side of the other girls.

The blonde is only awkward, knowing he technically wanted to ‘save introductions’ for wherever their ride was going to lead them. So speaking up now might not have been a wise idea, but it certainly didn’t help her thoughts of how much she wanted it all to be over with as it coincides with her tough and guarded stature over the silence of them.

Her green eyes watch as two of the people the man had called earlier kneel down towards Clementine and look to Sophie—the latter of which luckily only being as battered as Violet was.

‘Only’, that sure was one way to put it in this sort of world.

“Can you walk?” One of the people asks, a younger woman—slightly older than the girls themselves, with shorter and light brown hair and blue eyes asks the girls. Having a similar accent to the man Violet had just killed definitely didn’t help her tension before.

Clementine nodded, wincing as she was pulled up and to her feet as she didn’t even try to talk, knowing she was not only partially out of it from the collision of being choked and the smoke that was all around them, but also the pain in her side, staggering her walk as the others are quick to help her. Slinging her arm around their shoulders much to her distrust and her annoyance.

Violet watches, noticing the look on Clementine’s face as neither of the three know what exactly is ahead with their so-called rescuers. All they have done so far was destroy their plan. Thereby greatly extending the amount of time it was going to end up taking for them to get to Delta. And thus, their revenge and their path to Minerva as well.

Sophie is quick to return to Clementine’s side, helping the others bring her to their own truck—a pickup at that, before hopping in with her. Watching Violet as she and one of the group leaders—none of them entirely know, keeps a steady pace with her.

“So…” he begins, hopping to the back of the pickup as he leans his back against the front. Looking at the girls in their not so great conditions. “Names? Introductions? Anything?”

Sophie and Violet look at each other. Almost speaking silently on whether or not they should trust whoever the hell this is. With Clementine’s slightly worse condition however, plus the fact that they told the random and now dead man from Delta their names—along with some lies, they might as well see where it goes.

It isn’t like they’re going to be recognized anyway.

“Violet.” She mumbles, her green eyes watching the man merely nod before looking to the others. Specifically the ex-Delta soldiers or whatever he thought of them as. He saw their tattoos and those certainly held a significance, but he probably wanted to know more about them rather than their pasts.

Though she could be completely wrong on that. It’s harder to read people when you’re a bit disoriented over the past couple of hours.

“I’m Sophie.” The redhead explains simply. Almost as if her name held some sort of spite or guilt. Namely because of her past—as it seemed he also understood that. Something they could still hold their humanity for at the very least..

“And your friend there?” He asks, watching the brunette still lean heavily against the side of the truck. Her eyes meeting him as one of the other people beside them still sit by her aid—just in case.

“Clementine.” Her voice breaks out. Watching still for some sort of reaction. For a while she’d been used to people recognizing it from Lilly. From something and someone she absolutely hated now. Wondering where it might end up leading now if people of different groups were to hear of her.

Some may already have done that for that matter.

The man only nods. And neither of the three can exactly tell if he recognized Sophie or Clementine for that matter. They weren’t exactly celebrities by no means but their names could strike a chord in some when mentioned….and certainly have before.

“So…” Violet raises a brow. Becoming a bit more confident now that they were on the road again. Chugging by on the random and faded blue pickup truck. “You're gonna tell us yours and who you are or...what?”

He smirks, leaning back as he pulls out a cigar, lighting it from what seems to be Clementine’s lighter, much to her surprise as she watched him warily. Her voice still broken among the pain preventing her from directly speaking up about it, but she wanted to use this time to listen and prepare herself for anything.

She’d let Violet do some of the back talking for now…

“Might be a lot to take in. But I’m sure you’ve heard of us, but probably not me. Similar to Delta and you girls here.” He explains, and while at first Violet has literally no idea what he’s trying to say, it soon clicks to her as she remembers there’s more groups than just Delta and The New Frontier.

“The name’s Tyson.” He smirks, his voice almost growing gravelly as though it was something to remember, or something that brought fear similar to how Clementine’s, Sophie’s, or even Minerva’s probably had and still do.

“One of the many platoon leaders for The Coalition.” 

Violet’s eyes widen as she watches him sit there proudly. The previous deserters...well, attempted deserters of their group as well as what Clementine had known of them certainly didn’t line up with what they were primarily saying.

Sophie surely had noticed it too, as she tries to remember any piece of info from their previous conversations, leaning over towards Clementine as she whispers, unheard by the man who’s too keen on continuing his talk to Violet.

“Did you ever run into The Coalition with Delta?”

Sophie looks back just as the man continues part of his speech. Sure enough, he hadn’t heard her. Giving her enough time to continue towards Clementine as both of the ex-soldiers’ suspicions are growing.

“-been at war with those little triangle tattoo freaks for a while really.” Tyson continues explaining, his attention gone from where the girls’ had been.

Sophie continues her whispering once she’s sure they’re in the clear of being caught a “I didn’t when I was with them, I only heard of New Richmond before it was taken over by you and those guys you told us about.”

Clementine takes in that information. Sophie had left practically before she was taken in by Delta...which all seemed to add up. She shuts her eyes as she tries to remember key information. From her time there to what she heard.

The lies.

“I think some of what they told us had to be faked o-or completely untrue. It’s Delta, Sophie. Why wouldn’t they when they absolutely need soldiers?” 

Her voice is raspy and quick, almost wondering if Sophie hadn’t even heard it for just a moment before the blue eyes look to her in some sort of confirmation. They could possibly trust them? It sure didn’t sound like a knowledgeable or non-insane ‘yes’ but it was one of their only chances.

Until their inevitable and purposeful move to Delta.

The girls give each other a silent conversation, confirming what they know they should do—which is, specifically not attack these random people but instead...and carefully, go on with them. And go from there...somehow.

“-been with The Coalition for around six years now, nearly the start of this whole shit show. Man you kids probably hardly remember it then, don’t you?”

The two girls snap to the conversation, grateful that none of the supposed Coalition members had exactly listened in or cared necessarily. And their boastful platoon leader was too much within his own stories to notice anyway.

“I- Uh, yeah...not really.” Sophie quickly joins in, looking to Violet as Tyson expectantly waits for them to continue with what they did remember.

“Me and Violet here, we were part of a boarding school before the world basically ended…” she explains, watching as the others—including Clementine, listen in. Intrigued by it all...especially for a bunch of kids.

“One of the kids came back all sick...we just thought it was a bad case of the flu but we didn’t call their parents since we’re all basically living there...next thing you know they turned.”

“Damn...just a kid too…” Tyson contemplates it, scratching at his chin. “What happened then?”

“We blocked it off and waited for the adults to tell us what to do.” Violet continues for her, the two had all stuck around closely as it was all going on. Especially with those they either had to leave behind, were dead, or were captured now. “Of course, the asshats decided to abandon us all before we even saw their cars leave the old lot. All except our nurse, but she was bit by the kid when he turned so…”

“They just left a bunch of kids there? Would’ve been a perfect place for Delta to ambush right then and there…” he mentions, watching the way the girls cringe as he almost chokes on his puff of smoke in realization.

“They did that…” Sophie says, looking to the bed of the truck. “Just...years later. Me and my sister were traded off by our fuckup of a leader to ‘appease’ them as some expendable group or something. And were brought to Delta.”

Tyson is silent as he watches the way Sophie scratches at her tattoo. Almost like she wanted to tear it off with her nail. To dig at the skin and not look back at how such a small tattoo branded her like this.

“I...well, obviously I escaped. My sister though, she- she just didn’t want to leave. They’d changed her mind faster than I ever thought was possible.” Sophie laughs, almost sounding like she was choking down a sob. “Because right as I tried to leave? She thought she’d try and kill me for it.”

Violet cringes as well, looking around to not catch the emotion on anyone’s face. Her green eyes instead land on Clementine’s, whose blank face is almost a perfect yet terrifying escape for it. Everyone is completely silent as they’re almost forced to continue to avoid the pity and the looks from continuing. 

“By the time I got back, battered, beaten, you name it...there weren’t many of my friends left. Because Delta decided to lie.” Her tone sharpens, teeth gritted harshly someone could almost hear them crack at the pressure. “They tried to go back for our other friends...but most of them fought...and died for it. All except for a few who escaped. Like Violet, and some of the others we have back at a temporary home.”

There’s a long inhale as everyone takes in the information. It’s a lot, and it seems like it hasn’t really moved from anyone’s shoulders an inch. But it isn’t a story she absolutely needs to keep secret. Instead glad they know she wasn’t at Delta willingly, and hoping it gave them insight on their plan. 

“Damn…” he begins, tapping the side of his old cigar as if he’s watching it occur all in front of him. “That’s quite the story. Didn’t expect to hear it from anyone who’d lived to tell the tale…or someone who left Delta. I wouldn’t be surprised if some of their soldiers there have similar stories calling that place the heroes who saved them.”

They nod, Violet specifically making a glance towards Clementine—as it supposedly was her reasoning for joining. Sure, it was good she left...not as great that she wanted her revenge...but the blonde just didn’t know if she was getting the entire truth.

Too hard to tell anyway…

“Don’t worry about any of that now.” He assures them. Though none of the girls are exactly sure if they can trust him just based on words. As they’ve surely been told a lot...and with that too many lies.

“The Coalition ain’t gonna do anything like that. We had some mercs who went off on their own insane path or whatever...but we aren’t the type to kidnap kids or brand you—or remove a brand for that matter.” He eyes the acid scar on Clementine’s arm, almost pondering where or what it must’ve been and come from. “We’re built on merit now.”

“I’m surprised.” Clementine looks to him, a raised eyebrow and a more slouched position slightly giving into less space between the two. “That you’re so trusting. Given you and everyone else’s pasts aren’t the smoothest or laden with trust at all.”

Tyson eyes her, almost in a questioning way as it amuses him. Watching the way the former soldier doesn’t move from her guarded stance. Even after almost being killed for that matter.

“People change.” He shrugs.”

“So I’m aware.”

The other girls look over, still in some relative and awkward surprise at Clementine’s glare. The way her eyes seemed to have darkened as it’s obvious her trust is basically barren. But it’s all they can do now at the hands of The Coalition. Maybe in hopes for help, or in hopes that it could bring them closer to just leaving them and heading out to Delta sooner rather than later.

“Well, just be aware if it can be for the better too.” He nods towards her, leaning back against the truck before tossing the old cigar out, watching the way it flails in the wind before being quickly lost to the dust the tires continue to kick up around them. Leaving them to their own devices as none of them specifically choose to bring up the conversation once again--specifically not after Clementine decidedly went at Tyson like that.

Sophie whistles, hoping that there can be some way to avoid the increasing awkwardice. Her mind wandering back to everything she’s heard and everything she’s listened to. Some that are lies or in malice, some information being false but not purposefully, some being the truth—both obvious and hidden.

It reminded her of Delta as she pondered some of that. From the groups involved in the war as direct combatants to militias and mercenaries all in a hellhole like this. Their trust was surely dwindling on all fronts, and while there were surely some bad people and groups she’d always be directly against...

Who were the good guys? She’d see everyone argue it was themselves. Every. Single. Person. Those she knew for a short period of time at Delta had told her that what they were fighting for was the true way of living. That in a world like this they’d ‘do what they had to’. But she couldn’t see them like that...ever. She couldn’t see herself like that either. No one in the truck seemed like one of the ‘good guys’ and the walkers sure weren’t it either.

No one but...Violet. Someone thrown into the circumstances. Someone with a sense of morals and something to fight for. People to fight for.

That was the only person Sophie could really define as ‘good’. And as she looks to the green eyed girl, she only confirms it to herself. She isn’t some combatant or someone with a past history in the terrible horrors of a group. She isn’t someone wanting to be involved in a war, sure she isn’t perfect—as she lays out herself, but good doesn’t have to mean perfect.

And Sophie only hopes that since her return she’s gotten better. And that Violet can—indirectly—help her return to ‘good’ as well.

If she were ever there to begin with, that she could only hope for.

She wondered if Clementine could return to that state...or if she ever was in that state to begin with. No, she wasn’t going to piss her off and say her mission for revenge was preventing that. Nor was she going to get in the brunette’s way when she considerably had some thoughts about Lilly herself. 

But rather the thoughts of if someone enacting revenge across another person—whether they stopped their wrongdoing or not, could prevent them from being ‘good’ were still truly and evenly defined in this world was...a very blurry line.

And with that, Sophie didn’t have twenty-twenty vision for. Instead grounding herself in reality again, her thoughts fading from the pondering characteristics as they turn to the growing amount of trees around them. Away from the barren smoke and crash of the vehicles of Delta, and instead back and towards nature. 

The city was well within their vision still, as the overgrown areas of their forests now covered a suburban area. With old houses that reminded her of her old home—one before Ericson’s, and one before the apocalypse itself. Things that were familiar but still held that slight sense of unknowing, and of insecurity that could end in both life and death around any given corner.

The pickup comes to a stop as the girls look around them. Taking in the surroundings as there’s less of the old skyscrapers to look up upon, and instead the small abodes that still have the same overgrown appearances. Vines, moss, and other nature that’d spread across the once man made, and man owned buildings. 

“Most of us live around areas like this. Keeps us more spread out and well, we don’t have any sort of familiar base after a few incidents.” Tyson explains, patting the side of the truck as he’s quick to hop out, waiting for his three accommodating ‘guests’ to follow suit. 

The girls take a moment, having to adjust to moving after what felt like far too long of a car ride. Stretching momentarily at their aching and sleeping limbs before stepping onto the practically green and grassy sidewalk. Sitting right next to an old fire hydrant, which held an array of plants that decorated it—almost looking like a rustic grave.

“Reminds me of our old neighborhoods.” Violet whispers, looking to Clementine to see if it would ring any sense of familiarity or nostalgia in the girl—having been practically drained of it as Violet saw it, it’d be interesting at the very least to get an emotion other than scowling or scanning the area just as she’d been doing now. Even with the visible bruise across her neck. She didn’t exactly seem fazed by it now.

“Yeah, probably one of the safer areas given the circumstances with you know who.” Tyson explains, moving his hands exuberantly before waving off some of the others that have been in the other vehicles. Apparently moving off and towards the rest of their small community. Well hidden within the petite neighborhood.

“So what happened to your other bases or whatever?” Sophie asks, and though she practically knew the answer, she still wanted to hear it. Maybe get some more info as some of it rang familiar.

“Well, one of our firsts was attacked by the pleasant Delta.” He scoffs, watching the way the girl immediately looked down to her boots, almost admiring the way they implanted themselves into the dirt.

“Don’t worry kid.” He grins, patting Sophie on the arm as he’d gotten the fact that she was a part of Delta then. “We retreated before you and your group mates could’ve done anything.”

“Still.” She shrugs. She couldn’t—and wouldn't, speak for Delta. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t speak for herself at the very least. “Doesn’t mean you deserved it. And we stole all your stuff-“

“But we lived. That was the important part. Sure, supplies make it easier to rebuild, but that can be gathered up again. We’re growing now. Bigger than we were then as you can see. Got little markets and weapons training for encounters with Delta now.”

“So...not everyone’s a soldier?” Violet joins in, eyeing some of the people who wave to her. Some definitely more...friendly, than others. Especially as she notices Sophie give a smirk and a raised brow.

She banned herself from blushing at anyone around them as she still waited for her question to be answered.

“Not everyone.” He confirms. “But they’re all trained. Just in case we need to defend ourselves. Other than that, we allow a lot of them to stay here.”

“And the others just...what? Join up like an army?”

Tyson raises a brow to the question. And while he wasn’t surprised Violet would be asking him this directly after their entire encounter with Delta, he admired her bluntness. “Pretty much. You’d be surprised at the amount of people willing to fight for what they believe is right.”

“You don’t even know.” Sophie shakes her head. “Some are just...more willing than others.”

“In a way, yes. Some are like yourself and figure out ways of humanity can be valued more than a community. While some might be like your quiet friend here.” He looks to Clementine, who gives a suspicious and slightly glaring stare back. “Where looks could kill and she could probably attack like a feral animal at any second.”

“Got that right.” Violet snickers, raising an amused brow towards Clementine as the brunette merely crosses her arms, her slight sham of bravado showing through as she huffs. Halting some of her steps to be more in line with Violet and Sophie as the girls continue to follow Tyson.

“What is your problem?” Clementine asks, looking over towards the confused blonde. 

“What do you mean?”

“We’re supposed to be telling them about our whole plan?! You know, the one where we would’ve been going to Delta had it not been for these guys to go gung-ho out of nowhere to ‘save’ us?”

“Relax.” Violet rolls her eyes. “Let him introduce all of this and we can find a way out later—we’ve got it covered.”

“You’ve got it covered?” Clementine scoffs. “Last I checked you nearly died like five different times before we even nearly got killed by these guys.”

“And last I checked I had to shoot someone to save you!” Violet whisper yells, poking Clementine in the shoulder. “That was the first guy I ever had to do that to! You have no idea what’s going on in my head right now but it sure isn’t wanting to head straight to the hellhole that is Delta just so you can plunge a knife into her neck!”

Clementine opens her mouth to respond, pausing as her brows knit together. Pondering the thought and remembering some of what violet had said. 

“He was your first?”

“Yes.” She mumbles. Crossing her arms defensively. “Now drop it. I don’t need any complaining or whatever. Let’s just...hear what this guy has to say.”

Clementine looks to the ground. Letting her own memory move to the Stranger. Sure, she’d do it again if it meant saving Lee...even if it had been for a short amount of time. But that didn’t mean she didn’t think about it at the very least. Having to do that still haunted her, while many others—like the bandits that led to her meeting the others, didn’t.

“It...doesn’t really get easier.” She tells Violet, sparing a glance over to the blonde who merely shakes her head. Neither in malice or in gratitude. Of course she was questioning it, but that didn’t mean she liked the answer.

“Okay.” Is all she says, looking at Clementine's bruising neck again. “I’m glad you’re okay at least.”

“Yeah...you too.” 

Violet gives an awkward nod, turning back towards the others who’d been engaged in their own conversation of sorts as they walk past some of the more damaged buildings—of which around half had been flattened out and emptied, while the others still partially remained.

“-here we’re going to use some of these houses as more cover in case we need to defend ourselves. But they’ll mainly remain here as to not draw attention when you randomly see some built up walls. Instead we’ll use some of the old rubble for reinforcements or to basically camouflage everything else that might be seen a bit too easily by our ol’ Delta friends.”

Violet rolls her eyes. Too much talk of strategy and war when they should just be sitting and resting after basically being thrown into a battle themselves. She didn’t need to hear about the history of a partially destroyed neighborhood.

And as if Tyson read their minds, he turns to them. Eyeing their small injuries that still littered their bodies. They weren’t life threatening by any means. Just tiring and taking a toll on their growing—and partially stunted by a lack of nutrition just like any normal teen in an apocalypse—bodies.

“Here. Let’s get you kids looked at and some food in ya, then we can continue our chat. How does that sound?”

Clementine’s shoulders relax at the sound of it. Her stomach growled just at the mention of food. Her pack had been ransacked by the lovely individuals over at Delta when they were picked up originally.

“Sounds great.”

“Well would you look at that.” Tyson snickers. “I never would’ve expected your feral friend here to smile ever! We oughta make a toast to that or something.”

“Might wanna do it soon before she attacks you just for saying that.” Violet smirks. “Clementine here is bark _and_ bite.”

Clementine looks over. Giving a bit of an eye roll. “You aren’t wrong.”

“Well.” Tyson clasps his hands together, ignoring part of whatever the girls must've been saying. “Follow me, we’ll have a meal prepared for you kids in no time, should be a good greeting and a way for some of the others to meet you.”

“Yeah. Cause that’s what we need.” Clementine whispers to herself, following the others as they’re led to one of the small, yellow suburban buildings. Full of random damage like the bullet holes or the nearby shrubbery that’s been overgrown for what looks like years. Inside, it seems to hold the more standard look of what Clementine remembers houses having. Small dressers and tables leading into the kitchen, where a girl was currently waiting. Her feet kicked up on the table as she and a cook spoke to one another.

She laughs, containing a care-free attitude as far as the girls can tell. Her black hair accenting the slightly tan skin and her orange and white hoodie that was almost in a similar fashion to what Clementine was wearing now. 

Her eyes fleet over to Tyson, raising a brow as if they’re speaking to one another silently, before noticing the teens—around the same age at the very least—nearby. Where brown eyes almost seem to sparkle with intrigue as a small smirk appears on her lips. Her attention drawn to the girls as she moves her feet from the table just as the others approach.

“Got some newbies with you Tyson? I’m surprised, given the fact that they aren’t mindlessly bored by your stories.”

“Oh quit it.” Tyson groans, already showing some slight annoyance and amusement towards the girl before he motions for the others to sit. “Pardon her manners...or lack thereof really.”

“Like this is some fancy schmancy fine dining place, what’s on the menu again? Rabbit for the fifty fourth time in a row? I’m not complaining but-“

“Sure as hell sounds like it.”

The girl rolls her eyes, looking over to the three as Clementine and Violet sit across from her, while Sophie sits next to her. Watching her curiously as the two had engaged in some banter.

“He’s just an old grump.” She laughs, stopping herself as she coughs, gaining the attention again. “But he does have a point. Where are my manners?”

As if to sarcastically prove her point again, she props up on her elbows to the table, as if she was seeing through the girls she seemed to hold so much intrigue for. And they'd met literally seconds ago.

“Glad to see some people my age here coming around again.” She grins. “My name is Asha, and it’s certainly _interesting_ to meet you.”


	9. IX

Asha waits a few moments, her introduction slightly cut off by the apparent chef placing down a few bowls down and onto the table. Looking like some stew as far as Sophie could tell. Nothing too different than what she used to have at Ericson’s at the very least.

The girl next to her huffs, blowing a stray piece of hair away from her face as she watches them with intrigue. The way they practically indulge themselves as soon as the bowl of stew is placed down in front of them was telling at the very least.

“Damn, how long has it been since you’ve last eaten?” She smirks, a raised brow highlighting her amusement to the three as neither Clementine nor Violet can directly hear her. Sophie—in a manner of at least  _ trying  _ to be on the good side of the people at The Coalition, looks over.

“Other than energy bars the past couple of days, really nothing for like a week. Nothing like  _ this  _ in forever. It’s so good to have actual food for once.”

“I bet.” Asha nods. Stirring hers with her spoon slowly as she still has an  _ abundance  _ of questions to ask. But the look Tyson is currently and  _ has _ been giving is at least noticeable that she shouldn’t overwhelm them immediately.

Doesn’t stop her from wanting to continue her apparent introductions however.

“So...names? Anyone? Unless you forgot them or something. Then we can just...I don’t know, give you one.”

Violet laughs across the table, almost choking on her food as she listens in to one of Tyson’s stories, still rather preoccupied with her meal, as she and Clementine are practically skin and bone to begin with along with their exhaustion.

“Okay….” Asha mumbles, looking over to Sophie who only awkwardly shrugs. 

“Guess I’ll do the introductions for them.” She sighs. “I’m Sophie, ex-soldier of you know who, long story. Escaped and what not.”

“Ah.” She nods, noticing the small tattoo on the girl’s wrist just as soon as she’d said something about it. “Glad to hear you’re on the other side at least.”

“Yeah. That’s one way to put it.”

“Now….how about eye candy over there?” Asha asks, noticing the way Sophie looks on in confusion, almost as if she was going to start blushing herself before looking to her two fri-well, one friend and one companion. The both of which hadn’t even heard  _ that  _ comment...which was probably for the better.

“Uhh...which one?”

“Good answer.” Asha smirks again. “But  _ I  _ personally am talking about blondie in that hat over there.”

“Oh.” Sophie says flatly, her eyes dart to her friend quickly. “That’s Violet.”

“Pretty cool name.” Asha grins, revelling in the slight awkwardice before she stops herself. “Unless you’re into her, I’ll back off then.” 

“Wha-“ Sophie coughs, shaking her head and hands in front of her as quick as she could. “No- I’m not- I’m not into girls...like that…”

“Oh.” Asha raises a brow. “Interesting to note. Now how about your little Delta buddy over there?”

“ _ That  _ is Clementine. We’ve only known her for...well, a really short while. But she’s...interesting company.”

“More like a wild animal.” Tyson adds, having regained his focus on the conversation as he finally ended one of his stories that neither Asha nor Sophie were directly listening to.

“Wild huh? Sounds a bit familiar.” Asha grins, pulling the strings of her hoodie out as Tyson only groaned again.

“Probably is just like you, Ash. Might be nothin but trouble.”

“Aww you don’t mean that.” She smiles, turning into a fake pout towards him as she crosses her arms like a child. “Well at least I don’t  _ think  _ you do.”

Tyson rolls his eyes again, looking at the girls as he points to his apparent companion and friend. “She got into a lot of trouble when she came barreling into our little community and lives.” 

Asha groans, covering her face as she eyes Violet for a beat. “Oh no-“

“What happened?” Sophie and Violet are quick to ask. Already thinking they might be getting along with this group at least for a little while, as a way of peace before they continue their apparent mission. And while Clementine remains relatively silent, it’s obvious she’s at least  _ curious  _ as to what remains to be told of Asha. 

“Found her trying to scavenge...or should I say  _ steal _ some food out of one of our pantries while we were doing defense drills.” He laughs, slapping his knee before turning to a slightly red and annoyed Asha.”How old were you again? Twelve?”

“Thirteen.”

“Oh. Even better.” He chuckles again. “Anyway- me and my buddy come out here hearing a noise, thought it was a raccoon or something. When out pops this kid with a handful of food trying to bolt away in terror.”

Asha shoves him. “I wasn’t  _ scared _ !”

“You’re right you’re right. More like you were horrified at the fact that you were  _ caught _ , not us directly.”

“Tyson…!”

Sophie shakes her head, leaning back as the story almost reminds her of what she’d hear back at the boarding school. Stories that were entertaining and fun, things that brought back some normality at the very least.

“You stole food from an  _ armed  _ group when you were thirteen? Badass.” Violet laughs. Noticing an amused look from Clementine as Tyson continues, obviously getting more and more laughable the further the story goes.

“Well,  _ almost  _ stole food. You see, kinda in contrast to now...Asha was a bit of a tot. Tiny and skinny and  _ nearly _ evaded us before I grabbed her hood and picked her up like she was a kitten or puppy.”

Asha scoffs again, knowing she has to stay and listen to be perfectly sure Tyson won’t lie about any of the story to embarrass her further. Sparing quick glances to Violet before looking elsewhere. Noticing the way Clementine is practically mirroring her stance has her curiosity however. 

Maybe she’d ask her about it later…

“That’s when shit got all wild and feral like your friend here.” He nods at Clementine, watching her for some sort of reaction that he could directly parallel to Asha, but the girl remains silent. Knowing his joking tactic.

Violet leans forward in amusement, as if she can perfectly picture what is going on in her head. “What’d she do?”

“Kicked, hit, screamed, bit, everything you can think of. Got one of our friends pretty good too.”

“Friends?” Asha interrupts. “I’m pretty sure I remember kicking  _ you _ in the nuts.”

Tyson rolls his eyes again. “Yeah yeah, but it wasn’t enough to get away with your little stash, since by the time we finally got control again she was all tuckered out and pleading us to not kick her out or kill her or something. Kid had the saddest puppy eyes I’ve ever seen in my  _ life. _ I mean...we weren’t gonna kick her out anyway but after  _ that _ ? I say Asha found the soft spot in me.”

“And now look at you.” She flicks a scrap at him. Watching Tyson momentarily before leaning over towards Violet in a whisper. “Definitely changed like the rest of us.”

“I heard that-“

“Great, you have bat ears.” Asha mocks. “It’s not like it was private info anyway, more like...I don’t know? Common sense?”

Tyson only sighs, looking to Violet as if he’s going to give her some important life advice as he points to Asha again. “Definitely picked up the stubbornness from yours truly. Just don’t know where she got that mouth from.”

“Probably from you stubbing your toe every morning. Your words were more colorful than a fucking pride flag.”

Violet nearly spits out her food, covering her mouth instantly as she doesn’t let herself choke on it. The others were certainly caught by surprise on it as the five of them erupt into small giggles. Clementine included, much to Violet’s intrigue.

“And yours certainly mirrored it.”

“From the best.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Tyson groans. Standing as he gathers up some of the bowls and silverware nearby from the girls. “That’s our Asha though, and like I said, I think you girls will— unfortunately for me, have a lot in common.”

Asha grins, facing the three as Tyson heads over towards the counter and out of sight. “Who said that’d be a bad thing for us?”

“Fair point.” Sophie adds. “You two seem to have a long history.”

Asha sighs. “Yeah…old man saved me out of plenty of scenarios, I saved his ass for it, we’re equal. He’s not exactly like a dad to me though...more like...an uncle or something.”

“An uncle?” Clementine grins. Watching the way Asha rolls her eyes playfully before standing up. Looking towards the setting sun outside the window before it seemed a plan had hatched right in her head at that very moment.

“So...either you guys are  _ really  _ tired or you’re practically nocturnal like me. So which is it?”

“Well….” Violet mumbles, scratching her chin. “We feel like death but I mean, when do we not? Might as well hang out for a bit...right guys?”

Sophie nods, giving a knowing smirk over to Clementine as she doesn’t say anything, only following whatever her companions were going to be up to. Even if she had her own thoughts on it. Neither directly good nor bad, but it would be good—at least in Sophie’s mind, if Clementine’s could be out of her entire revenge plot for Lilly.

Maybe this could genuinely help.

“That’s the spirit, Violet!” Asha grins, noticing the girl’s slight surprise as to hearing her say her name. Decidedly placing a hand on her shoulder as she only calmly shakes her head. “Don’t worry, Sophie told me.”

“Oh.” Violet nods, she didn’t really know what else to expect. For her to suddenly know her name for no reason? That would’ve been...genuinely stupid. And she’d probably end up hearing it from Clementine soon.

Great.

“Now. They’ll want us to be quiet cause some of the people who aren’t on watch are sleeping and yada yada, but there  _ is  _ a place we can go with practically no one around.”

“Where we can get secretly murdered?” Violet raises a brow, noticing the way Asha seems to take a notice in it. Holding a gaze slightly longer than before.

“Dude. It’d be three to one. And  _ two  _ of you were  _ literally  _ once a part of Delta themselves- actually let me rephrase. Two of you were legit  _ soldiers  _ for a while! I wasn’t! There’s no way I could be able to take you on, let alone kill you.”

“She’s right.” Clementine adds. “She wouldn’t exactly stand a chance, Vi. Chill out.”

Violet pauses, absolutely dumbfounded as Clementine as Asha continue towards the door. Her jaw practically hitting the floor before Sophie walks over, an amused look on her face growing as she pulls her along.

“Did Clementine just tell  _ me  _ to chill out?”

“She sure did.”

“What hellscape did I fall into…” she mumbles, walking out as she’s greeted with the overgrowth neighborhood once more. Slowly but surely being filled with darker and deeper tones as the sun slowly sets around them. Clementine and Asha only walking just up ahead of the duo. Slowing to allow the others to catch up with them as Asha still slightly leads them to wherever it is they’re going.

“Took you long enough.” She smirks, looking over towards Violet and Sophie. “Shouldn’t be too far up ahead. Just up this hill.”

“What are we gonna do up there?” Violet asks, raising a brow as she eyes it. A small amount of supplies still at the top as it’s obviously within The Coalition’s territory still. As there’s houses far between either side of it.

Asha’s eyes land on the blonde’s again. Searching, just as she did to Clementine and just as everyone with a brain would do now. As they had to in many situations, it almost became a habit. “Sit and chat, though I  _ mainly  _ have to keep watch. Which...might be a bit hard to do with some….distractions.”

“You just didn’t wanna be bored while you were up there didn’t you?” Violet smirks, watching Sophie’s slowly match it—while Clementine merely watches them. As if she’s observing or trying to learn their behavior.

_ Part of Violet didn’t know why she was creeping herself out with these thoughts. _

“Maybe. But I do know that I need to get to know you better if I’m to trust you.  _ You _ need reasoning to trust me, yada yada you get it.”

She sighs as she plops down on the center of the hill, overcast by a willow tree that stretched downwards and towards some of the wading waters nearby on the opposite side of the hill they walked up upon. Green moss spreads thinly across the ripples that strike across the small amount of water as small animals and insects obviously have taken over that small spot. Leaving nothing but crickets and the random frog croak to be heard around them as the three girls join her.

“Well, you already know about how I got to The Coalition because of Tyson—that guy can not keep stories from being told. And  _ I  _ know that you are here cause Delta was taking you or something.” She stretched her arms, looking outwards as a part of her “work”. Though judging by lanterns in the distance and in various directions, others were at watch as well. Meaning she could relax at least a little bit.

“You guys kinda had a hand in stopping that.” Clementine huffs, looking to the others as the same thing is on their mind. But no one seems to need—or want, to address it. Though that elephant in the room would surely come up soon.

“Just a little, yeah.” Asha smiles. “But...anything else you guys wanna tell? Stories and such? I know Tyson usually gives you those but I like hearing some from other people as well.”

“Um...like what?” Violet asks, leaning back as she realizes this could be a bit of a slippery slope if she isn’t careful. Granted, it isn’t like The Coalition are the ones they’re after. But at the very least they might not have the best reaction  _ at first _ .

“Anything. What you were doing when Delta got you, stuff before that. Plans after or whatever. Even your scars since that’s like everyone go to.”

Sophie chuckles. “We can basically just talk in a circle like we would as kids, just everyone saying something.”

“I mean that doesn’t sound like a bad idea to me.” Asha scoots forward, enclosing the sloppy circle around them as she only shrugs. “I guess I can go first. Let’s see…. I could tell you about my one and only run in with Delta when I was younger...before I met all these fools at least.”

“You ran into them when you were younger? You would’ve been my age then…” Sophie mumbles the last part as the two girls seem to ponder that.

“Wasn’t directly with them luckily. Heartless bastards didn’t want me. Their loss obviously.” She shakes her head. “In all seriousness though they seemed more interested in a…’lady friend’ then anything else.”

Their faces fall. Looking over almost in worry as they knew what that meant. And by Asha’s age then...it didn’t seem too great of an outlook.

Clementine for the first time in a while, speaks up. Her voice covered in the slight realization and an obvious anger for Delta. “Probably some guys they used for scouting I’m betting?”

“Yep.” Asha nods. “One had a big ol’ tattoo on his face, the other in the usual spot. Tried offerin’ up food for something in return.”

“You didn’t though...right?” Violet asks, almost regretting it immediately.

“No luckily.” Asha tells them, visibly seeing the relief of their faces as she can only laugh. “Your girl knows about the dangers of strangers, trust me.”

“Except us.” Violet retorts, smirking.

Asha rolls her eyes. “Well it’s a bit different when Tyson is introducing you guys in our home.  _ Plus _ technically the jury’s still out on you three. My mind can be changed.”

“So wait…?” Sophie asks. “What happened with your encounter with them?”

“Well, after their totally generous and explainable offer j just had to decline. The big guy with the face tattoo got all up in arms and tried to grab me so I just stabbed him, took the food, and ran.”

There’s a moment of silence between them before the girls start laughing again. Enjoying their moment outside as they finally get a chance to feel a bit more human again. Even with the upcoming mission.

Sophie shrugs. “I mean. Fair enough right? What else would you have done?”

“Honestly sounds like Clem.” Violet grins, looking her way as all the brunette can do is smile.

“You aren’t wrong.”

“Oh I know. I’ve seen  _ far  _ too much shit to not know that.”

“Like what?” Asha asks, looking like a kid in a candy store with intrigue towards the girls. Who only know the plethora of what they’ve seen and done would practically last them days to tell. 

“There was this one guy in a skyscraper.” Violet begins, cringing at the memory as the others only make similar reactions. “That she shot prior, but he went insane when he was still injured and alive and decided to pull out all his guts. Went for….far too long if I’m honest.”

“Yeah.” Sophie exhales, almost as if she was suppressing the memory itself. “ _ Then  _ you had to check his pockets.”

Asha raises a brow as she looks between the three. “What? Why?”

They pause. This was certainly a predicament. Either they could lie and potentially get seen right through and therefore not be trusted. Or tell her how they plan to both kill the leader of an enemy group and save a family member from said group.

One sounded better on paper, but both were a bit insane to say the least.

“Well.” Sophie bits her lip. “Guess we might as well tell you. But you  _ have  _ to stay here and listen to all of it.”

“Alright…” Asha looks on, suspicious now as she waits. “Is this like some cult thing or something? Do you just loot the bodies of the dead? Cause let me tell you a  _ lot  _ of people do that you’re not the only ones-“

“No...it’s a bit more...complex than that- and literally has nothing to do with looting.” Sophie explains, sighing as she realizes she’s going to be the  _ only  _ one to do so unless the other two decide to add in randomly.

“Well, you know we met Clem a bit ago and all. Well that wasn’t too long ago and so we started helping her out with some stuff after she saved our asses a few times. And come to find out she was looking for the pickup times that Delta would come by the bridge.”

“Okay…” Asha says. “This sounds  _ really _ suspicious but I’ll let you keep going.”

“Avoiding the details why, we found out that she wants to go to Delta—wel, back to Delta...in order to kill Lilly”

“Wait... _ the _ Lilly?” Asha asks, her voice heightening. “Like... _ the  _ leader of Delta? That Lilly?”

“Yes.” Clementine confirms. Looking between them before deciding to finish off parts of it. “And Sophie’s twin, Minerva. She’s still stuck there. They want to get her out so we have this kind of like…similar plan and all.” She pauses, choosing her next words carefully. “And then we made it to their little transport, even with the dangers...and then you guys came in.”

A look of realization shoots across Asha’s face as she only shakes her head in what was once disbelief, now near astonishment towards the girls as she takes a few moments to process it.

“I mean...one, that’s absolutely badass. But two, are you guys actually fucking insane?” She asks, watching Violet’s shoulders drop. “I mean don’t get me wrong, she  _ absolutely _ fucking deserves it. But it just seems impossible.”

“We said the same thing.” Sophie deadpans, pointing to herself and Violet. “Already tried to convince her out of it, she’s set on it and whatever. But that’s our plan. And now we’re just...figuring out what to do from here.”

“Oh...yeah.” Asha scratches the back of her neck. “Sorry about the whole ambush thing. The guys didn’t know you were on it to begin with and obviously you guys looked like a bunch of prisoners rather than recruits or whatever from what I heard.”

“Eh.” Violet shrugs. “The guy talking to us was a bit of a dick.”

“Isn’t all of Delta?” Asha smirks, leaning back against the tree as she ponders it. “I could talk to Tyson on your behalf tomorrow. Tell him this and see what he thinks we could do.”

“You think that would help?”

“Yeah. He’s a good guy and would one hundred percent support a cause that’s to kill Lilly or do literally  _ anything  _ bad to Delta. It’s a bit tricky given everything, but I trust he’ll know what to do.”

“That’s...actually good to know.” Violet gives a small smile, soon eyeing Clementine and Sophie as they give similar—but more restrained, reactions. “Let’s hope that goes well.”

“I think you guys have a lot more to worry about than if Tyson is gonna like your idea or not.” Asha rolls her eyes. “But I won’t stop you. Nor do I want to. It’s certainly interesting to come across people with that sort of mindset. Especially in the midst of this whole war thing.”

“If we’re not at war with each other we’re at war with everything else.” Clementine mumbles, leaning back as she snatched her hat off of Violet’s head, placing it on her own face forward as she stares at the sky.

“I was wondering when you’d take that back.” Violet grins cheekily, getting a glare in return. “Hey! I saved it for you! And I saved you to begin with!”

“And you also are keeping me from sleeping.” Clementine deadpans, turning on her side as the others only laugh, quieting their voices down as she’s rolled off into a different slumber. One that just like it had before, brings her into dreams of the past.

_ She’s back where she was a year ago. Holding a rifle in her hands as she’s just finished firing an array of shots during her training at one of the ranges at Delta. She can feel the hair on the back of her neck stand as a familiar voice comes into play. _

_ “I’m surprised, Clementine.” It’s Lilly. Her voice almost causes her to turn her head, but she catches herself. Staring forward and blank as she’s careful to just eyes the places she shot the target. _

_ “Your accuracy is better than some of my soldiers here.” A hand is placed on her shoulder. Gripping it as it’s anything but comfortable. But again she doesn’t react. Only listening now. “Isn’t that right, Minerva? _

_ “Damn right. Some of those fools couldn’t shoot fish in a damn barrel.” _

_ Clementine only bites her cheek. Hearing the slight laugh from the two as finally the fiery grip on her shoulder is released. But the tension there stays as if a weight had been placed on it. _

_ “Let’s just say I’m glad to have you as a soldier here, Clementine. You make Delta proud of what it has. You are probably the closest thing we have to the image of what Delta should all aspire to be. Isn’t that right, Minerva?” _

_ “Yes ma’am.” Her voice is more forced now as Clementine notices the restraint again. The one that probably made Minerva want to cuss the woman out or do something other than to be viewed as lower to the brunette.  _

_ “Good. I’ll leave you two here. I have some other recruits to look at and speak to.” _

_ The two give a simultaneous and direct nod. Like robots and like soldiers would. As they watch Lilly disappear through the corridor and pass by the next recruits who’d been in the range themselves. _

_ Minerva turns to her as amber eyes watch the fiery hair come into view. The icy blue eyes that stare into her own with what Clementine can only perceive as curiosity. As something that’s willing her to stand in front of her now as still as she is. As if Lilly was still around. _

_ Minerva runs a finger up Clementine’s arm. Grazing over the roughened and torn uniform she’d already practically destroyed in her training and the various fights she’d gotten in. The matching bruise on Clementine’s eye—along with the busted lip, were enough to tell her as she trails it up further. A faint smile growing as she notices Clementine doesn’t even twitch or squirm under the feather like graze.  _

_ “Who’d you get into a fight with this time?” _

_ “What does it matter?” Is all Clementine asks her, her eyes still staring into the icy blue as Minerva moves her fingers up again, holding the girl by her chin. Both to get a better look at her injuries, and for her tall stance above the brunette to become far more apparent. _

_ “Because. To me? Seeing a girl like you with bruises like this means you chose not to fight back. And let me tell you.” Her voice almost moves into a whisper as Clementine only listens. “You should fight back. Hit them harder than anyone’s hit you. Do anything to make them fear you. Maybe you’ll even make me fear you, Clementine.” _

_ “And why would I want that?” She retorts, unmoving from Minerva’s hand on her chin. “I don’t need Lilly to be proud of me. I don’t want it either.” _

_ “Why care about Lilly when you’d have the power of what Delta truly means right at your fingertips? Why not be the most feared person in an already feared group? What have you got to lose, Clementine?” _

_ There’s a pause as Clementine only looks at her. Her gaze almost wanting to change to a glare, to stare her down in anger. But this isn’t what Minerva is talking about. She means to others, to those that she will have an impact on. And Clementine knows the answer to her question. _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “Nothing? So why don’t you fight?” _

_ “I don’t want to.” _

_ “You don’t need to be told to, Clementine. Those kinds of choices you’re allowed to make yourself at Delta. Those kinds of choices are what will divide you between the utter chaos of helplessness and power.” Minerva determinedly says. Watching Clementine for any sort of answer. _

_ “But no one will have more power than Lilly.” _

_ “Maybe not.” Minerva shrugs. Turning towards the target. “But have you ever seen her at a firing range? Actually shooting? They might say they’re training us to be better. But in reality they want to keep us underneath their boots and to make us seem less powerful then they are. When in reality? You and me? We could terrorize Delta itself. Make a name for ourselves other than just what group we’re in. We can and will have power over Lilly. And while you’ll see her squirm in ways she just can’t stand it, she won’t be able to do anything about it. Not to her two best soldiers here. Not to the ones who keep hers up and going every day, Clementine.” _

_ “What about the other guards?” _

_ “The guards? What about them?” Minerva laughs. It seems genuine. “They don’t scare me one bit. They work for us like servants and peasants. There isn’t one thing they can do that’d go against Lilly’s word. So with you and me on her side as it is? We can use that to our advantage. In so many ways, Clementine.” _

_ “But why? What’s the point if we want to stay here at Delta?” _

_ “Why wouldn’t we want a name for ourselves? Why wouldn’t we want an impact on this already shitty world, Clementine? Ask yourself that. And tell me you’d take the chance for power when you could. With me, we’d be unstoppable. To anyone. Delta and beyond.” _

_ Clementine looks past the redhead. Staring at the target. Remembering how Lilly said her accuracy was better than most. She wondered what Minerva had meant as she redhead still looks at her with the same curiosity as before. Wondering if maybe she could hold something in this world. For everything she lost before and e everything that's been ripped out of her hands was only proving itself further.  _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “Okay?” Minerva repeats, her icy eyes flooding with curiosity as she looks at Clementine again. This time her hand gently grasping her wrist. “We’ll do it? Together?” _

_ She nods. Simply and effectively just as the two had done to Lilly prior. Only this was technically against her and in a manner that held more importance than just to continue training. It wasn’t a coup by any means. But to prove themselves to whatever Delta was becoming. And to signify that they were a part of it. _

_ “Okay.” Minerva smiles, looking back and forth before she begins to lead Clementine away. “Come with me, I’ll help you out with those bruises and cuts.” _

_ Clementine only follows. Letting Minerva gently pull her by the hand as hers slides down from her wrist to interlock itself with her fingers. Enough to bring Clementine to grab it back as the two take it as an initiative of their plan. One that Lilly would never find out about, and one that could continue to bring them something Delta’ s continued to promise. _

_ Something to fight for. And while they’d mourn the things they’d lost, they were continuously told to look forward. And Clementine could only do that now as Minerva led her into one of the nearby medical bays, her kind in wondrous spirals of where any of this could be leading to. _


	10. X

Clementine watches the ways the heightening winds pick up across the suburban neighborhood. Brushing against the small pieces of rubble that lay scattered across every inch of some of the buildings. And the way it flowed between nature and the plants that covered nearly every inch of the rest of the area. Those of the trees that lay overgrown and hung off to the side like the willow tree that she and the other girls sat under during their time on watch. 

They decided to keep the shifts going with each other, allowing the others to continue getting some rest while also outlining what they might have to go through during their continued journey to Delta.

Speaking of, Clementine noted, Asha had ventured off from their spot on the hill in hopes of talking to Tyson about the predicament they’d inadvertently placed their three new guests in. And while the brunette didn’t exactly know if this was going to turn out into an agreement or some sort of denial, she was going through with her plan no matter what. Just like before.

“Hey.” Comes a voice from behind her, tearing Clementine apart from her thoughts like a piece of cotton as she turns, amber eyes meeting green as Violet watches her momentarily.

“Hey.” Is all she responds back. Almost mentally kicking herself for it as she seems to have lost all prior train of thought. Both in their plan and in any given conversation. 

“Thinking about what they’re gonna say?”

“I guess.” Clementine says, standing up as she gets a slightly better outlook on the neighborhood. “Sophie should be down there nearby. I think they said they were near their supply market.”

“Yeah. Well, at least the weapons part. Last I checked their whole town is basically a market at times. They keep trading kind of restricted with other groups because of you know who.”

Clementine nods, wondering if they have anything that would be of use to sell and to get back for some weapons after a few were taken by Delta before the convoy wreck. She had a few things she’d taken along the way to The Coalition, but she could only hope there were still a few things in their now shared bag that could be of some use to traders.

“Think we should head down there? Watch is basically over for this side of the neighborhood and I bet someone else might be going over here to take over.”

Clementine looks over, eyeing Violet’s eagerness and restlessness. Sure, that energy could and probably should be saved, but heading down to the market wouldn’t be too bad. And they’d have to do it at some point to begin with.

“Sure.” She nods, stretching an arm out as she looks around them. “Got everything?”

Violet points to the black backpack on her back, a smirk played on her face. “Bag. Check. Whatever we got left in there? Check. Me and you? Check. I say we’re good to go.”

“Alright, come on.” She leads them, partially stretching each leg with each step down. “You’re starting to sound like that guy back at my apartment. The one who always smiled.”

“Who, Louis?”

“Sure wasn’t the one who hit me over the head with the bat.”

“That’ll be Lou- oh god you’re comparing me to _ him _?!” She looks on in partially real, partially mock horror. “No way-“

“Just a little bit, Violet.” Clementine smirks, obviously enjoying it. “I barely even knew him before we had to go and I can already see some similarities.”

Violet wipes a hand across her face, trying to hide the smile that keeps appearing. “I can’t believe this. I’m glad he won’t hear it yet at least, as much as I love that idiot I do not want to be like him. And _ you _ wouldn’t want that either, trust me.”

“I bet he’s not _ that _bad.” 

“No, but he _ can _ be annoying. And knowing you? You’d punch him or something. And as a friend, I’d be conflicted between the both of you for that.”

Clementine raises a brow, something questioning in her stance as the two keep walking. But her amber eyes almost explode in curiosity as the sun continues to rise nearby, sending them sparkling like the morning dew across the grass and leaves. 

“You think we’re friends?”

Violet doesn’t know how to take it at first, feeling her heart pound and her throat go dry momentarily. “I- uh, well...yeah?”

Clementine only looks more confused by that answer. As if it was wrong and she shouldn’t have ever said that in any given circumstance. 

But Violet can’t help herself from asking another question as they slowly reach the entrance to the market area of the neighborhood, pausing right at it to continue their conversation without being interrupted by some of the nearby people. “Why?”

Clementine only shrugs. “We haven’t really...done much that friends would do, you know?”

“Kinda hard to do that given the circumstances.” Violet chuckles. “_ But _ I think we did a few things, the small hangouts we have from time to time when everything chaotic winds down. Last night even, in a weird and sarcastic sort of way.”

Clementine blinks her way. As if she didn’t quite understand that sort of answer. And after the memory of her dream the past night, she didn’t exactly know why Violet would be offering such an...well, assuming such a circumstance in general. 

“Listen.” The blonde continues. “We can just drop it for now. I know that with everything you went through being absolutely fucked it can get-“

“Confusing?”

“I was gonna say really fucking strange, but that’s probably a nicer way of putting it.”

The two share a short laugh. Easing some of the tension in the slightly chilling air.

“Alright, Violet. I might take you up on this whole idea. Just- don’t say it, it’s kinda weird and I don’t want people walking up to us asking if we’re “besties” or some weird shit like that.”

“Oh, yeah. No. That’s something Louis would do and definitely something _ I _would slap him for.” Violet assures. “Let’s just head into the market and figure out if we can get anything or if we’re too piss poor to even do anything.”

“Yeah. I haven’t really seen a market in...ages.”

“Last one in Delta or something?”

“No actually. Place called Prescott. Before The New Frontier destroyed the place.”

“Oh.” Violet furrows her brows. “How kind of them.”

“That was before we did everything with Richmond anyway. And as nice as Prescott sounded, my last encounter with a guy trading me didn’t end too well.”

“I don’t even wanna know, do I?”

“Nope.” Clementine smirks, letting her eyes catch attention to some of the small market areas. Most just set up outside the small houses inside the neighborhood. From simple tables placed in front of the overgrown driveways to small and decorated pieces that gave them a tiny roof over their supply tables, some even stretching back into the garages.

Amber eyes look over some of what is contained. From both items that have been scavenged over time to handmade goods as far as Clementine could tell.

She watches the different marketers holding clothing and gear that could be of use. Mainly material items, as well as some extra food that others were selling. Something that to them was intriguing at the very least, even if they didn’t need it.

“There.” Violet suddenly says, pointing to two tables, both containing weapons and other similar supplies. Where the man at the table was currently sharpening and cleaning a bloodied machete. Absentmindedly looking it over front and back as the girls approach, unnoticed by him. 

Clementine and Violet eye the gear. Wondering what could be of use to them. Sophie was at least trained as well, and they could count on that. But extra—or keeping some on the backend as a Plan B type scenario, may be if some use.

“Uh, hello?” Violet waves a hand to the man, but he’s too busy looking behind him, where walker heads on stakes stand still. Looking more like targets or decoration than anything else. As they obviously aren’t any type of tool that could be used in any scenario.

“We’re here to buy something!” Violet raises her voice, watching the man turn around in boredom. Looking them up and down with suspicion and amusement as he raises a brow. Staring at them.

“You tots are gonna buy something? What? Like some big gun you won’t be able to even carry. A knife you won’t be able to use? Give me a break.”

Violet only looks back with surprise—partially at wanting to call this man’s stupidity out, but the look on Clementine’s face—the blank one, let’s her do the talking instead.

“What?” The man asks, leaning down to meet more at Clementine’s level as he stares her in the eyes closely. “Mad you can’t fight with all the adults? I know you kids ain’t from around here. So I doubt you were trained.”

“Poor choice of words.” Violet mumbles, taking a step back as she watches the two with her own rouse of amusement. 

The man only scoffs, suddenly bringing his hand with the machete flying forward—just stopping inches from the side of her head as he notices she didn’t even flinch. Her glare staring deeper into the man’s as she stays unmoving, like a still frame. 

Slowly, Clementine shows the man her arm. And as he stares at the sleeve slowly being pulled, uncovering the scar of The New Frontier that’d been covered and burnt away by Lilly, along with the tattoo on her wrist, the brunette is quick to explain it.

“Wrong in two ways actually.” Her voice hits like a poison, her gaze still unwavering from the man’s as he looks to where she points—first to the acid scar. “That was originally a brand of The New Frontier. Til’ Lilly decided that it wasn’t exactly good for her brand. Decided to cover it up with a little burn. Then, a tattoo on my wrist would be a bit better.” She mocks a grin, leaning in again as her voice goes low and dark. “Both trained me, and I’m still here waiting at your damn shop.”

The man’s look of surprise is slowly wiped away as he gives her what is _ almost _a look of respect, the other part being slight suspicion of her involvement with two technically enemy groups. But she did prove her point and was potentially a paying customer. 

“Alright kid, you impressed me. Now let’s see if your selection has any merit to your trade.”

Clementine finally detaches her gaze. Looking at some of the nearby gear as she quickly takes note of everything that’s there. At the very least she still has her knife, and Violet her cleaver. But going above and beyond might prove of some use at the very least.

“Two machetes, two pistols, and that bow over there. Plus ammo for what we need.”

The man only raises a brow again, slowly gathering her order. “And how in the hell do _you_ have enough to pay for this in that little bag of yours?”

Clementine looks over to Violet, watching as she slowly places the bag down. Letting the brunette search through it quickly. Pushing aside some of their material and needed supplies before pulling out two bottles, and something else in her hand that Violet can’t see just yet.

The blonde is only left wondering by the man’s expression. Listening closely as she lets her curiosity get the best of her.

“Some nice taste in alcohol at least.” He cackles, eyeing the bottle. “But it’ll take a bit more than just this.”

Clementine sighs, pulling packages out of her pocket before placing them on the table. Both cigarettes and cigars are visible, and it looks as if she found gold judging by the man’s reaction.

“How in the fuck did you find this?” He asks, his eyes still widened in pure joy as Clementine can hear Violet next to her. Sarcasm purely present.

“Yeah, how _ did _ you ‘ _ find’ _ those Clem?”

“I choose to not answer that.” She says back. “So do we have a deal?”

“Sure as hell do. Pleasure doin’ business with ya kid. I hope you know how to use that crap at the very least.”

Clementine gives him a look as she places a few of the weapons in the bag, slinging the bow over her shoulder and back and placing one of the machetes in the twin sling across from her knife, before handing Violet one of the pistols. 

“Surprised you didn’t go with the gun.” She smirks. 

“Better with knives usually. Only ranged weapon I wanted was to be silent.”

“Sure didn’t seem like that with those bandits at the apartment.” She says, beginning their walk off to wherever Asha and Sophie must’ve been as they retrace some of their steps across the mossy stone path.

Clementine shakes her head. “No, but I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

“And you want to have the opportunity to make more?”

Violet asks, looking over as Clementine only shrugged, as if she didn’t exactly know the answer herself.

“Something like that.”

There’s a pause between them as Violet waits to come up with something to say. A smile soon appeared on her face as she turned to Clementine again.

“So. Where _ did _ you get both the cigarettes _ and _cigars?”

Clementine rolls her eyes. “I knew you were going to ask this again at some point.” 

“Well? You still haven’t answered.”

Clementine scoffs. “One I took off that Delta prick you killed and saved me from. The other I _ may _ have taken from Tyson.”

Violet shakes her head at both. Her mind wandering with thoughts over the first but thankfully amused by the idea of Clementine stealing from the man who gave them dinner the night prior. “Of course you did. I’m not even surprised in the slightest.”

“He’ll probably just buy them back. I’m not worried. I doubt that guy’s a snitch anyway.” She assures, a smile soon growing on her face as well. “No way in hell is Tyson finding out. I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, sure. Tell me that when he starts complaining about needing something to smoke.”

The two continue down, watching the market come to life around them with some of the other survivors within The Coalition. Their gazes flipping from trades to bargainers to a small pair of younger teens chatting and playing. Something that made the community seem alive and human. Something that Clementine hadn’t truly felt since Richmond. Or, in a later sense...since Minerva.

Since right now.

It places questions in her head. Those she knows will probably never be answered, as the two round near the old home they’d eaten at the day prior. The smell of food once again flowing heavenly through it as it almost makes their mouths water. 

They keep their attention away from food however, as they siren into the voices clashing with the kitchen tools being used within. Some of those they remember. 

“Trust me. They already told me they tried to convince her, Tyson! She ain’t changing her mind.”

_ Guess they’re talking about us. _ Clementine smirks, waiting absentmindedly in one of the hallways a few feet back from their conversation as they watch Asha talk to Tyson. The two aren’t exactly arguing, but their bickering definitely has Sophie in a slightly awkward situation. 

“Asha’s right. We already tried. She’s convinced herself. We’ve convinced _ our _selves. We just wanted to let you know beforehand and all.”

“I knew you kids were at least a little crazy, everyone is these days.” Tyson shakes his head. It’s obvious that there’s genuinely some concern in his eyes about what he’s been told. “But this? Damn. I never expected something _ this _insane.”

“She’s looked after at least. And she can hold her own by a mile.”

“Still.” He sighs. “You’re kids.”

The two girls look to each other, slowly moving in and deeper to the room as the others notice them. Straightening up as Sophie and Asha approach them, their gaze curiously eyeing the new gear they’re sporting.

“A bow and arrow, huh?” Asha grins, soon turning to Violet as she eyes her new weapon. “And a pistol for you? Didn’t know you were a sharpshooter.”

Violet turns away, a smile appearing across her face as she shakes her head. “Normally I use my cleaver, actually.”

“Equally badass in my book.”

Clementine opens the bag, grabbing the second machete and pistol as she holds them out to Sophie, watching the girl’s quizzical look momentarily.

“Figure you know how to use these?”

“Damn right I do.” The redhead grins. Gingerly taking the equipment as she adds them to her sling and holster across her side and back.

“Nice gifts.” Asha smirks, looking towards Tyson as she uses a thumb to point at him. “Might wanna talk to the big man though, I promise he won’t lecture you.”

“No, and you’re a bit lucky on that one. Even if I do think you lot are insane.” He eyes Clementine momentarily longer than the others. Knowing what he knows now sure didn’t change his thoughts on her being both feral and a troublemaker. “And I want to let you in on a little information.”

Immediately, all the girls’ attention is drawn to him. Looking determined and showing him what really has changed from this world. Kids who should be experiencing their childhood now equipped with weapons and other equipment they need for survival. Looking at him like soldiers for orders. Some of which _ had _been taken and turned into that. And while the thought made him sick, he knew they were also the hope for humanity at the very least.

It’s what made him so against their plan, even if he wasn’t going to stop them. Much rather the opposite.

“I believe The Coalition could help you kids up to Delta. Our scaling attacks are getting bigger and such. This could be one of our biggest yet. Striking at the heart of Delta like this. So we could help deliver you.”

“Like a wide scale attack?” Clementine asks, almost wondering if this could hinder their plans.

“In a way. More coordinated than anything. Like an ambush. My point is, we’re planning at the very least. And that plan _ could _help you out. But we’d need some help on your end first.”

Sophie raises a brow, looking between her two friends as she’s almost suspicious of his offer. “Which is?”

“Help us on a few scavenging trips. We want to go further out. Near Delta territory, so you can understand the risk.”

Sophie crosses her arms. “And you need more trained fighters who _ won’t _leave your precious home.”

“And you kids need the rest of The Coalition to trust you. I’d say it’s a pretty even split here, Sophie.” He smirks, watching the girls look to each other and give subtle nods.

_ He did have a point. _

“Alright.” Sophie looks between them. “Any catch?”

“Catch? Oh c’mon kid this isn’t some dystopian novel you’re in. World’s real as fuck. And we both want Delta gone, so what do you say? Shake on it?”

Sophie looks at his hand momentarily, rolling her eyes as she shakes it quickly before waiting. Expecting something to be said.

“What?” Tyson asks, looking between Asha and them with an amused expression on his face.

“When do we leave?”

“For the scavenging trips?”

“No for when we’re going to go on a fucking airplane- _ yes _on those scavenging trips, dumbass.”

“Hey!” He says, his voice is a bit raised but he can’t help but nearly laugh—Asha included, at the sarcasm. “Almost expected that from the wild one over there.”

Clementine crosses her arms. “Keep calling me wild and you’ll just be giving me freebies to be as such.”

“My point exactly.” He laughs, quickly subsiding as he gets to their question. “But we are leaving soon, probably all gearing up a bit quickly if you girls wanna go and head up to the truck or some-“

“I’ll drive them.” Asha volunteers. “I know how _ plus _ they won’t have to sit on the outside like a bunch of hicks.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Clementine asks. “I mean, all I’ll say is you do not want me to drive.”

Violet raises a brow, looking over towards Clementine amusedly. “I’m not going to ask, instead I’ll just _ also _volunteer Asha to drive.”

“Alright alright fine.” Tyson gives in. Giving them a ‘don’t fuck up’ sort of look or like a father would to his daughter getting a first boyfriend. “But you’re taking your own, Ash. That way if anything goes wrong it won’t be my car that needs repairing again.”

“Will do.” She fake salutes, taking Violet’s hand as she begins to walk backwards and lead them out. “C’mon, the cars aren’t too far.”

“You have more?” Clementine asks, almost surprised by this endeavor. In truth she sort of was, but with large communities it did make more sense given their higher substantiated access to things like fuel.

“Yeah. From absolutely shit cars that would probably be better used as scrap metal to the ones that could charge through a wall.” She only shrugs, smirking charmingly as she leads them around a corner, where what must’ve been an old mechanic’s shop fittingly sits around the corner, housing a plethora of vehicles inside. None of them are clean or damage free by any means. But hey, neither were they, they couldn’t exactly judge.

They’re rather similar vehicles. From larger types and SUVs to the variety of trucks they already knew existed, one of the only ones they could assume would be Asha’s however, was a rusting, slightly red pickup that sported a large dent on the driver’s side of the door as well as a broken headlight...amongst many other random damages.

“There it is” she stands, grinning. “Fixed it up myself. Took a lot of blood, sweat, and tears from Tyson to fix this bad boy up. Nearly drove him nuts from the noise before I was even able to drive this myself.”

“The more I learn about you the less surprised I somehow become.” Violet chuckles. “This thing is mangled to all hell though.”

Asha only shrugs. “That’s what happens when you have to try and escape a horde of walkers.”

Sophie raises a brow. “That was escaping?”

“I never said successfully. Unless you count _ me _being in one piece on the way back successful.”

“I mean, I do.” Violet laughs. “But let’s see how this scavenging hunt goes and I might be able to give you a definitive answer.”

Asha looks between the girls, giving a confident nod as she hops into the driver seat, where the patches and tape across the leather seating make it even more apparent of the reckless abandonment and ‘repairs’ the vehicle had once gone through. “Guess I’ll be giving you guys a good showing then.”

Clementine only watches with intrigue, noting the others clambering into their vehicles—some waving goodbye to their families or friends, and others absentmindedly carrying on their conversations just as they were as they got into their vehicles. Prepping for a trip, just like before. But Violet’s voice once again tears her from her thoughts in the back seat as she lets her eyes drift forward towards her and Asha up front.

“So...how far is this place? And where are we going to begin with?”

“Word has it we’re heading to some abandoned hospital near Delta territory. Might not be much there after some old bandit crew used to have that place in lock and key but after they got booted out from the war there might be a bit left at least. It’s in the opposite way of the city you guys got picked up from, so no locality by any means.”

“Just means Delta drove that much further for some recruits...might be getting desperate.” Sophie adds in, her voice hopeful as any news of Delta struggling in some way, shape, or form was at least bringing them a bit of a push to keep going these days.

“Maybe. Or maybe you three just sounded like a sweet deal.” Asha snickers, starting her car loudly as a few vehicles pass them, acting as leads for a convoy as the five cars begin moving. Leading towards their destination. 

“Considering we weren’t their original deal, it’s doubtful.”

“Plus.” Clementine adds. “Me and her escaped, would be the worst case scenario for them.”

“Looks like you three will just make it worse for those Delta fuckers soon.” Asha grins. “Which is good, and we need more of that in this world.”

“All just a bit crazy these days.” Violet mumbles, eyeing Clementine from the rear view mirror as her green eyed gaze stays stagnant for a few treacherous seconds. 

“Exactly.” Asha concurs. “No one left in this world is one hundred percent normal. And if they are? They’re just crazy to the rest of us.”

“So would Delta be the craziest of the crazy?” Sophie asks, leaning slightly forward towards the two up front as she looks between them. Watching them ponder it momentarily.

“Surprisingly no.” Violet answers. “Some of the people we came across with Clem would probably be a bit more crazy than them. I guess that murderous and brutal doesn’t always equal crazy. Like the guy we had to run from out of the skyscraper? I think I’d call him crazier than most.”

Clementine only shrugs. “Some people at Delta might meet that mark though. Lilly for example...or some of her henchmen…”

Sophie shivers absentmindedly, seen by some of the others as it’s obvious she remembers some of the people there as well. “It’s like you said, better that some of these crazies are dealt with and gone while some are left to rot like the walkers.”

“Good thing that’s exactly what you guys will be doing soon.” Asha snickers. “But I still can’t believe it. Never would I have imagined someone would _ actually _ be going there willingly to assassinate her. Sure you have people who’d always fantasize about doing that or would wish to. I did that from time to time after I met them...but usually you’d have to have a death wish to actually go out and do it.”

“Lucky for you, Clementine might have that.”

Clementine rolls her eyes at Violet, partially kicking her feet up so her knees could rest against her seat. “More like I don’t care what happens. Especially not after she’s gone. That's all I have to look forward to these days.”

Asha looks at her worriedly in the rear view mirror. Brows staying knitted as she tries to not have her glance caught by the brunette, but the partially mirrored looks on both Violet and Sophie’s faces is only telling. And she probably needs to change the conversation’s primary topic before any of them get suspicious.

“So...I take it that you haven’t really known each other for long?” 

“No.” Clementine answers flatly. “Violet and Sophie knew each other for years, I’ve known them for a few days.”

“Ah.” Asha nods. “Aren’t exactly besties yet huh?”

Clementine raises a brow, looking at Asha as if she’d just spoken a completely different language. “No...not really.”

“Well, maybe the time you guys spend together will change that. I already think of you guys as friends, maybe just acquaintances if that’s more of your dealio, but they’re really all you’ve got when the end of the world is upon you.”

Sophie can only smile, even if it was more unwilling than she would’ve liked. “Since when did you get all philosophical?” 

“Hey!” Asha feigns offense, placing her hand on her heart. “I’ll have you know that I _ can _ be wise. Plus, we’ve got a bit of time to kill considering we’re still pretty far out from the other city.”

“Speaking of.” Clementine leans forward, her face growing slightly more serious. “Think there’s a chance of getting caught in a horde?”

Asha shakes her head. “Not really. It’s probably going to be more like those other cities, where most of the walkers were killed by those bandit freaks or moved out towards the forests in search of everyone else. We used to have run-ins with them from time to time. But they thinned out over the past few months, probably hearing all the chaos from the war Delta got themselves involved with and just left in search of whatever they could find.”

“Funny.” Violet says. “The way you describe them sometimes almost sounds like us.”

“In a way they are.” Asha smiles her way. “Only we don’t eat people...well at least from what I’ve heard..._ most _ of the people left don’t do that.”

“I guess it’s just what people do once they realize the world is going to shit. Let their inner psycho out.”

Asha can only nod, keeping her attention back on the road as the group approaches one of the mirroring bridges the girls had been taken by Delta across the other city. Almost the same except in color and location as they notice the way the debris across some fallen buildings and other bridges still make their marks across the water. Where the overgrown nature had slowly leaked into it, leaving a mass of moss and other fallen trees or roots behind, all up until it finally cleared out in whatever the river was leaving behind. Sparkling the sunlight back at them as they can only think of what it must’ve looked like before. All leaving them in a world like this, towards whatever their objective near the abandoned hospital would lead.

“Might still be awhile before we get there.” Asha tells them. “If I were you I’d get a bit of sleep, I promise to wake you up when we get there.” 

Clementine rolls her eyes at the wink the black haired girl gives, leaning back once more against her seatbelt as her amber eyed gaze across the city winding past slowly lulls her. Bringing her back to rest she’d fallen across the night before. And with it, another venture into some dreams of the past.


	11. XI

Clementine is sat waiting, watching and listening to the way the train chugs past across some of the rusted and decaying metals of the train tracks below. Bellowing rhythmically as it’s all that she can currently hear. Looking outwards past the scenery that was flying by. The dull colors of browns and faded greens that rush by in a blur. Reminding her she’s in a dream. 

But this time it isn't Delta just yet. It isn’t with Minerva or Lilly or any of the henchmen. It isn’t with bullets whizzing by or the ringing that occurs when one would slip past her ear. There’s no sight of blood or wounds that would’ve battered her body. Only the old ones that were healing, along with the scars that she’d had patterned across for a long time now. Serving as memories just as much as her dreams could.

While this was much more peaceful, Clementine couldn’t exactly say that this was calming by any means. She knew  _ exactly  _ where she was.  _ Exactly  _ who was going to show up and talk to her. But she didn’t know what he’d say. She didn’t know what she’d say herself or what she’d want to say to him. All she remembered is what  _ was  _ told so long ago. Since the last time she saw him both in reality and in dreams. All of what she’d been told were lies and falsehood. The lessons she ignored now—the ones she still thrived from avoiding. And the confusion it brought now.

She shuts her eyes, wishing she could be far away from this dream once again. That it could go unfounded for another year or so just as it had before. But the footsteps approaching, those slow and heavier. Those that used to calm her and bring a smile across her face, only make her slightly curl in on herself. Listening as they approach next to her, but forbid themselves from inching any closer. From sitting next to her as they used to. 

Their halting only makes her squint her amber eyes open, waiting and listening. Knowing that voice like the back of her hand even if she didn’t want to.

“Hey, Clementine.” His voice resonates. As if it was at first echoing within the train car. But the familiarity rises just as soon as a word comes out of his mouth. And Clementine doesn’t turn towards him. She forbids herself from doing it. She both wants to and doesn’t. Knowing the memories of what happened to her and what she did...through before Delta, during, and after...all could come out. All could come flooding at her at once. 

And she doesn’t know if she could handle that.

“Been a while.” He says, obviously hesitating as Clementine glues her gaze to the damaged floorboards. Scratching at it absentmindedly with a nail. “Since we last spoke.”

“Yeah.” She mutters flatly. Still not looking back at him. She  _ knows  _ he’s looking. She  _ knows  _ he’s probably concerned and worried. That he wishes to see her gaze so he can help. 

But again, Clementine doesn’t know if she wants that either.

“Oh, kiddo. I know things have changed. Things you’ve gone through...no one—especially not you, should have to go through that.”

“Well I did.” She finally turns, her glare prevalent as he still doesn’t even flinch. Only a frown marking his features as he watches. Wanting to be present and aware, even if it’s all a dream. “ _ I  _ went through that.  _ I  _ did terrible things, Lee! You don’t get to tell me  _ I  _ shouldn’t have gone through that when I already have! It’s too late now! No one...no one can change that.”

Lee looks down, taking it in. Listening to Clementine as if he was understanding it. That he somehow knew every single thing she went through and did. Every second of what happened at Delta. And that it still wracked her mind now. That much was obvious.

“Sweetpea, you-“

“No.” She cuts him off, standing up as she turns away again. Biting her lip so hard that if it wasn’t a dream it’d be drawing blood. “You...you don’t get to call me that.  _ Ever  _ again. Not after what’s happened.”

“Who you are hasn’t changed.” He motions towards her, stopping when Clementine glares back again. “You’re still Clementine. Those girls you’re with now, they know that to be true.”

Clementine crosses her arms. “That doesn’t mean shit. Especially not when I could’ve had them call me  _ Carley  _ for all I care and they would’ve called me that too.”

“But they know some of what you’ve gone through.” Lee offers, looking down towards the girl as he eyes some of the scars. “Maybe not all of it. Maybe not all of what you’ve done. But they know that you’ve been affected by it. That you think about it at the very least.”

“Oh yeah? How the hell would  _ you  _ know that, Lee.” Clementine spits back. “Or is this just another lie? Is this just something you’re telling me to make me feel better?! Well guess what? I don’t need to. Especially not now. I haven’t in a long time but I’m still going. See me now? I might even get to kill Lilly at this rate.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t think about it nearly every second you’re alone, Clementine.” Lee shakes his head. “Like right now, this conversation is proving my very point. Those girls might have a better understanding of it all because one of them went through it themselves.”

“Not for as long as I did.” Clementine scoffs, looking to the side as she still forbids herself from looking Lee in the eye. “She was gone before I even got there.”

“That might be true, but that doesn’t mean she went through  _ nothing,  _ Clementine.”

“No. It just means she went through less.”

“Come on, you don’t know that. What about her family? Those she lost? Her sister?”

Clementine looks at him, anger covering her features like a slick oil as she’s eerily still. Watching him as her clenched fists only stay put. “Who, Minerva?! Bringing  _ her  _ up isn’t going to help, Lee.”

“She was a victim too. She’s the person who might understand you the most.”

“Maybe. If she wasn’t batshit crazy now.”

“And who’s to say you wouldn’t be if you hadn’t escaped?” Lee raises his voice, freezing for a moment as Clementine looks at him, her face falling as she ponders on those words. “Look, all I’m saying is that you have a chance, Clementine. You can atone for the things you did. Maybe not directly and not to the people you affected, but you can still survive. Those people you have now? They can be the ones to help you thrive. To make you feel like yourself again.”

“I don’t even know who I was anymore. I don’t know what I’ve truly changed or what I’ve even become, Lee.” Clementine sighs. Listening as a train horn goes off in the distance. Knowing exactly what that meant. The end of her dream and the end of her talk with Lee. Just like before. “This isn’t something I can just fix or change. It’s not easy.”

“Nothing worthwhile ever is.” Lee nods her way, hoping his words would stay true to the brunette. Somehow at least. “But visit me again. If you can’t work it out with those girls maybe we can here. You aren’t permanently broken, Clementine.”

Clementine waves him off. “We’ll see, Lee.”

Lee only frowns. Turning towards the end of the train car as he takes one last glance back to the crumbling dream world—to Clementine, staring back at him slightly blankly. Waiting. “See you soon, Clem. It was good talking again.”

<>

Amber eyes blink slowly. Watching and registering the old roof of a car as they realize the old damaged and dirtied truck is slowly coming to a stop. Slightly abruptly as it sends her inching forward from her spot on the old seat, but enough to wake her up as Clementine sits up. Blinking a few more times to adjust to her surroundings and the bright light midday has set around them.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” Asha grins from her spot in the driver’s seat. An arm laid across the headrest as her grin only widens to Clementine’s slight confusion.

“I take it we’re here?” She yawns, stretching her slightly sore arms as she notices the others are already outside of the car. Waiting for them to join up.

“Ding ding ding.” Asha jokes, opening up her door. “You were out like a light the whole ride. I was a bit surprised. But no worries! You didn’t miss anything important unless you count us road killing a walker or two along the way.”

“Oh...great.”

“Very, actually.” She smirks. “Splattered all over my already red truck so if anything I just got a new paint job.”

Clementine raises a brow, shaking her head as she opens the door, where a large and broken down hospital lies ahead of them. Damaged beyond belief as there’s a hole in the right wing of it, craters of bullet holes and previous fights obviously marked within every inch of it left that wasn’t covered by leaves. Broken glass and concrete all laid out in the entrance like some sort of trap laid out for them, and whatever mysteries within lied ahead like an old book. Waiting to be opened.

“Damn, looks like a perfect bandit hideout.” Asha quips, walking with Clementine over to the other girls who’d been waiting there with them at the entrance. Watching those very same details everyone else had been gazing at for some time now.

“Tyson told us we’re splitting into groups.” Sophie explains, not moving her blue eyed gaze from the broken glass at the entrance. “Some on the outside l for scouting and keeping watch or collecting anything that might be out here...while  _ we  _ are going in with some other group. Covering the main floors or whatever...you get the point.”

“Damn. I’m surprised.” Asha looks over, placing her hands on her hips momentarily. “He seems trusting of us today. Might be because of you guys. If you weren’t here I’d probably be hauled along with him like some kid he’s babysitting.”

“He’s that protective?” Violet asks, genuinely surprised. She didn’t exactly expect this of the man they’d met back after the ambush on Delta.

“Sometimes. He just worries I guess. Though I don’t always understand why. Anything can happen at any time.”

“That’s probably exactly why he gets worried.”

“Yeah, but trust goes a long way. Maybe this is a start to more of that, not too sure. We’ll just have to wait and see I guess.” She pauses, looking back to the girls as she ponders some thoughts, her gaze barely shifting over to the hospital. 

Their first goal at that.

“In the meantime…” she mumbles, beginning to walk towards the broken entrance. “Shall we begin?”

The girls look over, not being necessarily careful across the debris that their boots crushed beneath them, they weren’t exactly anywhere dangerous  _ just  _ yet, but they weren’t going to let their guard completely down either.

“Keep a lookout for walkers.” Clementine reminds them, her gaze shifting quickly as she scans the main room they walk into. Hanging lights and wires very well apparent as it almost strikes her as surprising. Wondering what it must’ve been like when it used to have electricity—like the rest of the city.

“Yeah.” Sophie mutters under her breath. “Could be anywhere around here.”

Violet only shrugs, her hand staying near her holster, towards her cleaver. “Should be easier to spot than they were in the last city we were in...I hope..”

“Let’s keep watch so we don’t have to be surprised to find out, how’s that sound Vi?”

“Sounds to me like you’re starting to pick up Clem’s sarcasm.”

Asha laughs ahead of them, looking back towards them with a deep gaze in her darkened eyes. “Or mine. Everyone finds it at some point. And last I saw, Violet...you had quite a bit yourself.”

“She likes dishing it out, not having it dealt to her.” The redhead is quick to correct, getting an elbow to the side as an answer from the green eyed girl. Letting out a small help as she quickly moves her hands to block her from doing any more, something her height gave her an advantage on.

“Try it again and I’ll hit your face.” The blonde grumbles, crosses her arms like a child.

“Oh yeah? I think I’m about a foot too tall for you, shorty. You and Clem both, but for  _ one  _ of you I am certainly not testing that theory.”

Violet reigns offense, glaring quickly. “And you’d test it with  _ me _ , why?”

“Louis isn’t here,  _ someone  _ has to do it.”

Violet only scoffs, slowing down slightly to stay out of arm's reach from the twin as she glances around again. From the torn up waiting room with moldy green seats that lay tattered on the old tiles. Puddles of water that pooled up from the last rainstorm lay stagnant, only reflecting the destruction back at them.

The desks nearby aren’t much different, some with large scratches that make it look like some sort of animal tore through before the people did. And where there weren’t scratches or chunks taken out of it, bullet holes quickly filled that matter. Having sent splinters out and cracks across the middle of the desk by the look of it. 

Their age and if they hit anyone were completely unknown, all except for the lack of a blood pool on either side told them the answer.

Hopefully, at least.

“This place gives me the creeps and we’re not even past the front desk.” Violet shudders, watching as Asha amusedly hops over towards the other side, lifting an invisible pair of glasses onto her head and mimics typing on a keyboard while she looks to them.

“Checking in or visiting?”

Sophie only laughs, watching Violet roll her eyes and move up to play along. Clementine stays near her, watching while being assured that the area around them is in fact clear.

“Violet, here to visit. Maybe take a look around and gather some supplies.”

“Sounds like theft to me.” Asha mock glares, teaching for a fake telephone. “Don’t make me call security.”

The two stars at each other momentarily, bursting into laughter at their slight stupidity and childishness over the situation. Listening to the way it echoes through the hospital, bouncing down the halls nearby. Where old equipment like stretchers and abandoned hospital beds lay as hasty reinforcements for the hallway, where it appears the bandits who once lived there used it like barriers. 

Only these showed marks of battle, and those knocked over gave them the initiative they could easily be crossed.

“Speaking of security, these guys apparently sucked at it.” Violet mentions, her tone growing serious as the others’ attention is quickly gathered on it. An almost eerie aura placed on them right as they look upon it, knowing they’d have to cross it themselves soon enough. 

“Maybe.” Clementine tells them, stepping over one of the first overturned medical beds, glancing to the scattered items around them, many of them appearing empty or broken. “Try and look for anything we can take.”

The others nod, sorting through some of the fallen items carefully. Most of it isn’t much, just general medicine—but in a time like this, even a singular bottle placed into their bag is reassuring at the very least.

“How long ago did the bandits leave?” Clementine asks, not turning her gaze as she still watches forward, fingers tightening around the makeshift grip on her machete as her eyes peer to some of the rooms around them. Darkened, as if they’d been completely covered in an abyssal aura, as she couldn’t make out anything that might’ve been inside them just yet.

“Month or two I think.” Asha says, peering into one of the rooms as soon as Violet shines a torch through it, partially blurred by the crack within the glass as all just looks like it’d been thrown around, ransacked at that.

Clementine walks slowly into one of the rooms, the sound of her machete being pulled out of the sheathe is all that resounds around them as the girls are dead silent. Finally hearing a groan next to the brunette as she’s quick to react, thrashing the weapon forward as all they see for a split second is a splatter of blood across one of the curtains near the bed. A  _ thump  _ soon heavily gathers their attention as they look to the walker at Clementine’s boots. Head split nearly clean in half at the top, where it’s brain and other matter are plainly visible past the decayed body.

“There’s one.” Clementine breathes out, a ghost of a smirk towards Asha’s surprised face as she still keeps her guard up towards the door they entered. “Now, how many are left?”

“Not sure. Probably hidden like the rest.”

“Alright, better keep relatively quiet then.” She pauses, looking at the black haired girl momentarily. “Asha, take point with me?”

“Hell yeah.” She grins, grabbing the bat off of her back as Clementine immediately notices the nails sticking out of it, those plastered across plentiful and abundant.

“I swear she’s like a girl version of Louis.” Violet sighs. “Kind of at least.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” She snickers.

“You probably shouldn’t-“

“Too late.” She winks, walking up towards Clementine as she adjusts her grip on the bat confidently, giving it a good look in the low light as Clementine can only think of Javier. The same way it was held and her remembrance of using it once or twice herself. 

The bat was reliable at the very least.

“Ready, Clemmy?”

“I swear if any of you call me that again I’ll-“

“Oh come on girl, no time for complaints. We got a hospital to search through.”

Clementine only scoffs, blowing a piece of hair out of her face as she begins walking again. Looking to the rooms Violet quickly illuminated with her torch, those that are obviously empty or ransacked are primarily ignored.  _ Especially  _ if they don’t show any signs of walkers possibly being within.

The girls knew they wouldn’t find an abundance of materials, but even the few they found was at least a little reassuring for their group at the very least. For the area however? They might disagree on that. 

They just wanted to be thorough and leave as soon as possible.

Easy, right?

An unknown amount of time passes as they continued searching the rooms on the first floor. Picking up the scarce amount of supplies that they had come across before walking near an old stairwell. Opening to whatever might’ve been on the second floor.

“Ladies first.” Asha snickers, motioning for Clementine and Violet to continue as the girls can only roll their eyes. Beginning a quickened pace up the long stairwell.

...before they hear a crack.

Violet only jumps as soon as she hears it, hauling herself up and to the second floor as quickly as she can, turning herself around to watch as Clementine partially trips, the stairs behind her crumbling like they were made of sand before collapsing below in a loud heap. Barely giving anyone enough time to react accordingly, and by no means did they have enough time to give a verbal warning.

The two peak over, looking for a sign of the two girls below as they hear a collection of coughs, watching the dust scatter across the now broken tile below.

“You guys okay?” Violet calls out, her grip partially shaken on the broken beam nearby as she awaits an answer with Clementine.

“Yeah!” Asha calls back. “What about you?”

“We’re fine.” Clementine mutters, looking around. “There might be a stairwell on the other side, we can split up from here so you guys can look around and find your way up.”

She can hear Sophie’s voice, slightly farther away as if the duo had already begun moving. “Will do. If you get into any trouble just scream or something.”

The two nod to each other, wiping some of the scattered dust and bits of concrete off themselves before turning to the door behind them. Marking the second floor, and an opportunity for more supplies.

“Guess it’s just us for now.” Violet breathes out, wiping away at some of the dust that’d settled on her pale skin, nearly camouflaging on it if it hadn’t been for the texture. “Once again, I nearly fell. I’m starting to think this is my taboo for sticking around with you.”

Clementine raises a brow, opening the door with a deafening creak. “Me? As if you’d rather go alone?”

Violet’s eyes widen, the blonde shaking her head quickly as she sticks close to the brunette. “No thanks.”

“Didn’t think so. So next time you fall—or  _ almost  _ fall, don’t go thinking that’s any of my doing. If I ever wanted you to fall somewhere you would’ve already been splattered on the ground.”

“Ah. That’s very reassuring.”

“I know.” Clementine smirks. “Just gotta find a way to meet the others.”

“Or….” Violet leans against one of the broken pillars, almost slipping against it as she quickly regains her composure. “We could keep looking around, talking and shit. They’ll find a way up.”

Clementine raises a brow. “You sure?”

“Dude, it’s Asha and Sophie. They’ve got it covered.” 

“Alright...never thought you’d be so enthused to be alone with me. Last I checked you were thinking I was going to kill you or something.”

“Jury’s still out on that one, but sometimes it’s nicer in pairs.”

“Sure, I guess.” Clementine shrugs, looking over to a bottle of some type of medicine as she shakes it, listening to the rattle with a glint of hope in her eyes. Stuffing it into the shared bag the two held now as they seemed to be gathering more and more. 

“See? Me and you seem to be the dream team.”

“I highly doubt me shaking a bottle and stuffing it into a bag categorizes us into some sort of dream team, Violet.”

The blonde only looks over, picking at a hangnail on her pinky as she seems to have something else on her mind, mouthing something to herself before looking back up to the brunette.

“What?” Clementine asks, almost suspicious of the way the green eyed girl looked at her. It certainly wasn’t normal of her to say the least. 

“Just...thinking about what happened before.”

Clementine looks on, confused. Technically, a  _ lot  _ occurred earlier, from their events between Delta and The Coalition, getting their minor injuries checked out, to everything after and their journey here now...she couldn’t really pinpoint what exactly Violet was talking about.

Violet looks over, her green eyes speculating across the small corridor as they don’t move to any of the possible supplies the girls could pick up or the broken lights above them, those that probably flickered when there used to be power, now drained and dark like the rest of the world. 

But her eyes stay on Clementine looking, searching, questioning. As if the words got stuck in her throat and went completely dry. The silence between them acting as a Sahara towards that.

But the amber eyed girl was almost an oasis for that. If anyone would know about the topic, it’d probably be her. Something different she could be told and a different insight on it.

Hopefully, at least…

“That guy. At Delta.”

“The one in the convoy?”

“Mhm.” Violet slowly nods, keeping her gaze still as Clementine still doesn’t catch on at first, rubbing absentmindedly at one of the faded bruises on her neck. The discoloration almost easier to see than it had been outside or at the market. At least it seemed less attention would be drawn that way…

“What about him?”

“When I-“ Violet pauses, moving her arms as if it was to help express what she meant. But it only came up as useless as the empty bottles at their feet. “When I  _ shot  _ him? I never- I’ve never done that before...I’ve never  _ killed  _ a person before.”

There’s a flash of realization in Clementine’s eyes as the brunette quickly looks to the side, as if she was choosing her words out of a completely maze. Trying to find the ones to the puzzle that could better answer this at the very least.

All she can manage is a simple “Oh” at the moment, looking to Violet as the blonde is still waiting. Patient and confused and seemingly guilty of her actions.

“It isn’t...it isn’t wrong you know.” Clementine offers.

Violet can only half heartedly chuckle “It sure feels like it, you know?”

There’s a pause, and Clementine can’t exactly refute what Violet’s said. she doesn’t disagree with it and she’d probably never disagree with it at that point. “But I mean...he was dangerous and trying to kill us. Hell, he was choking you out when I saw you two in all that smoke.”

Clementine nods, almost moving her hand to her bruise again as she pauses her hand between it, knowing she’s already drawn enough attention to it at that point. “And you stopped him, Vi.”

“I know that.” She snaps, looking on apologetically immediately after. “I know. Trust me. It’s been following me ever since and it hasn’t even been that long. If it were Sophie or Louis or anyone else I know? I...hell I probably would’ve done the same thing. But it’s just-“

“It’s hard. It’s...scary and it’s eerie.” Clementine answers for her, noticing the slightly relieved nod from Violet. That someone else completely understood. In a way she didn’t doubt Sophie would, but with what that twin was possibly hiding in her maze of emotions, Violet didn’t know if it would’ve been the best to bring up to her. Especially not with what was possibly occurring to Minerva, either.

“Exactly. And it just- does it ever get any easier?”

The look on Clementine’s face falters as the brunette fails to meet her eyes. The air around them is almost growing tighter as Violet only feels defeated. In no way would she change what she did, but she didn’t exactly know how she was going to live with this...by any means…

“No. And even the ones I killed to save you guys will probably still stick with me.” Clementine explains. “But you saved me, Violet. If you hadn’t done what you did I’d probably be gone. Sophie would probably be gone, too. I know I say I don’t care what happens to me, but that doesn’t mean I won’t prevent something from happening if I can.”

Violet nods. “I just- I hope that if it ever comes to something like that again? I won’t be hesitant just because of how I felt before.”

Clementine places a hand on her shoulder. “Trust me. If that  _ ever  _ has to happen again...it’s just automatic. You don’t feel anything until it’s already done. And your mind’s already made up it’s decision.”

“Okay.” Violet sighs, it feels as if a little bit of the giant weight on her shoulders has been lifted, and she could only imagine what they must’ve felt like on some of the others—but having some of her focus regained and revitalized was cathartic at the very least.

There’s a bit of silent searching between the girls. Letting the conversation drift off instead of some awkward switch between them to continue it. That nothing more necessarily needed to be said by any means. With the nearly pitch black areas of some of the hospital—those parts that had their windows blocked, it was enough for silence to also overtake them relatively easily.

Violet was glad she could at the very least be assured by that. That Clementine’s words could stand as a constant to her life now. That even in the webs of lies they’d been told day in day out, that could be a truth at the very least. And as she looks around, her thoughts go back to the mission at hand.

“Think there might be something in this area?” Violet asks, watching as Clementine turns, picking up a broken sign on the ground that marked where they were headed. Barely readable with all dirt and dust across it as Clementine attempted to wipe some of it off.

“Maternity ward. For moms and stuff I think?” She waits for a nod to confirm it. Having never gone to a hospital herself was  _ surely _ paying off now it seemed. “I would think there’d be some stuff in here, let’s check it out.”

Violet gives a determined nod, opening the once clear doors as her flashlight highlights the room, glancing around as it’s primarily like the rest of the hospital, things thrown around and ransacked. But a trail of something...of blood, going into a separate room, catches Clementine’s eye immediately. The brunette grabbing her machete on instinct as she quickly darts to the doorway, peering in as Violet makes a grasp for the pistol in her holster. Remembering what Clementine had told her.

_ Don’t hesitate. Don’t hesitate. Don’t hesitate.  _ She tells herself.  _ It’ll be automatic. Trust your gut...trust Clementine, you dumbass. _

Violet stays a few feet behind Clementine, stuck to the wall like glue as she watches the brunette with keen eyes. The way her face freezes with the prior determination and coldness as strong as steel, looking in as her hand slowly lowers. The machete glinting in the low light delivered through the room as Violet lets her curiosity arise once again. Shuffling beside her as the two girls look in, the blood trail leads to a nearby wall where a body laid against it. Skin paled...but not decayed, as ragged breathing filled the room, and a hooded man slowly looked up to them. His eyes sunken as a wound to his gut was all but telling.

“Please.” His voice hoarsely chokes out. “Don’t let me become one of them.”


	12. XII

Clementine’s eyes are wary. Watching the tattered grey clothing slowly become more and more soaked in the dark crimson from the man’s gut. The way it’d already stained his hands, gotten under his skin and nails. Splattered across his scruffy face, and still was led on the shining trail that led to his spot now. Where a small pool of blood had formed, and was slowly growing. Leaking into each and every crevice she could imagine. And the dark eyes looking back at her saw those very same sights. Over and over again as he’d dragged himself to this spot now. 

The way he looked defeated, the glances that showed he  _ knew _ he wasn’t going to make it. That his pleas of stopping him from turning, was all but a remembrance for Clementine. Something she’s done before. Something she was going to do again, and something she would probably have to do in the future.

But the man sitting here now is the only other one--other than those a part of The Coalition or the other girls searching within the hospital, that Clementine has seen. The only person who could’ve been a part of a hostile group. Someone who could be a variety of things. Even as an ambush laid out for them was quite the possibility. And a risk the brunette wasn’t going to take.

“What happened to you?” She asks, her voice low and demanding. Knowing that he has a lot to bargain for. That if her answers aren’t met...well, he will simply roam around on the search for living people to eat. Something she knew he was  _ scared _ of . Something she could definitely use to her advantage.

“What...what the hell do you think happened?” He almost laughs, interrupted by his own coughing as he only stares at them. Their faces are unwavering. Young and hardened. A sight he was well used to, but definitely not something he particularly enjoyed. “Buncha kids having to do this. Interrogating and killing…”

“Yeah yeah.” Clementine scoffs. “Heard that before, skip the theatrics unless you wanna turn.”

He raises a brow, pushing himself to sit up slightly. “Damn, you aren’t fooling around, either. Guess the world has been far more fucked than I ever would’ve admitted to myself.”

Violet looks to the side. “Yeah, that’s certainly one way to put it. But you don’t have a lot of time left, you might want to answer her question.”

“I got shot, as you can very well see here.” He doesn’t bother pulling up his shirt, as the growing stain of blood is already extremely visible just as it is on the floor below. “By some monsters believe it or not. Just not the kind I thought I’d run into…”

Clementine only nods. It was probably what she was expecting. But the remaining question of  _ who _ was still echoing in her mind like an empty hallway being yelled into, or a canyon spanning for miles. The eeriness around them was only pushing her to spit the question out.

“Are you with Delta?”

The question comes out a bit harsher than she intended. But her stance doesn’t change, nor does she show any surprise in herself. Only keeping her amber eyes on the man. Waiting. Impatient and tempting, as his face almost looks insulted by such a possibility.

“God, no!” He moves his arm that isn’t covering the wound. “Those Delta fucks are the ones who did this to me!”

Clementine raises a brow, her hand almost returning to the machete automatically as she feels a chill go down her spine. “ _ Delta _ did this? Were you with the bandit group that used to live here?”

“We weren’t bandits-” He coughs again, knowing that arguing about what he  _ was _ isn’t exactly going to help anymore. As it doesn’t matter. Not now, anyway. “Just...I suppose. We did live here, alright? Then my group got attacked by those fuckers, who thought it’d be a bright idea to take ahold of the area.” There’s a pause as he looks down, almost regretfully. “Took the women and children away. Last I heard of what they did? I almost went crazy on the spot. I wanted to tear out their throats one by one…”

“We all do.” Clementine agrees. “Trust me.”

Violet looks over, noticing how the Delta tattoo has been well hidden by the girl. The arm moved slightly out of sight, covered by the adjoining darkness that blankets it. Unseen by the man.

“Good. One thing you kids got going for you, anyway...but me and a few others...we stayed around the area. Picking some of their dumbass soldiers off whenever we got the chance. Even tried to take back the hospital.” He laughs again, almost sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. “You can see how that went.”

Something clicks in Clementine’s head. That the fight the man had explained was  _ recent _ . It was how the man got his wounds. Not reopened by any means, but  _ fresh _ something that could’ve occurred hours ago.

“Shit…” She mumbles, looking behind and around them more often now as her voice almost goes to urgency. Stepping towards the man. “Is Delta still here?”

“No way they left. Too much control in this area. Has a weak spot for some of the folks trying to escape their war.” He explains, slowly realizing it too. “I don’t know if they’re back at the hospital yet...they only came by in their small sectional group every so often…”

Clementine looks over to Violet, almost mumbling something as the girls hear another racket of noise from the floor below. Knowing it could be  _ anything _ . But that  _ anything _ was also terrifying and could very possibly be their worst fears right now. From their friends below to the possibility of Delta soldiers returning to their ‘land’. Nothing seemed good at the moment.

“We have to warn the others.” Clementine tells her, looking back to the man quickly as he gives a saddened expression. Expecting to be left behind, to turn and to walk rotten and decayed for eternity. The hope once again lost in his eyes. “You. You gave us our side of the deal, only fair to return yours.”

Clementine looks down to her machete, sensing the man’s fretful expression as he almost presses himself further against the wall. Pleadingly.

“Listen, anything but that. I...knives aren’t always reliable, kid. Trust me.”

Clementine sighs, watching as Violet looks to her pistol again. Almost looking as if she was ready to step up. That  _ this _ was what the brunette’s advice meant immediately. But a hand on her gun--one that quickly lowers it, almost confuses the blonde.

“Don’t.” Clementine states, looking back to him. “If that’s Delta down there? It’ll draw up too much noise. I’ll use my bow. Quick and easy, just as you want.”

The man gulps, but nods. Watching as Clementine pulls it off the sling of her back and holds an arrow in her hand, looking at him again.

“Thanks, kid. I-I know you shouldn’t have to do this. It’s a bit fucked up if you ask me.”

“Don’t worry. It’s...happened before.”

“Still, it shouldn’t.”

Clementine only nods, watching as the man lowers his head and closes his eyes. The look of peace even on his bleeding and dying body is almost terrifying to her. Almost telling, that maybe  _ that _ is truly what it’s like. That when the time comes for her,  _ that’s _ what she’d feel.

Hopefully, at least.

The amber eyed girl pulls back an arrow, noticing in the corner of her eye that Violet is turned, acting as if she’s watching guard and not as if she doesn’t want to see him die. It’s fair to her, knowing that her younger self would’ve done the same. That if she hadn’t become what she was now, maybe that sense of respect and humanity would still be in her.

But as she releases her arrow, listening to the sound quickly engulfing the room and killing the man in a literal instant. She knows it’s a reality long gone, now. So much so that not even Lee--even in her dreams, has ever truly mentioned it with meaning. 

Not without it feeling like a lie, anyway.

She sighs, gaining her composure quickly as she adapts to their situation.  _ The noise downstairs _ . Whatever it was, they had to look at the very least. And with a last ditch effort, she moves towards the now dead man, tearing out the arrow that was once in his head quickly, and with a disgusting  _ slick _ sound that even gets Violet's partially horrified attention.

“Jesus Christ...I mean, really?” She looks on in disgust as Clementine notches the reddened arrow again, held loosely as she’s prepared for whatever they may end up walking into. “Was that really necessary?”

“Gotta save all we can find, now come on.” She tells her, looking both ways as she sneakily and silently makes her way back through the corridor. Kicking some of the old and now emptied medicine bottles away, scattering off to the sides and bouncing off the edges of walls as Violet’s hot on her heels. Holding her gun as she knows as soon as any trigger is pulled--on either side, everything, living and dead, will understand that  _ something _ is horribly wrong.

She just hopes to not be on the receiving end of it.

The girls continue moving, slightly picking up their pace as they stride past all of the previous hallways, past the old maternity ward and down the long hallways to the now broken stairwell. Which is--to them, their only current way down.

“Do we jump?” Violet asks, peering down. It isn’t  _ too _ far, but definitely far down enough to make noise that  _ may _ or  _ may not _ alert someone nearby. That is, if there  _ is _ anyone nearby.

“Gotta, unless you wanna waste time looking around for a stairway down the other wards.”

Violet sighs, shrugging, and mumbling a quick “Fuck it.” before hopping down. It wasn’t as hard she thought she’d land, but it was definitely not as quiet as she’d like it to be. 

Clementine is quick to join her, not giving it a second thought as she too sends a few of the bits of broken concrete flying past them as the two wait a few moments. Listening closely to what might be other people, walkers, or their companions. But it’s silent. And eerily so, almost too much with what should be the sounds of everything outside.

But it seems dead, like the rest of the world. But almost  _ too _ much. Something that to the point where they both notice. And they both get a feeling that  _ something _ is wrong.

Neither say a word to each other, continuing down and backtracking to where they heard the noise, and where the others might be. And it isn’t until Violet  _ barely _ notices a glint, a  _ slight _ difference in the way the light bounces off the wall for just a split second, that she realizes they aren’t alone.

She quickly grabs Clementine, bringing her into the closest room and clamping a hand over her mouth to prevent her from asking or arguing against it. A hot breath moves against her hand as she only brings a finger to her lips. Pointing out in the direction she last saw the light and shadow change as Clementine takes the hint. Still holding an arrow as she’s ready to pull it back...but even  _ that _ makes a noise, and she can’t risk it just yet.

Instead, their eyes stay glued to where Violet last saw the suspicious detail. Staying completely still as the two girls notice a small glow--an orange one at that, flickering in the distance. Like a burning torch, that someone was carrying. And with the gear the girls currently had, and  _ knew _ the others had, it certainly wasn’t any of them.

It isn’t until a tint amount of fire comes into view that it directly confirms their suspicions. Watching as a person carries the torch out like a lantern, a long ice axe on the other hand as their face is partially hidden by a bandana. Red face paint marking their face as a visible Delta symbol lies on their neck. 

Exactly what the man had told them…

Neither girl audibly says any reaction. Keeping themselves hidden as their eyes still remain stuck to the figure, as another is seen behind them. A woman with unkempt hair tied up in a messy bun. Her glare as poisonous as Clementine can remember from Delta. Lucky that it isn’t anyone she can recognize.

“I swear I heard something.” The woman says, her face slightly lit by the small fire as Clementine can see her weapon. A long rifle of sorts, with a scope broken down the middle. The Delta’s logo is marked on it over and over again, almost looking like someone had some sort of mental break or obsession with it. Which was entirely possible.

“I know.” The man ahead says, his voice hidden behind his bandana as his expression is almost unreadable with his face paint. “I saw a few girls. I think I know who they are, too.”

“Deserters?”

“Maybe. Just keep a look out, and for Christ’s sake at least  _ try _ and shoot to injure and not kill, bringing back some kids will mean we don’t have to go out on these stupid missions for a while.”

“Speak for yourself. I remember last time.”

The man scoffs, sending a harsh glare to the woman as the two continue. Looking around precariously as they start to head down in Clementine and Violet’s direction. Slow and methodical, but not seeing them just yet.

Clementine can feel her heart pound as she pulls back the arrow as slowly as she can. Holding her breath and listening to the  _ slightest _ sound that it makes. Ready to release it on the man, until a gunshot goes off near the Delta pair.

And Clementine accidentally lets the arrow slip. A split second of chaos erupts as the two Delta soldiers turn quickly towards the sound, the bullet having hit one of the nearby containers, sending glass and broken pieces across the floor. While Clementine’s arrow slipped right to the torch, catching a small flame as it stayed stuck to a wall, the fire slowly grew stagnant and dimmed in seconds. But through both of the shots, the Delta soldiers notice.

“Shit, where did that come from?!” The woman yells, taking cover behind some of the nearby overturned tables next to the man, who lowers near her.

“Both sides! Follow the direction they came from. I bet those kids are close if they got that close of a shot!”

“Shit.” Clementine whispers, quickly darting out of the room to prevent herself from becoming trapped as she and Violet move towards the wall of the other hallway, listening as a bullet whizzes past them and slams towards one of the metal trays nearby. Ringing out just as the two girls make it behind the wall, preparing themselves as the soldiers yell out again.

“Come on out! We know about your friends outside! It’ll just be best to surrender! We’ll go easy on ya!”

“How about you fuck off?!” Clementine yells back, preparing another arrow as she hears more gunshots going off. Jumbling together as it nearly makes her ears ring. More people from  _ some _ side joined this jumbled fight. And she knows she won’t have a chance if she doesn’t take more risks.

“Violet, I got us extra ammo in that bag, try and hold them off...or better yet, hit them if you can.”

She only nods, rushing open her bag as she grabs her pistol again, sending off a small array of shots in the direction of where the previous ones were coming at them. Unable to see due to the dust picking up off of the old concrete as she waits, hearing a pained yell in the distance.

“Fuck! Little shit got me in the thigh, get around them before they kill us!” The man shouts, throwing the burning torch towards the girls as it slightly obscures their vision past the darkened hallway. The tunnel vision making it difficult with the slowly rising smoke as Clementine still shoots off an arrow, looking to the side as she sees another opening of cover.

“Violet, we gotta move again!” She yells, leaping across the opening and sliding behind one of the tables as some of her arrows go sliding off to the side. Watching as Violet is unable to cross yet as more bullets tear down the hallway. Separating the two slightly.

Between the shots, Clementine hears footsteps bolting her way. Barely able to register the man with the ice axe charging at her as she quickly grabs at his hands, just preventing it from hitting her in the eye as the two are sent over the tables, sprawling across the floor before quickly attempting to fight for the ice axe.

“I gave you a fucking chance, kid! And here you are wasting it again!” He yells, his bleeding thigh somehow didn’t stop his adrenaline from pushing him here as Violet can’t get a good angle on him. Leaving the amber eyed girl to strain against him, kicking at his already injured thigh as the man lets out a yelp, stumbling backwards.

“You little bitch!” He cries out, his larger stature getting the upper hand on Clementine still as he punches her, sending the girl stumbling back just as he makes a grab for his ice axe, just about to make a side slice at her stomach before a sickening  _ crunch _ erupts into the hallway. The top of his head gushing in red quickly as his eyes roll back faster than Clementine’s ever seen before. Watching the way it covers his face paint, mixing and replacing it quickly. 

The man drops to the ground in a heap in an instant, dead. Just as Clementine sees a bat with nails on it. With Asha panting over him, her face determined, as if she’s waiting for him to get up, to keep fighting. But he doesn’t. Not a twitch or groan, or any sound. Not even a pool of blood surrounding him as all Clementine can notice at first is the indent on his head. The way it reminded her so much of things she’s seen before. 

But none of it, not even the way it cracked on his way down or the way the nails put so many holes in his head and was brought down with such force one of his eyes are protruding out, get a glint of remorse or disgust out of Clementine. Instead looking to Asha as the girl finally gets her grip on reality.

“Holy fuck.” She breathes out, a gash on the side of her face as far as Clementine can tell, from the graze of a bullet. Similar to her own at that. “You okay?”

“Thanks to you, yeah.” Clementine mumbles out, rubbing at her cheek and looking past her as she notices Violet finally making her way over. “Where’s Sophie?”

“She ran out.’ Asha tells them. “Went towards the guys outside to warn them and help them out...I just...I didn’t think they’d be here.”

Clementine nods. “Neither did we. But there might still be more, come on.” The brunette quickly gathers some arrows that’d scattered on the floor before attempting to go around where they last heard the woman shooting. Knowing that The Coalition members who were outside might be dealing with their own sort of chaos as the ringing in Clementine’s ear still hadn’t stopped. But not enough to prevent her from continuing. The two girls closely in tow as they keep a sharp lookout around them. The light of the small burning torches around them illuminating the hallways--luckily not catching fire, as they flicker and dance with every sharp movement. Almost obscuring them.

“She’s gotta be here somewhere. I wouldn’t doubt she knows her friend there is fucking dead.” Clementine whispers, grabbing her machete again. “Violet, stay in the back with the gun. Just in case. Asha, you’re with me in case we get charged again.”

“Will do, Captain Clem.” Asha winks, doing a small flourish with her bat as the two continue down the now even more battle torn hallway. Where weapon hits and bullet ridden cabinets line the dark and reflective halls. One of the damaged lights had completely fallen now, sending the glass shattered across the floor just as it had to the entrance of the building.

Clementine can only roll her eyes as the girls crouch, trying to listen for any sort of sound from the woman as they notice pieces of glass nearby. Something that--with a bit of a risk of getting a palm cut, could provide for a distraction. Something at the very least that could give them an edge on the woman. No matter the weapon she had...there had to be a way.

Violet hears the words repeat in her head. Knowing she shouldn’t hesitate. Knowing that this could prove as helpful to them, even if it might make her hand hurt like hell. And without a second glance or breath, her thin palm quickly tightens around some of the shards. Wincing and gritting her teeth as some of them tear into her skin, but her throw towards one of the nearby metal cabinets is enough to make enough sound that rings through the area again. Bouncing off the walls just as the previous sounds before had. And with a now slightly bloody palm, Violet gets her gun ready again. Hoping to god that it worked.

There’s a shot that goes off,  _ right _ in the direction of the thrown glass as the girls immediately pinpoint where the woman must be. Hidden behind some of the shelving as they can barely register some of the fire flickering off of their weapon as the orange flare shines back at them. Almost obscured from view.

Clementine scowls, her face growing furious as the fire practically reflects the fury in her eyes, sending the girl off in a maddening sprint towards the woman directly. Keeping herself relatively in the shadows as she pushes her machete up with all of the force she can muster, feeling some resistance against her hand as she barely registers what’s happening. Overcome by the fury of what Delta’s tried to do now. What they’ve done to their plan and to her companions. Both directly and indirectly.

And before she knows it, her machete has been driven up the chin of the woman. Her eyes wide with fear into the anger Clementine shows, barely choking on her own blood before the brunette pulls out her machete with no remorse. Ignoring the sound and the sight of the woman flopping at her feet. Gone and limp in seconds. Leaving a sulking, aching, and heavy breathing Clementine left. The machete limp in her hand at her side as she merely stares forward. Catching her breath. Watching and waiting for someone to dare to show up. For another Delta soldier to  _ dare  _ and  _ try _ to attack them. Planning out all the ways it could happen in her head. From any direction, before a hand on her shoulder almost sends her stumbling back, ready to attack. 

But the worried glance, that of a blue eyed girl Clementine almost thinks she should recognize with anger, brings her back to the present. To the realization that it’s her twin. That it isn’t Minerva. It isn’t Delta anymore. That it’s Sophie. She’s alive, Violet’s alive, Asha’s alive, and she herself is alive.

Somehow, at least. And definitely not unscathed by the looks of it. From cuts and bruises to...something that they might not have seen yet. All of it a daily reminder for Clementine as she remembers her time at Delta. Her time looking down at the now dead soldier themself. As she feels nothing. Absolutely nothing. Something she wished for a long time ago, but now? She wished she felt it all. She...didn’t know what to do or say at that point. Not until the redhead snapped her back to reality.

“Holy crap, are you okay?” Sophie asks, her hands moving up to the sides of Clementine’s face as her icy gaze moves to the wounds across her. Nothing major, and nothing Clementine necessarily cares for at the moment. As Sophie’s seem to mirror hers. A black eye swelling in her vision, as well as a busted lip. 

“I’m fine.” She musters out, waving Sophie off as the other two girls slowly approach, looking over worriedly and achingly as the world around them practically falls into silence.

“Are you?”

“I’m positive.” She pauses, looking towards one of the many holes that’d been blown open in the nearby wall. “How are the others out there?”

“Well…” Sophie bites her lip. “I think one or two got killed.” She notices the fallen face of Asha as the black haired girl almost goes to sprint, wincing at her side--one that is slightly splattered with a faint showing of blood, before she turns back to Sophie urgently.

“Is Tyson…?”

“He’s okay.” She nods. “Crazy bastard rammed a truck into like three of them, not a scratch on him.”

“Thank fuck…” Asha whispers. And as if on cue, a yelling is heard in the distance, almost startling the girls themselves.

“Asha?! Violet?! Where are you girls?!”

“We’re in here!” Sophie calls back, waving one of the fallen torches up and around like a flare as Tyson sprints over to them. Holding a shotgun in his hand as if he were ready to shoot off the faces of anyone nearby. His gaze lands on them immediately.

“Are you alright?”

“We’re fine.” Asha nods, watching his gaze fall to the wounds everyone currently has. Even from the two Delta soldiers they fought on the inside compared to what the rest of The Coalition fought outside of the hospital, Delta surely proved some of their worth.

“You aren’t.” He frowns. “All of you, we’re getting you looked at, come on.”

“I’m sure we’ll-”

“That’s an order, Ash. I’ll be having none of it right now. We lost two good people. I nearly lost you kids because I  _ thought _ I could trust you.”

“Thought?” Sophie interjects. “We’re okay because of what we did. If Asha was with someone other than Clementine or Violet she-”

“She what?!” Tyson glares. “Or if any of you were separated what might’ve happened? You might’ve proved yourselves now but you can’t  _ ever _ decide when something will go perfect. When  _ anyone _ can be truly trusted with the people you care about. And I knew that, yet I decided to stay out here.”

“And if you didn’t more of your people would’ve died.” Clementine tells him, almost glaring had it not been for some of his assistance in the matter, and her general annoyance over Delta themselves being at fault for this. “You’re right. We can’t plan for when we might get fucking ambushed, but if you had been too focused on protecting Asha or any of us? Your men might’ve been slaughtered.”

Tyson looks away, his brows furrowing as if he was searching for some way to refute them. To argue against them. But with the state some of them were in now, it didn’t seem to be of use. Coalition members behind him slowly loading the bodies into a single truck. Wrapped in a tarp of sorts as they all contain somber expressions. Still searching and guarding the surrounding area, just in case.

“Fine.” He mumbles out, obviously not happy...as anyone would be in this scenario. “But you all are getting looked at. I know you  _ feel _ fine or  _ think _ you’re fine. But once that adrenaline wears out...you never know.”

“Speaking of…” Asha mumbles, her voice light and delicate, almost like that of an injured butterfly as Violet notices her slight swaying. The slow batting of her eyelids. “I think...I don’t feel that great.”

“Ash?” Tyson asks, stopping in his tracks as all eyes land on her. 

Violet takes a step forward. “Asha? You alright?”

The girl doesn’t answer, attempting to wave them off quickly. Barely able to verbally answer them as they begin to suspect the apparent wound on her side might not just be a splatter of someone else’s blood. The girl only mumbles a quick “I’ll be fine.” just before she tips at that very moment., falling on that instant right in front of them. And practically catching them all by surprise.

There’s a quick moment as Violet rushes forward, stopping the girl from collapsing right onto the concrete, where the others watch as they take in the scene, Tyson quickly scoops the girl up into his arms. Noticing the way she lay limp in them, almost paling right that second, before sprinting to the truck as fast as his legs could take him. Other Coalition soldiers gain light of the intense situation as they move towards the others, leading them over.

The girls are only confused, the sudden movement and the near immediate loss of their previous adrenaline during the fight only proving Tyson right as they feel the aching and stinging pain coming in. Only worrying about what possible injuries they may have, but not know about just yet.

“We got wounded!” Tyson motions towards the remaining girls, who look on in confusion of how quickly it transpired, being led to more vehicles as they hardly recognize the pitch black of night around them. How time truly didn’t feel like it went that fast nor did they understand half of what was going on around them with the chaos of people’s reactions now. As the next thing Clementine even registers among her still ringing ear and dizzying headache was the truck starting off again, with chatter and people around the inside of the bed of the truck almost becoming a blur as she lets her mind wander. Forbidding herself from rest, but not staying amidst the chaos of reality, either.


	13. XIII

Violet sits in slight boredom as she and the other girls are brought to The Coalition’s med bay. The drive back, relatively chaotic and _very_ confusing. It was definitely quicker than before, as the world had practically been a blur through the growing night. How easily she could recall the ringing in her ears from the gunshots, the yelling and the chaos of when she and the others were trying to figure everything out and get rid of the Delta soldiers searching for them.

All of it horrifying and so easy to remember. To hear and see again whenever she closed her eyes. The way her hand stung from the glass on her palm coincided with the random ringing in her ear was repetitive. Occurring every few moments as she finally was able to breathe. To make out where she was in their medical tent as she sat on one of the cots. The others spread around her in similar situations. Though they had partial walls to maintain at least a little privacy as some makeshift rooms, with shoddy doors that were made of scrap metal and almost seemed to look like a cell.

Almost at least..the _feeling_ of it certainly wasn’t that of a jail. And they were far from captured as far as Violet could tell. As...that wouldn’t make any sense at all. Especially as a doctor--clad in lighter gear than the others as well as a drawn patch on the shoulder of their black long sleeve, walked up to her.

“Heard your hand is a little messed up.” He mentions, his voice light and showing he was a bit younger than Violet originally expected. Where his unkempt hair left a bit of a sway off to the left side of his face, dirtied just as the rest of them were, he was definitely someone Violet would imagine if someone told her to picture the face of a ‘survivor’ this day and age.

“Yeah, just a bit.” She scowls, lifting up the bleeding hand as the man takes it in his, looking across it momentarily.

“Doesn’t look like glass got stuck in it. With that I’d say you’re pretty lucky.” He grins, grabbing some of the nearby bandages. “I take it you know how to use these?”

Violet boredly looks at them. Almost surprised they’d let her use some of _their_ supplies, but after some of the recent events, it wasn’t exactly hard to imagine anymore. “You know it.”

“Good, I’ll have to move ya to one of your friends’ rooms, that way we can set this up in case any other injured arrive…” He pauses, looking at her. “If...that’s alright with you of course.”

“Yeah.” She shrugs awkwardly, standing to her feet. “I’d wanna see how they’re doing anyway.”

“Alrighty” He smiles, opening the door. “Oh- and I take it you know Asha right?”

Violet nods, worried that some type of bad news was going to be told. That she was dead or dying. That another teen...another _kid _was dead. And if she was? It’d be because of them. Because of her. And...that would be something worse than killing in her eyes.

He seems to sense her worry. Placing a hand up as the two continue walking the short distance to one of the other rooms. “She was a wreck when we got here, but it turned out to look worse than it really was. I’m sure she’ll be fine, knowing Ash she’ll be on her feet in no time, just after a bit of rest.”

“What happened?” Violet asks. “I didn’t even know she was hurt until she just...collapsed.”

“I believe ol’ Tyson was right with the adrenaline. Asha got sliced by one of those psychos you lot ran into, not deep, just stayed as a bleeding wound without her probably realizing it.” He frowns. “While I’m glad that guy got killed by her soon after, I wouldn't have minded seeing it myself seeing as Asha got hurt by those assholes again.”

“_Again_?” Violet asks. “I thought she ran that last time?”

“Last time?” He asks, running a hand through his hair as if he’d been told some obnoxious story. “Asha’s had run-ins with those guys long after she joined us.” He explains, his voice almost going dark as his face shows a hidden sorrow that nearly breaks Violet’s heart right then and there. “Delta they- it’s not truly my place to say or explain but...long story short? They broke her. For a good while, too. And I never thought I’d live to see the day when she came back. But Asha, she fights, you know? Just like you kids now. Just like I do. Just as anyone does. And somehow she decided that in order to get right in Delta’s face? She wasn’t gonna. Even after they did shit far more than just physical. Shit that was far more than _just_ physical.”

Violet almost feels a lump in her throat. Forcing her composure to be regained as she looks to the door. Wondering and pondering and imagining what she’d been told wasn’t going to help anyone now. And doing the same for Clementine and Sophie _also_ wouldn’t help.

She just had to look forward now...or…._try_, at the very least.

“I’m glad she’s okay.” Violet gives a sad smile. “The others, they’re alright too?”

“Yeah.” He nods, beckoning towards the door. “Your friend in there, the one that Tyson calls ‘feral’ and whatever? Should be in there, unless she escaped or some shit. But I’ll leave you to it.”

“Wouldn’t put it past her.” Violet calls out, a genuine smirk on her face. She wouldn’t be surprised if Clementine had suddenly appeared behind her, really. Or if she was already back at the hospital ready to wait for more soldiers to arrive.

Tyson wasn’t _all_ wrong about her at the very least. That was for sure.

The blonde opens the door, barely taking in what was in front of her as she turns around instantly. Her cheeks and neck flushing red as she shuts her eyes as quickly as she can. Muttering something along the lines of “sorry” that’s quickly shielded and mumbled by the way she bites into her black sleeve.

“Christ, Vi.” Clementine says, obvious amusement in her voice. “I’m in a _tank top_ you know, it isn’t like I’m completely fucking naked. You can turn around.”

“But your sports bra is-”

“It’s underneath, what are you, twelve?!”

“I just- _fine_. I thought I’d have _some_ decency at the very least.” Violet slowly turns, waves and layers of confusion marking her face as she looks at Clementine. Littered in scars and bruises--just as she expected if she were completely honest, but the tattoo going down the opposite arm of her New Frontier scar and Delta tattoo was what confused her the most. Green vines trailing down the girl’s shoulder and forearm, where an old, broken, and bloodied knife lay detailed among them. Almost tangled and tied down in a way. The vines obviously restricting around it like a serpent as far as Violet can see-

“Hey!” Clementine whisper yells. “Eyes up here.”

“Wha- I wasn’t- I mean-” Violet tries defending herself, catching herself upon her stutters. “I was looking at your tattoo.”

“Which one?”

“The one I haven’t ever fucking seen before?!” She tells her, as if it’s literally obvious. “When the _hell_ did you get that?”

“Oh, this?” Clementine points to it, letting her fingers trail down it calmly and lightly, tracing the vines. “Delta- I mean...at my own accord, really...Minerva...she did it for me.”

Violet’s face falls. “Oh...sorry.”

Clementine raises a brow, almost rolling her eyes again as far as the blonde could tell. “It’s probably the one good thing she got for me outside of everything else I already told you about.” She shrugs. “I value the meaning of it more than I would care for who could’ve done it. Lilly could’ve given me the fuckin’ thing and it wouldn’t devalue what it means.”

“So...what does it mean?”

“Figure it out yourself.” Clementine amusedly smiles. “Imagery and shit, whatever it’s called. It’s important to me, and that’s all that matters.”

“Still though, I did _not_ expect you to have basically a fuckin’ sleeve.”

“It’s not exactly one.” Clementine shakes her head. Letting herself take in the rest of the room. “But anyway, just a few bruises and shit. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“I can tell.” Violet grins. “You’re practically black and blue now with the bruises on your neck and face.”

“Eh, the neck one is practically gone. And that guy must’ve worked out like _every_ day because I swear that punch felt like a hit from the butt of a gun.”

“Guess you’re lucky Asha came there in time.”

Clementine laughs. “You _and_ her, really. Though I _do_ wanna know where she got that weapon.” The brunette pauses, her face almost turning to some matter of concern. “How is she? She didn’t look good when Tyson carried her to the truck.”

“She’ll be alright apparently. You and her apparently got steel for blood or something...all I know now is that Delta did more to her than we expected.”

Clementine shakes her head, looking down towards the bandage on Violet’s hand. “I’m almost not surprised, but I’m glad she’s alright. The Coalition already lost two guys in the firefight outside. Wonder how everyone’s taking it.”

“Just seems a bit sad and quiet right now.” Violet shrugs, sitting atop one of the nearby metal tables, kicking her feet absentmindedly. “The more I see Delta the more insane I think they truly are.”

Clementine only nods, adjusting her hat slightly. “Yeah. When I was there I ran into the crazies here and there. They practically lose it when they’re on the front lines and out and about…”

“Were you ever out there?” Violet asks, her brows furrowing as Clementine turns her head, her face being obscured in the light. And for a split second, Violet thinks she can see the glint in her eyes. A tear. But as soon as that second leaves, it’s gone. The emotion on Clementine’s face disappears. As it’s obvious she wants to change the subject. To avoid it, whether it be the details of it or just her past in general, it’s a regretful question at the very least.

“I….” She mutters out. Biting the inside of her cheek harshly as she returns her glance to Violet’s bleeding hand, and the bandages in the other. Her escape out of the question as her brows furrowed again, confused and amused by it. “Are you going to patch that up or what?”

“What?” Violet asks, looking down to her bloodied hand as she realizes it. Facepalming with the other as she only groans at herself. “Yeah. Yeah I’m gonna.”

“Need help with it?” Clementine offers, her gaze not moving from the still bleeding wound. “I had some experience.”

Violet looks over. On one hand, she could slightly awkwardly let Clementine help her. And _try_ to have some conversation. While on the other, she could do it with one hand and her teeth...and possibly mess up...with Clementine watching, which would probably be even _more_ awkward.

“Uh...sure. If you don’t mind.”

Clementine only shrugs, moving off of her cot as she walks over to Violet, inspecting the wound momentarily before quietly bandaging it. Smirking at the slight hiss in pain the blonde lets out.

“That was kind of stupid you know.”

“What was?”

“Grabbing the literally broken glass and throwing it.” Clementine smirks. “If anything I expected Asha to do it. And if not her than it would’ve been me, but it’s still dumb either way.”

“Hey, it worked didn’t it?” Violet smiles back.

“Maybe.” Clementine continues bandaging, unable to hold back her smile still. “Doesn’t mean it wasn’t stupid.”

“I can’t believe I’m quoting him...but as Louis would say, ‘if it’s stupid but it works? It isn’t stupid.’”

“And...do you usually disagree with him on that?”

Violet bites her lip. “Maybe.”

“Thought so.” Clementine pauses, looking at her work over the tan bandage before letting go of Violet’s hand. “There, all done.”

Violet looks over her hand front and back. “Already? That was quick.”

“Told you.” Clementine smirks, looking towards her door. “Now that that’s over, think we can head out and look for Sophie? I’m sure she’s probably here or with Tyson and Asha.”

“You sure we’re allowed to leave?”

“What are they gonna do otherwise? We technically saved their asses _and_ helped them. Besides, it’s a med bay...not a prison.” Clementine opens the door, walking out without a glance if anyone was nearby as she places her long sleeve back on. The cold air that once hit her skin being hidden as her sleeveless hoodie is finally placed over. Returning her to her old look. Of covered tattoos and scars, and back to the one Violet remembers fearing earlier.

The two watch as the small amount of lights around the suburban area only hold a small amount of people outside. Talking--some laughing, trying to return their community to what it was before the time of grief. No doubt those close to those who were killed weren’t participating, but it’s something Clementine would never blame them for. Not like this at least.

She refrains from walking up to any of them. Whether it’s the awkwardice among the cold air and the slight fog hitting the warm hue of the lights, or just her sheer thoughts running rampant in her head. Only looking to Violet as the girl’s slightly behind her. Watching and listening to some of the very things the brunette was. Especially as they passed by some ongoing conversations.

“Well to that I say fuck Delta!” A man cheers, swinging a beer bottle into the air. “We got a whole platoon of those fuckers today! And to _that_ I say we cheer on those who died protecting us!”

“Hell yeah!”

“Screw the Delta!”

They continue cheering, continuing their party of sorts as Clementine and Violet realize they’ve paused on the old path to watch. Not gaining any glances or attention their way, but rather like shadows in the distance. Knowing what it was like there and at least glad they were expressing their humanity in the very least.

“Hey, Clem?”

“Yeah?” The brunette looks over, her old thoughts drifting away as she looks at Violet curiously. Her hands stuffed into her pockets. The way the old lights shined onto Clementine’s bruises, starkly showing the differences now as they really started to form, and Violet wasn’t technically _all_ wrong. It really was black and blue out here.

“How come you didn’t make me kill that guy back there? Before all the shit went down…”

“The old bandit?” Clementine raises a brow.

“Yeah. Him.” Violet pauses, looking at Clementine as if she was trying to search through any sort of lie she might’ve been trying to bring up. “And don’t try and bullshit me and say it was _just_ because you didn’t want to make any noise.”

“Well that was _part_ of it-”

“Clementine.” Violet crosses her arms, watching her. Waiting for a truthful answer.

“Alright alright.” Clementine gives in, waving her arms as she only avoids Violet’s green eyed glance. “I just...I know you felt bad after killing that Delta elite or whatever. And this guy wasn’t even a threat and I didn’t know how that might have affected you.” She admits, a short shrug across her shoulders as her gaze is still towards her boots. “I was there to take that off your shoulders so...I did.”

“Oh.” Violet’s brows furrowed. As if she wasn’t truly expecting that sort of answer in a way. “Thanks. Like genuinely. Not in that sarcastic or slightly bullshit way...just, that means a lot.”

Clementine only gives a short nod, looking forward again as a soft sigh escapes from her lips. Noticing the old house in the distance--_Tyson’s_ house, was full of people. In and around it, waiting, talking, all looking slightly worried, some relieved. And to Clementine, it was quite obvious as to why.

“I guess they moved Asha there after she got fixed up.” Violet says, watching the lanterns inside flicker some of the warm hues that are glowing from the house. The conversations are still growing around it as the girls make their way towards it. A colder breeze is still very well present around them as Violet only rubs up and down her arms. Her green eyes are keen on finding Sophie among the people around.

The pair walk up the mossy steps, opening the old and cracked glass door as soon as they’re able to make their way around some of the conversing groups. Many of whom they accidentally bump into—getting a plethora of apologies and pardons before they finally see the contrasting red hair near one of the doors to another room.

“Finally” Violet breathes out, grabbing Clementine’s hand as she leads her through the crowd to where she spotted the twin as they’re finally in some space to breathe. Faintly hearing the others around them as they’re reunited.

“Good to see you two up and about” Sophie smiles. A short one, but her eyes seem to be kinder than her grin. “Everything okay?”

“Yep.” Clementine shrugs, pointing to Violet. “She thought she walked in on me changing which was probably the highlight of my week.”

“Hey I thought we weren’t gonna tel-“

“And other than a cut on a palm, some bruises and some scrapes...we’re alright.”

Violet sighs, looking over to Sophie again as her face partially washes in some concern. “Are you doing alright? Looks like they got you pretty good.”

Sophie nods, her swelling eye being much more vibrant in the purple coloration along with her busted lip as she turns back to one of the lanterns on a cabinet. Flickering off her face at random intervals. “Yeah. The amount of times I’ve been asked that is a little insane, but all in all...better than I would’ve expected if I’m honest.”

Violet can only raise a brow, crossing her arms as she takes a few useless and quick glances around the trio. “What? Did you expect to get shot or something?”

“Not sure. I expected that... seeing Delta again would’ve been hard. Might’ve been worse. Might’ve _felt _worse.” Sophie looks at her boots. Old stains of blood present just at the heel. “But I didn’t feel anything. Nothing. Not even anger.”

“You weren’t at Delta for long…” Violet hopes to explain, but Sophie only shakes her head. Not meeting the girl’s gaze.

“No, but that only makes it more troubling.” She scoffs. “Maybe they did more to me than I realize. Not physically but, fucked some shit up that I’m not fully realizing.”

There’s some silence between them, as it’s obvious they’re all at least _pondering _it. Thinking about the same thing. Of their own pasta and their goals now. Even as the icy blue gaze meets Clementine’s amber one. There’s some uncertainty there that Sophie sees, that doesn’t change in any reassurances. Different from the past bravado at least, but it doesn’t seem to be a fully ‘good’ change.

This seems...different.

“From what I’ve seen...and, hell I could be wrong. But...you seem okay. You seem normal and human and able to fight against what they told you. God I mean, you escaped them and wanted to ever since they took you, Sophie. I can’t guarantee you’re one hundred percent, but you’re better off than most.”

Clementine can feel Violet’s gaze on her. Knowing she’s wondering. Knowing she wants to ask about how Clementine felt about herself. But she wouldn’t tell her. She couldn’t tell her…

...for she didn’t have an answer herself.

Her thoughts are broken like glass as the door behind them opens quietly. Revealing a worn down Tyson, his navy blue overshirt stained with blood as he keeps a short glance around, looking to the girls.

“Well if it isn’t the three musketeers.” He smirks, obviously tired as the bags under his eyes lay like shadows in the lantern’s hue. “I take it you’re all doing okay?”

“Good as we can be.” Violet says in a near whisper, leaning her head towards the crack in the doorway. “Is she doing okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just lost a lot of blood back there is all. Damn kid wouldn’t know she’d gotten hurt even if she saw it happen with her two eyes.”

“That definitely sounds like her, I’ll give you that.” Violet’s ghost of a smile stays, even as Tyson lets out a chuckle himself.

“What’s even more like her is that she’s all ready to hop up and help out the others, get more gear ready and all. Hell she wants to go _back _to the hospital and sweep out any other trace of Delta from those floors.”

Violet looks on in surprise. “That’s a little….”

“Insane?” Sophie scoffs, looking slightly worriedly into the doorway. “That’ll get her killed.”

“That’s a bit rich coming from you three and your whole idea to destroy Delta from the inside, but I’m definitely not letting her go back there. Especially not in her condition.” He shakes his head, taking a sad look back. “I know it wasn’t a deep cut, at least...not to do anything but maybe leave a scar...but seeing that? I’m a pretty healthy guy but damn did I think I was gonna have an actual heart attack.”

“Plus you look exhausted.” Clementine points out. “I mean, we all are in a way…but I think after what happened it’d probably be a good idea to get some rest.”

“Yeah…” Tyson sighs. Running a hand down his face and scratching at the growing beard there. “You aren’t wrong kid, I just have to give my condolences to the family of the two who died. Help out with any more of the wounded or work we still have….still a long night for me.”

Tyson slowly moves past them, beckoning them towards the slightly open door before disappearing into the small crowd of people that stood throughout the house. Leaving the girls looking to the doorway again.

“Uh, he said she was up, right?” Sophie scratches the back of her head, almost trying to peek through again without letting much more of their light through.

Violet shifts her weight to her other foot, glancing down to the tape on her boot. “I...believe so? If not we can just quickly get out or something.”

“Let’s just hope she’s already awake and we don’t wake her this late-“ Sophie pauses, watching as Clementine simply walks into the room, a faded light emitting from it as the door slightly opens more, sending the girls to quickly walk in themselves before quietly shutting the door behind them.

“Clem, what the hell?” Violet whisper yells.

“What? She’s awake.” The brunette shrugs, pointing to where Asha was currently sitting on the bed. Amused and confused at their interaction.

“Uh...hi?”

“Oh.” Violet shortly mumbles. “Sorry, we were worried you were still passed out or something.”

“Me? _Pssh._” Asha waves her off. “Nah, been sitting here listening to Tyson lecture me for about a half hour while I got bandaged up, guess I’ll have another scar to match you freaks once again.”

The girls only shortly laugh. Looking towards the darkness outside one of the nearby broken windows. Full of people and _life_, even after what happened.

Turning, Clementine moves her attention back to the girl, eyeing the bandages that barely showed behind her clothes. “Still, he partially has a point.”

Asha only raises a brow at her, not truly believing it. “Oh? Wouldn’t you say that you’d do the same? Last I checked you basically have a hedge maze made of scars.”

Clementine rolls her eyes, listening to the light sound of Violet laughing in the corner. While she could totally glare at her, she refrains. Letting it liven up the room just as the small suburban town was itself.

“He was _also _right that you weren’t gonna let any of this shit stop you.” Sophie motions towards the old bandages on the side. “Nearly give us a heart attack yet here you are with your sarcasm once more.”

“What can I say? I’m in my own environment. Just who I am. Plus, you’re quite like that as well.”

“I swear we’re basically all infected with too much sarcasm. My mom used to say that all the time before I got shipped off to Ericson’s.” Violet shakes her head, even with the remembrance, her smile didn’t fade from her face. “I probably only got worse if anything.”

Sophie only shakes her head, stifling a laugh. “Do we thank walkers for that or….”

“Probably not.” The blonde snickers. “Though I _will _say Clementine has a lot more sarcasm and comebacks than we do.”

“Oh!” The redhead grins, looking to Clementine’s slightly tinting face. “I guess it’s just being a complete badass and bravado that does it then?”

The brunette crosses her arms, looking slightly down to the ground to hide her lightly dusted cheeks. “I’ll have you know I was like this for a _long _time. Built it up myself, really.”

“From what?”

“You think I know?” Clem snickers. “Probably from being alone for so many years, can’t think of much else.”

Asha snickers, slightly wincing at her sudden movement as her hand grazes her bandage, but her face doesn’t waver in the slightest afterwards. “Damn...that’s a bit dark, don’t you think?”

“Maybe.” Clementine shrugs. “Though everything in this world is fucked. I’m allowed to be a bit fucked up if I wanna be.”

“A _little_.” Violet shakes her head. “More like a metric shit ton. That’s like me saying Louis is only _barely _annoying.”

Clementine rolls her eyes. “Fine. We’re _all _fucked up.”

“That’s the spirit.” Asha grins. Looking to Sophie who can only nod as a slight agreement. “Once I’m healed, do you guys think we’ll be going back out there?”

“_We_?”

“Yeah, why the hell not? The Coalition’s gonna be helping you assholes out with the whole ‘raiding Delta’ thing anyway. If this doesn’t scar up in time I could be a scout or give you guys cover.”

“Have...have you been thinking about this the entire time? Like, planning it out?” Violet asks, confused. Only more so as Asha simply gives her a nod.

“Yepper pepper my friend, you think I’m gonna _sit by _as you crazies are out inside Delta? _Helllllll_ no. Not when I can get those Delta fucks a piece of mind.”

Violet nods, she wasn’t exactly going to deny her that...at least not after what she’d heard earlier. It certainly wouldn’t have been fair in her heart, especially if she was thrown in the same situation.

“And while you freaks are going out and literally assassinating Lilly and getting one of your own back somehow, I’ll be loudly and annoyingly cheering you on.” Asha’s face slightly goes serious, eyeing all the girls as if she was trying to read their expressions. “But you better get out of there.”

Sophie and Violet look to Clementine, having heard her promise to have it end _either _way for herself was directly contradicting what Asha was wishing for now. And they only remained silent as they watched her, the lantern’s dimming light still flickering off her face.

The brunette straightens her posture, returning Asha’s gaze “I promise.”

But to Violet, the _slight_ change in tone...one she’s only heard from Clementine seldomly, tells her otherwise. The opposite. That what she said _right _there was a lie. That Clementine wasn’t going to change her plans just for them. Any of them in fact. Not even if that number was growing. Whether it was selfish was something to think of for another time...but Violet kept her mouth shut, pondering if it would be right to call her out on it.

While it would be right and possibly moral, Violet only finds her throat and mouth dry...unable to speak up as the conversation continues. Asha being pleased with the girl’s words as the blonde is unable to tell if she herself caught on or not...both being something she was conflicted with.

“Good. Don’t need to lose you dorks when you saved my ass a couple times.”

Sophie only raises a brow, looking towards Asha skeptically. “We helped you? You probably helped _us_ more than all of Delta ever says they’ve helped people combined.”

“_Pssh_. You always seem to reroute any type of compliment I give you!” Asha laughs. “You can’t go by only accepting complaints or insults, it takes it too hard on the heart, girl. Let yourself be deemed good for once.”

“Easier said than done.” Sophie gives a sad smile, meeting Clementine’s eye as they seem to have the same idea. The two of them almost immediately looking at or rubbing the old Delta tattoo. “It’s just been a while since we were taught- since we were _trained_…to do the opposite.”

Asha’s face falters. Seemingly understanding as she only props herself up more. “Well, while you’ll always _have been_ soldiers and that will always remain as part of your identity, you aren’t one _now_. And I doubt you’ll be one in the future. Unless it’s for something you _truly_ believe in. So to me? You aren’t a part of Delta. And that side of you that was? It saw the truth. Saw through the lies and came out now.”

The girls are slightly taken aback. Unable to come up with any type of truly reasonable response to what was said. It was technically something they’ve been wanting to hear. Primarily from those who were long gone now or those they believed were lying to this day. But at least some of it provided a sense of relief, even if the girls didn’t fully believe it themselves, it was good to see someone who did. Someone who did more than they might ever have or will.

“I mean...either you got pain medication and you’re absolutely high or you just get really wise late at night.” Violet jokes, stuffing her hands into her vest pockets, well aware of some of the tension that left the air just earlier.

“I’m probably high on sleep deprivation if I’m completely honest.” She yawns, leaning back onto her bed with a wincing exhale. “You probably all are too. And I speak for everyone at The Coalition when I say you deserve some rest. So let’s just...have a sleepover or some shit in here.”

“Can’t say I really wanna deny that offer.” Clementine smirks, hopping onto a nearby chair as she props her legs up to the side of it, doing her usual procedure of placing her hat over her face as she’s practically out as soon as the other girls even get comfortable in their own parts of the room.

And even with the lantern having faded, Violet can’t help herself but stare at the ceiling. Watching the beige coloration stay unchanging, unmoving like everything else in the world. As she can only wonder what is going on at Delta with Minerva. What’s going on with Louis and Aasim back at Clementine’s apartment...and what lies ahead for her and the rest of the girls. Whether the lies will stay upheld or become full truths...she isn’t sure.

The only constant now is that of rest, as the green eyed girl’s view slowly transitions into a dreamless rest.


	14. XIV

"I still can't believe you're _already _up and about." Violet sighs, looking to the cold noon sky above them. No doubt winter was approaching quickly, but their small trek across the neighborhood was only going to get harder if they continued spending more time with The Coalition. The upcoming meeting about Delta glued in their minds. "I won't be surprised if something else goes wrong with you if I'm honest."

"It wasn't a deep cut, Violet. Relax, and if you were to blame anyone it should be Tyson for allowing me to go hunting with you guys." She points to him up ahead, the man dressed in a navy flannel as he only looks back to them with a skeptical look on his face.

"Me?" He chuckles. "You were the one who woke me up at the crack of dawn so you could give me an entire speech of how you could practically run a fucking marathon."

"I mean, I _can_." Asha grins, puffing out her hoodie. "Probably faster than you, old man."

"Until you break your ankle when you get your foot caught."

"Hey! I'll have you know that only happened twice-"

"In one year, Ash."

The girls laughed, all carrying their usual gear as they scanned the area. Noticing they were coming across more and more buildings. Similarly 'ruined' and overgrown like the suburban neighborhood, but with a far more rustic feel to it as the girls noticed antique shops and pharmacies. Broken glass staining the cobble pathway just as the green from the nature around them was. Digging into each and every crevice it could as it practically looked like the vines on Clementine's tattoo. Those that were restricting the knife like serpents, just as they were doing to the world around them now.

"I don't think I've really been to a town like this since the beginning." Clementine says, her gaze lost in the world around her. Staring into the way the sunlight highlighted the dust in some of the buildings. Gazing to the shelvings of a comic book shop, where torn pages lie across the tile floors in a messy array. The colors faded from each and every one of the pages that wasn't covered in dust or stained in blood. Or the way the old restaurant next to it had tables flipped. Bullet holes and old blood stains across some of the tablecloths. Looted as far as she could tell, with wooden bits scattered from whatever fight must've taken place there.

Tyson looks behind him, a thoughtful look across his face as it's almost nostalgic to him. "We usually pass it when we go on scavenging trips. Place has been looted to the max, unless you're looking for some history or happen to come across some items left by some passersby, it's only good for hunting."

"It's so weird..." Violet mumbles, looking to Clementine as her gaze is still everywhere but the people around her. Her amber eyes glinting in curiosity just as the sun was leaving an almost golden hue across them. "Just...everything that's still somehow here. I'm so used to everything being empty or looted..."

"Everything useful sure was, but if you want us to stop so you kids can take a look, be my guest." Tyson smiles, adjusting his grip on a dark, wooden long rifle he had. "We'll wait out here. See if we can spot any animals from the town square or something."

Violet's eyes lit up, looking back towards the old comic store as her eyes glanced at the books that'd still been on the shelves and on the floor of the dustied tiles. Plastered in muck, blood, and whatever else had flown in as the blonde moved towards the broken glass door. Watching the way the shards glinted the noon light inside the old shop. Letting her eyes gaze across some of the still vibrant colors of the few preserved comic books.

"Holy crap." She breathes out, grinning ear to ear just as she hears some of the other roam in. Where Clementine's strewn curiosity had followed the blonde in like a trailing puppy.

"What'd you find?"

"A whole bunch of comics."

"No shit, I mean like, what are they about?"

Violet looks to some of the comics, some of their titles practically abandoned or destroyed, so she was only left to describe the covers or the small skimmings she did through the vast pages.

"This one looks like it's about a blind girl..." she looks over, being sure to not see any of what is written as to not spoil herself of any of the plot. "At least I think she's the main character."

"What, are all the pages black with only dialogue?" Clementine quips from across the room, staring at random things thrown and placed throughout the room. Like a stark contrast even as she was listening to Violet.

"What?" Violet laughs. "No."

"Would've thought otherwise, what's the next one?"

Violet only chuckles, picking up another comic. "This one looks like it's about some girls in an empty city."

"That sounds way too much like us." Clementine smirks.

"Well it's in a _normal _city. Not a fucked up one like this."

"But you said it was empty."

"Well it _looks _that way, it's not actually. They're on a rooftop, they- you know what? Just...it looks _cool_."

"Whatever you say, Vi. Just keep going."

Violet flips through some of the others, noting a strange color of blue across the cover even as she flipped through the pages. "This one seems to be about a robot or something."

"A robot?"

"Yeah you know, like a robot girl."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Well _I _think it's cool." Violet whispers to herself, pouting even as she looks over to another book. Her eyes almost lighting in excitement "Hey, this one looks like it's about wizards and magic or something."

Clementine looks over, a confused brow raises as she only puts her hands on her hips. "That sounds like something I used to watch as a kid."

"Well, _nostalgia_ and all that." Violet shoots back sarcastically.

"C'mon, what else?"

"Fine. Only another book for the _Duchess_ Clementine." Violet mocks, sliding over yet another comic book.

"Violet I swear if you-"

"Yes yes I know, no nicknames or whatever." She rolls her eyes, looking at some of the partially undamaged comics, as there's somehow more for her to read through...and explain.

"This one's about some guy who turns into a werewolf I think."

"That sounds like some stupid teenage drama."

"No I mean like- just looking it _seems _he's the sheriff or something." Violet explains, showing the comic to Clementine. Where a almost noir feeling is displayed across the contrasting cover. "And they live in this town with a bunch of old storybook characters."

"Hmm." Clementine's curiosity voices for her, her eyes wandering across the page as she quickly takes it from Violet's hands. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking it."

"I have a feeling if I tried to take it back you'd attack me like some animal so....it's all yours."

The girls only laugh, Clementine turning back towards the door as she carefully places the comic into her sling. Whereas Violet, as soon as the brunette is turned, quickly stuffs all of the 'rejected' comics into her back before jogging after her. Not knowing if Clementine had exactly seen or heard it, or could tell just by her face...but she only hoped she wouldn't call her out on such a minimal thing.

Instead the girls are met with the town once more. Just the same as they'd left it. Partially destroyed, mossy, and crumbling. Shining and being shadowed in the noon light as their small trek faintly continues.

"So...what exactly are we hunting for?" Sophie asks from besides them, looking past Asha as Tyson only places his rifle to rest on his shoulder for easier adjustment.

"Mainly deer." He nods her way, his gaze returning to the area around them. "But honestly? Anything we can find and kill now that they're roaming around here. Traveling, just like we've been for years."

"Do walkers come after them?" Violet asks, it was a question she honestly never even thought of until now, as her time out in the open had mainly been scavenging for food, not hunting. And before that? Well, they hadn't really run into anything but rabbits and a few stragglers.

"Sure do. They're often faster, and walkers can get mauled by those things pretty easy." Tyson shrugs. "But I've definitely seen a hawk get torn up by those things."

"Gross." Violet scrunches her nose, looking to the air for any now. How something flightless and free could be caught into all the death they were technically the cause of surely surprised her in a way. And only made her slightly worry of her past dreams and hopes.

"Either way, we'll find something." He assures, a confident look on his face as the others keep watch for anything that might be in the distance or even nearby.

Until Violet notices her _slight _predicament.

"Uh...what am _I _gonna use?"

Asha looks over, smirking at the gear the girl has on her belt and holsters. As it's quite obvious she won't be doing much hunting with a pistol unless she wants to ruin some of their potential meal. "Looks like you and Sophie will be our guards. If that sounds alright with you of course."

"Hell yeah." Sophie grins, raising a hand towards Violet. "Guard buddies?"

The blonde rolls her eyes, sighing as she slightly regrettably high fives her back. Her tone almost mocking and bored as the others only look on in amusement."Guard buddies."

Asha joyfully laughs. "Well that solves it. Wasn't too hard right Violet?" She looks over, receiving a mock green eyed glare that could practically pierce through anything. But the girl doesn't relent, or at least doesn't show it, even as Tyson speaks up again.

"Spread out a bit, we don't wanna look like a pack to animals _or _get killed in one sweep of bullets if anyone's stupid enough to come through here."

"Stupid like....us?" Violet asks, looking over towards some of the more war torn buildings again. As it's obvious there at least once was _someone _here.

Tyson only shakes his head. Not having any reaction to the joke as his eyes are set forward coldly, determined. "People know this is Coalition territory. We have routes around here daily, so unless it's some random scavenger or bandit, there'll be no one else around."

"Good to know. And I will _not_ be killed today thank you very much." Violet turns, moving slightly further away from the group. Where shadows are cascaded around the small brick sidewalk she walks across from a scaled and open roofing. Bars every foot or so as far as she can tell. Possibly a use to her advantage.

She watches as Clementine grips her bow in her hand. An arrow in the other as her tattoo is visible from her sleeves being tightly rolled up. Enough to get out of the way if she were to use it.

And once again; Violet's curiosity arises in her green eyes just as the brunette makes her way over to her. Silent and moving cautiously, where her body language is enough to tell Violet to do the same. Or mimic her at the very least.

Hopefully a whisper is quiet enough.

"See something?" She asks, noticing the way Clementine's eyes don't move past her gaze.

"Think so." She mumbles, moving her head as if to point towards an alleyway. "Deer that way."

"Tyson wasn't lying when he said they come through the town." Violet almost smirks. "Good to know."

Clementine doesn't respond, only slowly beginning to move through the alleyway. _Almost _shivering in the cold as she slowly crouches to the ground. The edge of the bow nearly touches the mossy stone below them just as Violet moves next to her. Her gaze snapping to a still brown figure. A buck, staring across an opening in the alleyway. Near a broken window and piles

Of garbage. Overturned and spilling out at it's hooves from the wind, where it's giant eyes don't even notice them. Don't even register what is staring back at them. Hunting them.

"Holy shit." Violet whispers. "Thing's huge."

"Yeah." Clementine coldly snaps back. "So don't go scaring it.

Violet only places her hands up, her eyes returning to the bow as Clementine slowly notches an arrow. Pulling it back only midway as Violet notices the way her breath is held. Frozen, just like the arrow was now as Clementine doesn't move doesn't exhale or change her stance. Instead waiting as her eyes gaze over the deer. Much to the blonde's confusion.

"Well?"

"It's an arrow." She whispers back, deciding not to scold her this time. "I have to hit this in a certain spot or the deer could run or still be alive after it hits. Or god forbid it destroys any of the food we could've gotten.

"Just like- hit it's neck or head or something."

"That's the plan, I just have to aim this right. If I miss? We go running after a deer, now do you really wanna do that"

"No!" Violet whisper yells. "So kill it before it runs out of boredom!"

Clementine scoffs, returning her attention to the deer as she pulls back the arrow again. Listening to the wind blow around them or the loud breaths from the animal itself. Enough to hold her own as she finally releases the arrow with the same sound it had before.

Right as it hits it's intended target.

There's a quick yelp from the deer—loud and constrained, right as it falls to the ground limp. Gone in an instant just like the people from before were as far as violet could tell. Frozen in place as Clementine quickly jogs over to it, pulling out the bloodied arrow that—as far as Violet can tell, was slowly staining the fur of the deer red in the same crimson she'd seen so many times now.

"Got it." The brunette shares a ghost of a smile. Staring down to the animal as she realizes a slight predicament. This'll be a lot for us to carry." She glances towards Violet. Noticing the others were probably off in a different direction as she hadn't called for them earlier."But this plus whatever the other hunting groups might get will be good to add to their stockpile."

"Especially with winter coming soon." Violet breathes out. Visible in a thin white cloud before dissipating quickly. "No way we can just drag it until we find them, right?"

"Probably not." Clementine glances around, some loose curls flying ahead of her as the wind still continues to pick up. Whistling up and down the alleyways as it practically deafens anything else within earshot. Stinging in coldness against her face as Clementine attempts to hatch up a plan. Fleeting glances still made to the world around them in a determined mind.

"Clem, you okay there?" Violet asks, pulling the brunette out of any of her prior thoughts as she turns to the smirking green eyed girl. Waiting patiently near the hooves of the buck in the alleyway. "Pretty sure you got lost in whatever the hell is going on in your head."

"_Pfft_, always do." Clementine jokes back. "But I'm just trying to listen for something."

"_Something? _You could be a bit more specific Clem. All I hear is this damn wind."

Clementine moves towards the alley's opening. Feeling the bristles of the strengthening winds pull at some of the moss stuck on the buildings. Sending tiny loosened bits of the rich green to fly across, but not enough to take her attention away. Especially as she turns on her heels and back to Violet.

"There! Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

The two wait in silence, among the high hums of the wind there's a deeper and richer sound, also a howl but certainly not that of wind. Taking only moments for the two to realize what it was as Violet's eyes go wide. Shaking her head like mad.

"Oh nononono _fuck _that." She breathes out the last part, words stumbling as she looks around frantically. "Wolves?! Fucking wolves?! Next thing you know there's gonna be a goddamn bear chasing us!"

"Would you keep quiet?!" Clementine warns her. "They can probably hear _and _smell for miles!"

"Then we're fucked anyway?" She whispers, glancing around to the deer and back to her own weapons. "Are we really going to defend something that's already dead?!"

"Unless you wanna come back with some bones for them to nibble off of then _yes _Violet, we have to be on the lookout for wolves."

"I hate this." She mutters, pulling out her pistol as she quickly checks for how much ammo she has left in her clip. "Genuinely. First psychopaths then Delta now wolves. Fucking great. I wouldn't be surprised if I get struck by lightning during a storm."

"Be quiet-"

"Like honestly just do it right fucking now, I don't need to deal with animals that want to bite off my face. Walkers? Yes, they're slow as hell. I can handle my ass then. But animals that can run faster than me? Might as well lay down next to the deer-"

"Shut up!" Clementine shoves her, glaring at the blonde as she keeps a hand up to prevent her from arguing. Whispering in so low of a tone Violet can hardly hear her. "Now. Do you hear _anything?"_

Violet waits. Listening as best as she could possibly try. Trying to pick out a sound other than the random bursts of wind that pulled at her vest and hair. But even as it dulled for only a second, there was only silence.

"No." She answers simply. "Do you think they've gone?"

"Not sure. We _could _go looking instead of waiting here like sitting ducks...if you'd like of course."

Violet deadpans, weighing her options for only a second before looking back to the amber eyed girl. "Well. Either I hang with you and possibly get torn to pieces, or I hang out with dead deer here and also probably get torn to bits."

"Alright then, c'mon."

"I never chose yet-" Violet pauses, raising her hands up at the near deadly glare Clementine gives her, a grip tightening on her machete once more. "Haha....kidding."

The brunette only rolls her eyes, taking a few cautious steps out of the alleyway as she still puts a tighter grip on her machete. Knowing that her now and arrow would probably not help against a charging animal in any case. But instead she waits. Looking across the slightly foggy road for any sign of movement. Something real and alive—unless it's a walker.

And it isn't until Clementine practically feels a cold settling on her skin does she turn to her left, spotting just inside one of the nearby buildings—by a large opening of broken glass and bricks, stood a light grey wolf. Sniffing at the rusting sign as Clementine waits to see if there's any more.

Violet does the same, mimicking the girl as she looks around for anything bound in similarities to the animal.

She'd be lying if she were to say she wasn't scared, but that would only give Clementine _two _reasons to be pissed at her. And Violet definitely didn't need that right now.

So she turns her attention back to the singular wolf. Her pistol laying in her hand lazily. Waiting for Clementine to say or do anything.

But the brunette only watches, tilting her head towards the animal as she hadn't even pondered the possibility of it being on its lonesome. She was always taught and shown and symbolized with it being something of a pack. A show of courage and teamwork in a way. A strong bond between others.

At least, that's what Delta always told her they did. Seeing this now and the wolf doing the mere opposite was...almost alien to her. Something surprising to see, but not surprising that it was another lie.

And it isn't until the wolf turns towards them, staring right back at the brunette without a shift in movement. With its grey fur brushing over in the wind, does Clementine understand it. And what it means for what she has to do.

"Walk towards it."

"What in the actual fuck- are you _that _insane? We are _not _going to walk _towards _a wolf."

Clementine turns back, grabbing Violet's wrist as she stares at her. No amount of fear or questioning in her amber eyes as it's a stark contrast between the two. "You have to trust me on this."

Violet looked past her, watching the wolf stalk around them, knowing it knew where the deer had to be. Where _food _had to be. And it only made her heart pound harder as she looked back to Clementine. "Why?"

"I can't explain it now, but you did before. And I need you to do it again."

"Fuck...just- alright. Just let's go before I run away."

"Well definitely don't do that." Clementine almost snickers. "But walk _slowly. _Follow me lead."

"Yeah I definitely wasn't gonna walk towards it ahead of you or by myself, that's for sure."

Clementine doesn't answer, slowly placing a boot down in front of her as she keeps staring at the wolf. Watching and waiting for any sort of reaction as it only freezes in place. Perhaps it was curious about them, probably a rare sight for an animal to come across. Maybe it thought they were food or even another predator. Or maybe, something that neither would attack.

Clementine only continues, not looking back to check if Violet was behind her. Making sure to practically block the path to the alleyway. That the deer was hopefully obstructed from view at that point.

Clementine only keeps her arms slightly out, her machete still gripped in hand as a backup as she realizes she's already in the middle of the road. A short distance away from the animal. Watching the way its ears flip back. Its eyes peer at her as she's frozen. Not trembling or shaking. No change in her demeanor as she continues to stare back at it.

She's calm. Looking at it and hoping that Violet was nearby. Technically they could just shoot it with the pistol. But whatever that could attract them—even if they'd done it during their deer hunting, wasn't a risk she was sure they should've taken against a singular wolf.

She doesn't know what exactly might happen. Her premonition only being something she remembered so long ago. Something she hoped now...wasn't a lie.

The wolf finally tears its gaze away, trotting back slightly as Clementine still doesn't move a muscle. Waiting, knowing she'd have to be patient, just as it moves away. Walking down the old sidewalk with frequent glances back to them as Clementine listens to the way its paws sound against the mossy ground. And away from them or it's possible to eat back in the alley.

And there, Clementine lets out a freezing breath. Turning behind her and looking at Violet's widened ocean gaze. Confused and bewildered as to what just happened.

"It....it worked..." the blonde finally smiles. "Holy shit."

"Didn't wanna get into a fight with us." Clementine finally explains. "_Especially _since there were more than one of us. Since we technically had a protector, it knew it couldn't get injured. Wasn't worth the risk for it."

Violet turns to her, a raised brow and slightly pink dusted cheeks. "You thought I was protecting you?"

Clementine stumbles on her words for a moment, straightening her posture and holding up a finger to correct herself as Violet only looks on with a grin. "No. I-I meant it as I was probably protecting _you _more.

"Yeah right." Violet scoffs, looking over towards the fogging road. "But holy shit I didn't expect that to work if I'm honest."

"What? You expected me to get eaten by a wolf?"

"Maybe not eaten, probably more like mauled, might've had to put you out of your misery or something...._or_ knowing you, you would've hacked it with your machete or something."

Clementine only shrugs, her gaze still on some of the nearby paw prints left in the growing frost. "I dunno. Wolves are a lot different than walkers..."

"You're practically one yourself." Violet jokes, watching as Clementine only has a ghost of a smile at that comment. As if there was a possibility she did see herself in a similar situation. One where she was in before at the very least.

And she had a makeshift pack now...partially dysfunctional, but one nonetheless.

"Yeah." Is all the brunette mutters before she looks back to the alleyway entrance. "Now we...now we just gotta find the others so we can get this deer hauled."

"Think they had any run-ins with the wolf?" Violet asks, her curiosity leading her gaze to Clementine once more as the brunette only shrugs.

"Probably not. Unless they caught something big too. But I think Tyson would have shot it at that point."

"Wouldn't be surprised, honestly."

"I just know a few things about hunting. Had to do it a few times on my own...even when I had someone with me at the time." Clementine drowns, gluing her gaze to the carcass that lay at their feet. Staring at the bristling fur and the antlers that looked like they could impale them or a walker into one of the broken brick walls around them.

"With that boy you were with?" Violet asks, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she ponders if this is a good thing to ask. From such a figure with bravado and a lack of care for themselves..she was definitely unpredictable with questions about her past. And even with the few answers Violet had gotten, each rise and fall of the sun would bring another question with it.

"Yeah. AJ." Clementine almost laughs, but it sounds more sad than genuine. Her amber eyes flick to some of the broken glass nearby. Watching the glint as if her life depended on it. "He used to scare off rabbits because he always wanted to tell me they were there."

"Bit of a pain?" Violet jokes, nearly stopping herself as Clementine spares a quick glance to her. Looking embarrassed or ashamed.

"Yeah...but I loved him. He didn't know anything but the monsters around us. And he hardly knew my name before I saw him for the last time."

Violet looks down, her brows knitted as she feels a pang in her heart for Clementine. She wouldn't ever fully understand it. What she went through and could be going through now—along with _everything else_. But she knew it still affected her. If it hadn't, _then _she'd be concerned.

"I'm sure you did well for him, Clementine."

There's a moment of silence. Tension almost seems to build in the air with each growing second as Clementine only stares at her. Nearly a glare, something confused and curious in between.

"You say that. But you don't know me. At least...not what I got or used to do, Violet. So how sure are you?"

"I-" The blonde tries to say. Only cut off as she looks ahead and down the cobble road. Where they see a few silhouetted figures in the distance. And for a split second, Violet wonders if it's Delta. Someone out to get them just as the wolf was. And her hand nearly moves for the pistol in her holster until she hears Clementine's sharper voice once more.

"Doesn't matter. They're here now." The brunette shrugs, walking towards the middle of the road. Her arms crossed and gaze only forward as the other three finally catch up. A few pairs of rabbits in their hands.

"Hey guys!" Sophie grins, hauling her own share over her shoulder as she looks to them for the same. A near look of confusion across her face as Clementine only points behind her.

"We got a deer." She deadpans.

"Holy shit, really?" Sophie grins, checking behind the alleyway as her excitement only grows. Watching as Asha and Tyson do the same as their impressed looks seem to admire the two girls.

"Makes sense for why you split up now, that's one helluva shot you must've made, Clementine."

"Nearly fucked it up, but I'm glad we got it."

Violet looks over, almost wondering if she was going to blame her for their near fuckups. And in all honesty, she was surprised she didn't even get insulted by the brunette. Especially after the end of their last conversation.

"I'm glad too." Tyson says. "And if I'm honest, I'm surprised nothing seemed to go wrong."

"Wellll..." Violet pauses, making a quick glance to Clementine as her attention only moves to the remaining paw prints again. "Had a quick run in with a wolf."

"Wait, seriously?" Asha gapes, a look of excitement across her face. "That's fucking badass!"

Tyson gives the girl a look. "That's _dangerous_. How many were there?"

"Just the one." Clementine tells them, pointing to the prints behind them. "It didn't want to pick a fight with the two of us so it backed off, left that way."

"I swear you two keep getting more and more badass each day." Ashas smirks. "But I will say...you thought something bad would happen to _me_ and it only seems _your _luck keeps striking out, Violet."

"Tell me about it. Next thing you know I'll have to carry this damn deer back."

"Speaking of..." Sophie looks over towards the animal. As it's obvious they won't exactly be able to drag it _all the way _back. "How _are _we gonna get this all back?"

"Some of the other hunting groups will be driving by. We can load up whenever they arrive." Tyson sighs, placing his haul on the ground next to him before leaning against the wall. "In the meantime, you kids can go and do whatever. Think of it like a field trip.

"Oh, so you're our teacher now?" Asha smirks.

"Never will be that, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Asha spares a glance over to the girls and back. "I think I might actually stay here."

Tyson gives a suspicious glance over, shaking his head as he gives a mock disappointed sigh. "Alright. No idea why you'd wanna do that, but you can."

"Yeah, those crazies can go and find some stuff. _I'm _gonna get a power nap." Asha yawns. Letting the trio look out towards the town hall once more. As curiosity builds within them and this partial freedom to explore without worrying about any sort of mission or need.

"Hey Clem, so you wanna-" Violet trails off, watching the girl already begin to walk off as she leaves Sophie and Violet behind. Staring off confused and awkward...though it _does _remind them of the school.

"Well are we gonna go after her or what?" Sophie asks, an amused look on her face as Violet lets out a huff of cold air. The two beginning to jog towards the brunette and wherever she may lead them both once more.


	15. XV

Act III

Δ

Derivative

* * *

Violet keeps her glances quick and cursory as she rounds the town square’s corner. Noting how easily she could get lost in the debris and broken pieces that lay splayed out onto the cobble walkways. How similar they all looked except for some rotting signs or faded colors across the brick walls.

But her attention didn’t stay on those details for long, not as she continued to speed up her pace to a slightly awkward light jog. Doing so to at the very least get closer to wherever Clementine either _knew _or _wanted _to go. For if she was honest, Violet had no fucking idea. But it’s Sophie who speaks up first. Visible confusion dissolving off her face as she only looks on in the same curiosity Clementine had a while earlier.

“So...what else could there be other than comic book stores or things that are abso-fucking-lutely destroyed?”

“Could be anything.” Clementine shrugs. “I haven’t really been to a real town in years...I sort of..._forgot_ what might be around.”

“My parents took me a few times.” Violet chimes in, moving between the girls. “Before I got sent to Ericson’s Hellhole for Troubled Youth at least…”

Clementine looks over, and Violet can see the hint of the bright curiosity that shines in the girl's eyes just as it had when she thought no one else was looking.“What do you remember from it?”

Violet’s almost taken aback by the question. If she were honest, she probably didn’t really want to look back on such a time. But then again, she isn’t _always _honest. And she definitely found herself straying further from that ever since that fateful day she was sent to Ericson’s.

Maybe she can recollect for a _little while._

“Well, it sure wasn’t a rotting shithole like this is now.” She smirks, remaining blissfully unaware if the others were laughing either. “But I remember it having these white lights strung around. Kinda like those Christmas ones, just hanging across all of the buildings and really making the place almost like...magical I guess.”

Clementine tried to envision it. Imagining her younger self running down the clean cobble road as lights dance about her. As her parents could be heard laughing in the distance and she was grinning. But the more she thought about it, the more she’d wish for Lee to be there too. To be present in that fantasy or a “what could have been” she’d wish for him to just stay near her and laugh with her parents.

The brunette let’s herself smile, and it’s a small one in Violet’s eyes, but it’s one that makes her mirror it easily. Especially as she listens to Clementine’s next few words. “That’s...actually kinda cool.”

There’s barely a moment of silence before Violet’s partially hidden, yet excitable voice chimes back in. Almost ridden with enthusiasm as compared to her just a few words prior. “Yeah...it really was.”

“Maybe you’ll find a place like that again...I don’t know if it’ll be magical...but...something at least.”

Sophie only raises a brow, barely behind the two girls—and therefore just out of view, where she almost snickers. Wondering what they were either up to if this had been a prank, or if Clementine and Violet had genuinely been getting along.

From the beginning where Violet had been terrified of Clementine, she would’ve never had expected it. But perhaps it was something she could tease her friend on later.

No, it _definitely _was something she could tease Violet about later, _especially _with Louis gone.

Her attention is only brought back as the girls ahead focus _theirs_ on a building nearby. Obviously broken down like the rest, and nowhere near vibrant in any capacity, but there’s something that has caught _their_ attention. And is sparking a curiosity within them to go near it. And it’s only as they approach a bit closer does Sophie realize why.

“Is this...an old music store?”

“Sure looks like it.” Violet smirks, stepping over some rubble to make her way through a broken window. The sign had obviously been dimmed of its neon glow for years, probably as soon as the whole world had gone to shit to begin with, but the way the greys showed a straight line to a plethora of what seemed to be vinyls and other devices definitely grabbed her curiosity.

“Louis would’ve loved this place…” She whispers, catching a sad glance from Sophie as she seems to have heard her.

“Yeah...maybe when we get Minnie back we can come and show him all this stuff.”

Violet hums, looking across some of the shattered equipment. It wasn’t for instruments, where Louis would’ve definitely stayed for hours on end, but it was something that she did miss from the world...and her friends..._even if she didn’t ever admit it._

The way Marlon used to play the guitar, Minnie and Sophie...and to a smaller extent _herself_...would sing. All with Louis playing his piano. All of it is practically gone now, just like their remaining instruments and voices.

But finding this small shop almost resonated a bit more light into that fact. As if that urge was slightly rekindled and brought together with a shed of warmth. Something that made her feel that old sense of “home” she lost so long ago. Even if it was just a shred of it.

And so, like she always did when she was younger, she decided to explore it further.

The blonde watches her steps, careful both to not impale her foot on some glass, and to not smash any of the scattered records. While the comics she’d taken were in some muck and could be stepped on without shattering into pieces, it was obvious that this was all extremely different. We green crystalline eyes glance over ever glint and every label still partially readable. Something practically shined from the across the room.

“No fucking way…” she mumbles, catching the attention of the other girls as they only watch her pick something off of one of the counters.

“Is that a Walkman?” Sophie asks, grinning ear to ear as she senses Violet’s giddiness. The blonde could’ve been jumping up and down now with the way her eyes scanned over it.

“Sure as hell is, looks like the batteries have some juice in them still.”

“Shouldn’t you save those for a flashlight or something?” Clementine teases, a brow upturned as Violet shows her the device.

She only pauses, almost looking disappointed whilst attempting to come up with some sort of excuse “Well...no. Not really.”

Clementine’s mouth quirks upwards in an awkward smile. “Really? You sure?”

“Hell yeah, I haven’t seen one of these in years. I haven’t _listened_ to music in years, either.”

“What about Louis and-”

“_Real_ music.” She corrected, her smirking face only souring momentarily now as she pondered it. “Though, I guess theirs was good..._good enough_ at least.”

That earns her another slap on the shoulder, rolling her eyes as she opens the package roughly. Looking at it giddily once more as if she’d been a young kid on Christmas morning. Though, it did _feel_ like Christmas with the way the light snow was beginning to fall just outside. Something that, with its difficulties, would make things like footprints easy to follow, for better or worse, that is.

“Alright enough staring.” Sophie’s one excited voice cuts her out of her trance. “You gonna use it or what? There’s probably some songs on it already.”

“Yeah, let’s hope they aren’t absolute crap though.” She smirks; putting the headphones on as she plays a song. The feeling of it almost causes a ringing in her ears as it almost feels foreign, something so different in a world like this she can’t help but grin ear to ear.

“I take it it’s working?” The brunette smirks beside them, growing into a sneer as she realizes Violet hadn’t even heard her. “I take that as a _yes._”

Sophie raises a brow as well, almost giving another eye roll to the blonde. “As much as she’d hate to hear this, she and Louis _both _get lost in music. And since she can’t hear us, I can say that _allll_ I want”

Violet suddenly looks up, taking off the headphones herself with short glances between the two. “What’s up?”

Clementine only shrugs, not allowing Violet to see through the tiny white lie. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well when you say it like _that _I’m gonna.” Violet frowns, noticing an almost cursory glance from Clementine as she moves to put her headphones on again.

She can’t tell if she’s staring at her or the Walkman at first, and if she was being vocally honest she’d say something about it being creepy, but if she was being _completely _honest, then everything would be. There’d be no distinction in a world like this. Though, she couldn’t tell what the brunette was looking at exactly. So asking was worth a possible stride of awkwardness.

“Wanna try?” The blonde offers, raising it slightly in the air as Clementine snaps back to her attentive stance.

“What? Oh.” She quiets herself, reaching out for it gently, almost as if she was worried she’d break it easily in some way. “How does it work?”

“Here.” Violet takes it back for a second, doing something practically unseen by Clementine before she goes to hand it back. “Music’s already playing, so just put them on.”

The amber eyed girl nods, slowly putting the headphones over her ears as she hovers them right over. Listening to the music and trying to hide her smile before she finally lets them sit against her head. But her curiosity is almost removed as her happy look dissolved into the soldier-like face Violet had been used to.

“It could make us a liability.” She quickly explains, handing them back to Violet. “If we can't hear anything we could be at a huge disadvantage.”

“I’m sure it’s fine-“ Violet retorts but it was as if fate had a different idea as the sounds of groaning started to fill the area. While they were definitely used to it, they certainly hadn’t run into any for a very strange while. And this only seemed to prove Clementine’s point.

“Fuck, walkers.” Sophie whispers, beginning to move towards the door before a pair of them block that way too. Practically moving in on the girls that even though they could take them, the partially cramped area with albums and other collapsed shelving may prove to do more harm than good, especially if they were to use a gun.

“Uh...follow me!” The redhead whispers, whisking the girls towards a back room behind the counter before either of them would have even thought about getting a weapon out. Watching as more of the dead began limping inside, their blank eyes practically staring at them—definitely informing the girls that they’d been heard _quite_ well.

Clementine only shrugs Sophie’s hand off her arm, slamming the back door closed and using herself to block it as the walkers neared the metal door. “I fucking told you, Violet.”

“What?!” The blonde retorted, practically exasperated. “How does _this_ prove your point?!”

“Just- fucking find something to block this door before they get in!” Clementine began yelling, her feet almost sliding out from the force of some of the walkers against the door, her teeth gritting as she could see some of the broken, maimed, and dead hands trying to claw through. Instead bracing for a moment before slamming it down. Watching as a hand from the wrist fell at her boots.

_Gross._

Violet is across the room, scrambling near a waist high table as she motions for Sophie to help her turn it to fit the height of the door. The two nearly drop it on their first go before stacking it against the door.

“Think that’ll hold?” Violet asks, slowly backing from it as Clementine is only looking towards another room, her face calmed from their recent scare as she doesn’t even answer the blonde.

“I’m pretty sure it will.” Sophie suddenly jumps in, turning Violet in the direction where Clementine disappeared off to. “So how about _you_ go and talk to her?”

“What? Me? Why?”

“Becauseeee you seem to be the only one to really get through to her. I’ll even keep watch here for ya, Vi.” She grins, slightly nudging Violet in her direction as the blonde only sighed as again. Shoulders slumped as she notices a nearby ladder. And an opening to what had to be the rooftop from the rest of the emptied rooms.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She whispers to herself, beginning to climb up as she’s almost caught off guard by a cold gust of wind. And _snow._ Something that she knew was happening to begin with, but now that the light flakes were falling on her lashes, it only showed a different feeling she couldn’t necessarily explain...

She instead watches the puff of white that comes with each of her short, shivering exhales. Gripping her rugged and dirtied sleeves as she moves her hands up and down, at least trying to keep some heat. Only to notice Clementine off in the corner, sitting on the roof and staring off in the snow distance. Not even paying mind to some of the walkers that strayed along the street and for some, into the shop they’d hidden themselves within.

“Hey.” Violet awkwardly says, kicking some of the dusty snow near her boot as Clementine only looks to the side, not caring to fully turn the blonde’s way.

“Gonna come sit or what?”

Violet only slowly moves towards her. Leaving shallow footprints in the snow that mark out the partially torn underneath of her boot. Brushing some of that same cold and dusty snow off of the spot next to Clementine.

She watches the girl’s expression. The way it at first glance seemed to be blank and dull, but now that she was closer she could only put it as something hidden in her eyes. The way the amber orbs only watched the field past the small town square, as if they wanted to say something. But didn’t, and were rather silent like the snow.

Violet only bites her lip. Feeling some of the remaining awkwardness around them. She couldn’t possibly still be mad about the Walkman could she? It was something so small out of her past fuckups that...well, maybe that just finally ticked her off. She wouldn’t blame her. But, maybe she should apologise.

“Clem I’m sorry about the Walkman.” She begins, noticing there was no sort of reaction just yet. “It wasn’t too big of a deal, I promise. We didn’t-”

“You see that rabbit over there?” The brunette suddenly interrupts, turning towards the surprised green eyes as she waits for an answer. Her face almost _pleading_ for one.

Violet only slightly raised a brow, turning back towards the field as her cursory eyes searched for the animal. From the white fields and road, it should’ve been simple. She didn’t want to disappoint Clementine over this or fail to find a damned rabbit. She hunted those all the time back at the school even _before_ winter was close to arriving. So finding one now shouldn’t be a big deal.

“It’s...by the completely destroyed building to your left.” Clementine says, with no snark or sarcasm, instead wrapping her arms around her boots as Violet finally spots the small creature. Brown in color, sniffing the air with its own curiosity.

“Found it.”

“Right. Do you know what the reaction would be if it were killed? If it was taken by a predator or shot by someone? No one would care. If it just up and died from literally nothing? The world wouldn’t pause to mourn it. Not even if a fucking walker devoured it.”

“Clem?” Violet suddenly asks, sensing the emotion in the girl’s voice even if she wasn’t physically showing it. “What do you mean?”

“ I mean that? That rabbit? _That’s_ how Delta made us feel. That’s what they made us _believe_, that’s what I _still _believe.”

Violet’s face falls. Watching Clementine as she only rests her head on her knees. While she wasn’t surprised that Delta was this fucked up--as she had a plentiful serving example of that before anyway, seeing the impact now is what made her hate it. Hate what they’d done to Sophie, what they were probably doing to Minerva, and what they’d done to Clementine.

“But you’re out of that hellhole.” She suddenly says, surprising herself as Clementine is attentive. Waiting for her next words. As if she hadn’t had something, or some_one_ like this before. “Sure we’re going back but for a different reason. You don’t need to believe that anymore, Clem. You know why?”

The brunette only shortly shakes her head.

Violet pauses again, holding a quick breath as she determines what her next words should be. “Because If something happens to you? I-_we_ would care. You _have_ people who care. I promise you that.”

There’s more silence between them as Clementine’s brows furrow, looking back towards her boots. As if she was pondering the words. But that silence is cut short as she stands. Dusting some of the snow off of her now wet clothes and ruffling her curly hair before heading back to the way they came up. Without a glance towards Violet.

“Wait, Clem.” She suddenly stands as well, gripping the sleeve of Clementine’s off-white hoodie as she brunette only makes a short and confused glance, not ripping her arm back just yet.

“I’m not lying about it. I _wouldn’t_ lie about it either. You don’t have to listen to that lie from Delta anymore, there’s zero chance of it ever being true again.”

Clementine released a breath she was holding, and for a moment Violet would think her eyes were watering, though her own are probably playing tricks on her. But it’s enough time for Clementine to gently take her arm back, disappearing down from the roof as she leaves Violet on her own, without another reply.


	16. XVI

Violet wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed. Probably hours if she were to guess, judging by the slight shift of light visible from above and through the opening to the rooftop. But through that time, all she could think about was how bored she was. As all she and the others had been doing was sitting in the small and practically empty building. Getting dust on nearly everything on them to the point that it practically turned any piece of clothing a greyish brown.

Of course, none of them could make up any conversation. Either by choice or the fact that they were all too awkward to do it, or maybe that they were lost in their own headspace.

That’s where the blonde found herself now. Thinking back on what Clementine said, and what she herself said in reply to it. And while a part of her was glad she didn’t say anything to get Clementine pissed off at her, it was enough to make her question it as she replayed it over and over again in her head.

_Maybe I should’ve been more thorough or provided proof that people care? _She thought to herself. _Or maybe you’re just a dumbass, Violet. Knowing you that’s probably exactly it._

She only wants to facepalm at her probable stupidity. While thinking back on situations and conversations is almost always a route to cringing at herself, when she’s doing absolutely nothing it’s all she can find herself doing.

That and hope that they can get the hell out of here.

She looks up, noting Clementine’s continued pace back and forth between the larger room. Hands stuffed in tattered pockets and a face that almost seems lost in concentration. If she hadn’t known the girl she would’ve thought she was planning to kill someone.

...Well, on second thought, she _might’ve_ been doing that after all. But she at least _hoped_ it wasn’t that. That instead maybe the brunette was planning on how to get rid of all the walkers waiting for them outside. While they could totally make a break for it, there was probably no plan outside of that of where to head or how Asha and Tyson would find them after a mad sprint away from the walkers in the music shop.

And upon remembering the music shop, Violet almost wanted to slap herself again. Pulling out the Walkman from her rugged bag with a small smirk. Thankfully it wouldn’t be completely lost to boredom.

She pauses however, remembering Clementine’s reluctance to use them herself as the green eyed girl smiles in slight deviation. Knowing this could both break some awkward silence _and_ prove her point she was trying to make before the dead decided they’d try and catch them as their next meal.

“Hey, Clem.” She says, ignoring the startled groans of walkers right outside as she walks over to the girl. Catching her curious expression fading into one full of suspicion. “Figured that _now_ would be a good time to use this, huh? Don’t have to worry about hearing anything when we’re basically trapped, you know?”

Clementine scoffs, almost looking like she wanted to find some way out of the conversation. Her eyes staring into Violet’s for a few seconds. Letting the blonde see the way they partially softened, taking the Walkman from the girl hesitantly.

“Please tell me you know how to use it after the first time.” Violet teases, noticing the ghost of amusement on Clementine’s face.

“Try and leer over my shoulder any more and this thing will be in pieces.”

“Hey! That sounds like a threat _I’d_ use on Louis!” Violet gawks, taking a _few_ steps back just in case Clementine isn’t kidding. Which now that she took a second to think about it, there was a _very_ good chance of that happening.

“True, but I think you’d do it _without_ the warning, Vi.” Sophie adds in from across the room, cleaning some of her weapons again, as Violet had lost count a while ago. Watching the glint of both her gun and knife as she knew that it’d been stained with a crimson red soon, as practically anything was at this point. The only difference now being who, or _what_, it was from.

Her attention from the remembrance of a commodity is torn as she notices the way Clementine moves back to one of the nearly broken wooden chairs that have somehow lived through what looked to be a shootout. Old bullet holes and buckshots that’d torn through bits of the wood and left the lighter undertones visible, yet still standing. Her eyes watch the way the curly haired brunette’s foot taps to a deaf beat, rhythmic and probably in sync to whatever it was she was listening to. But the small detail of trying to figure out what song was playing wasn’t a question Violet had on her mind at all, but rather the feeling in her heart she couldn’t define as she realized Clementine wasn’t just listening to the music, she was _enjoying _it.

And while she couldn’t say she didn’t expect it _because who didn’t enjoy music?_ It was at least a possibility that it could distract her from any intrusive or irreparable thoughts that probably clouded her mind for a majority of each day and life. That it could _hopefully_ distract her from Delta.

And if it did that, Violet wouldn’t mind having to deal with some more silence.

* * *

“Violet, you awake?” A voice suddenly asks. But Violet doesn’t want to answer. _Somehow_ she’s found herself comfortable on the dusty wooden floors beneath her. Still groggy to the point that the voices sounded drowned out. The boot tapping her side nearly nonexistent.

But not completely. Especially not as she receives a _slightly_ harder kick. This time to her ankle, jolting her awake as she almost makes a grab for a weapon that isn’t there, with a confused Clementine looking down towards her.

“Good, you’re awake. The Coalition’s here, walkers got fuckin’ demolished.”

Violet rubs at her eyes, noticing how much darker it was within the confines of the small building, the way that lights were flooding in outside however told her it must’ve been some sort of vehicle from the groups sent to pick up what they’d gathered from hunting. And as her eyes look back towards Clementine, she notes the fresh blood splattered on her already dirtied hands and sleeves. Completely contrast to the rest of the sleeves and hoodie, which was hidden behind the sleeveless and cut denim that’d definitely been worn of any color prior.

“I went out and helped, obviously.” The girl answers for an unsaid question, looking out towards the same window as the blonde. “There were more than when we first came in here, so it’s a good thing we didn’t try and make a break for it before The Coalition arrived.”

“‘I’m just surprised I slept through most of it.” Violet mumbles, slowly standing as Clementine shoots her another look.

“You mean _all_ of it.” She mocks. “I even tried to wake you up and you just rolled onto your other side, so I didn’t bother.”

Violet doesn’t retort it, instead looking away with heat rising to her face with a flush embarrassment. It was enough that she’d fallen asleep for it, but to not even fully wake up when they were killing the walkers was something she wasn’t too happy at herself about.

“Relax.” Clementine says quietly, as if she’d read the blonde’s mind. “We took care of it, if we got in trouble I would’ve screamed or something to wake you up.”

Violet rolls her eyes. “That’s assuring. So I would’ve just watched you die first then?”

“Well, better than not right?” Clementine grins, pausing as she looks over towards the table, snagging something before Violet can even register it. Only able to make a pretty good guess at what it was.

Clementine looks at her boots. As if she herself was embarrassed or was trying to come up with something to say. Instead roughly handing the Walkman back into Violet’s arms.

“Sorry.” She quickly mutters. Cursing under her breath before looking back to Violet. “Just- thanks, I guess.”

“For...what?”

Clementine only raises a brow at her words. She wasn’t surprised Violet had yet again done something she didn’t understand. “Letting me use the Walkman? I know you were excited about it and all, you didn’t have to lend it to me or anything.”

Violet looks down to the Walkman, almost expecting it to be damaged or maybe even broken. But it was in the same condition as it was when she’d given it to the girl.

“You realize I wanted you to use it, right?” Violet asks, letting a warmer smile cover her features as the duo neared the door. “Plus it seemed like I got you to like it in the first place, so…”

Clementine rolled her eyes, letting another amused smirk roll over her face as she put a hand on the nearby doorknob. “Right. Just...thanks anyway.”

Violet doesn’t even have a chance to reply before Clementine is out the door. Hiding herself amidst nearly silent conversations by the people outside. Those who’d arrived to retrieve them just as she saw the headlights from one of the cars prior. The white light flooded into the previously dark grass and pavement, and to the building the girls had hidden themselves in just earlier. On the ground right outside the door was a walker. Decimated and riddled with random injuries. Those that split bones into pieces, or simply sent guts and blood onto the nearby door frame.

It was nothing new.

She turns back, almost ridiculing herself again for somehow sleeping through it all, but that time has passed..._obviously_. And now she was left to simply leave with the others. Even if she held an empty feeling she couldn’t quite explain.

“You okay there Sleeping Beauty?” She hears a voice right outside, finally turning her attention back to the nightly town square as Asha stands near the doorway. Holding her now bloodied weapon over her shoulder with a smirk on her face that only continues to make Violet think of Louis...and how happy _and_ sad she was that he wasn’t here along with them.

“What? Oh...yeah, sorry.” She mumbles, brushing a hand through her knotted blonde hair, wincing slightly as a finger gets stuck momentarily.

“For...what? Sleeping? Probably needed it to be honest, wouldn’t blame ya when you’ve got some pretty capable people watching your back like you do theirs.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Oh c’mon. This shit started when we were little kids, there’s no way you aren’t capable in _some_ sort of way, or you would’ve been dead long before now!”

“I almost died a few times if I’m honest…”

Asha only rolls her eyes, wrapping an arm around Violet’s shoulders as she leads the girl out. Where many small pairs of guards or others in their own conversation aren’t even paying any mind to them. All living, just as Clementine had noted. And while it feels so alien, Violet can’t help but also think of the way it feels real.

She hasn’t felt anything _real_ or_ normal_ in a while…

“We all have probably _nearly_ died a bunch of times each, Violet.” Asha explains. “Me included, obviously, but the important part is that we didn’t. We haven’t yet, and we probably won’t for a while. Do you know why?”

“Because we’re lucky? Or...unlucky in some cases.”

Asha pauses, biting the edge of her lip as she looks at Violet again. As if pondering her answer. “Okay...maybe that’s _part_ of it. But the _other_ and more _important_ part is that we have people who watch out for us. Who we watch out for. All those walkers out there? All those bodies we’ve seen? _Most_ of them were from lonely people who could’ve died a million different ways. Or people who didn't actually care for each other. Or were forced to, which isn’t real.”

“Like Delta.” Violet whispers.

“Exactly. Like Delta.” Asha nods, taking a look towards where the remaining members of their group stood near her old truck. Sitting on the bed of it and talking, without any attention paid to them just yet. “What they have is like a fucking cult. Your friends who used to be a part of them know that best. And Sophie said she wasn’t there that long, right?”

“Yeah...that’s what she told us at least. Just took her a while to find us again. Shit went down after she and Minnie got kidnapped.”

There seems to be a millisecond of a wince or...something from Asha at that name. And Violet doesn't know if she’s seeing things or if she’s just this used to someone not liking Minerva or knowing _of_ her. As the twin’s reputation seemed to be up there.

“Yeah, I remember you guys telling me about that.” There’s a pause again as she looks over towards the truck, and soon back to the green eyed girl. “What about Clementine?”

“I...I have no idea how long she was there.” Violet shrugs, brows furrowing again. “Just that it was a while, and it took a toll on her. I honestly don’t know how she kept herself alive after she escaped that place. She wasn’t even unscathed when it happened.”

“Hate.” Asha answers for her. “It’s that simple. It drives people further than most, and it keeps them going when they should’ve died long ago.”

“And she’s been trying to hide it…” Violet sighs, kicking at one of the limbs of the dead walker as the two continue. “Shit.”

“Just remember, we can’t just force it out of her. Whether it’s trauma, grief, or just a lot of fucking pent up anger, trying to force it out of Clem will do more harm than good, trust me.”

Violet looks at Asha for a second. Usually, this is the type of talk she’d get from an adult or someone who was far more experienced than her. Sure she knew she was sheltered in some sort of way, but the way Asha explained it only made her curious.

“Were you like that?”

There’s a flash of surprise across her face momentarily, almost as if she hadn’t fully understood the question. Or at least, hadn’t fully understood how to _answer _it. Taking a sharp inhale as she only gives a quick shrug and a fake smile. Something Violet knew all too well.

“I know it’s probably hard to talk about-”

“Yes.”

The blonde pauses mid-step “What?” Her head turned back towards Asha, noting the way her sluggish appearance now increased, her hands dug deep into rugged pockets, where her hand was partially visible behind ripped fabric.

“I was like that. Maybe not on her level, but I was just...angry. I had my reasons I guess.” She simply explains. Her head hung low as dark strands of hair almost hid her face completely. “I’m not angry now- or at least, not as much…”

Violet only nods, looking back ahead as the two girls walk in silence. It wasn’t the still awkwardness that would make the moment seem endless or the type of tension that’d leave a person struggling to breathe in the thick air, but rather a common agreement at the very least.

_They all had their demons_

She only catches Clementine’s eye for a moment. The girl coughed for a few seconds before she swung her legs off the side of the truck to face her.

“Hey.” She coolly says, leaning slightly forward.

“How’s everyone else doing?” The blonde inquires, her emerald gaze darting to some of their companions as she felt she’d already gotten her answer.

Clementine only shrugs. “Tired, dirty, the usual.”

“I know I just woke up-” She begins, hopping into the back of the truck as the old metal is nearly immediately uncomfortable, but far better than walking. “But I _definitely_ want to go back to sleep.”

The brunette chuckles, putting a curl behind her ear as she looks back to her and Violet’s boots. The way the latter’s had purple laces that were so ironically matching she nearly laughed again. “Honestly? I’d have to agree with you. I’d sleep in the car if I didn’t have the risk of falling off after someone hits a speed bump too fast.”

Violet raises a brow, letting one of her arms rest over her knee as she faces Clementine. “You sound like you say that from experience.”

“Nearly happened a few times.”

“A _few_ times?” Violet laughs. “How dangerous is it to drive with you?”

“Uh…probably don’t wanna know the answer to that one.” She shakes her head, hiding a smile as Violet only looks on in mock horror. The girl nearly shoots back with a remark before Clementine starts coughing again, having to lean away as the blonde starts to get concerned.

“You alright?” She asks, waiting a few moments as Clementine stops, rubbing at her glossed over eyes with a nod.

“Yeah, probably from all the fucking dust in there.”

“What? Did you snort it or something?” She quips, already moving to block her arm before the girl could punch it.

“Surprised you didn’t with all your snoring.” Clementine smirks, wiping at the edge of her mouth. Meanwhile Violet can only feel her cheeks go red in embarrassment as the other girls hop in with them, seemingly overhearing it as they have grins on their faces as well.

“Me? Snoring?” She looks back to Sophie. “Do I do that?”

The taller girl only smirks, leaning back lazily. “Sometimes.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Violet mumbles, planting her face in her arms as it slightly muffled it. It was enough to be embarrassed by Clementine when she wasn’t sleeping, but to embarrass herself while she was? Wasn’t as great if she was honest.

She feels a hand on her shoulder as it shakes her back and forth a few times. “Hey, Violet-”

“Nope.” She mumbles again, nearly sounding like gibberish as her face is still covered by her sleeves.

“It’s better than you _drooling_. That’s for sure.” She hears Clementine say to her, her voice almost gravelly as she can’t tell if it’s because she needs to cough again or if she was just messing with her.

“Knowing me I did-”

“Violet!” Sophie laughs, Asha slowly joining in behind her as far as she could hear. “C’mon, we’ve all done it. It’s not like you pissed yourself or anything.”

Violet looks to her, trying her best to feign some seriousness with a blank face. “If I did that I’d have jumped out of this car with or without Clementine’s bad luck in a car.”

“Hey! I barely mentioned that-”

“And if I survived _that_ I’d...get into a fist fight with a walker or something. Beat it up I guess.”

Asha only gives her an odd look. As if asking why the hell she chose _that_ out of a thousand different options. “Or die. Which you’d probably do.”

“Oh my god.” Violet sighs, running a hand down her face. “I would _not_.”

“I dunno, walkers can pack one helluva punch.” Sophie near whispers, almost dodging back when Violet gives her a glare.”

“I’d have to give it to Vi.” Clementine smiles, giving a wink to the other girls as they giggle. “She’d probably punch their guts out--which isn’t _that_ hard to do-”

“I thought this was supposed to be a compliment!”

“Hmm, not really.”

Violet only sighs, slumping her arms down dramatically as the girls laugh around her. Her mouth _trying_ to fight off a smile before she can’t help but join in.

Violet looks around, feeling the slight tingle on her nose as the cold wind starts to pick up again. The flurry of snow being just as sudden as it hits the girls rapidly. Illuminated by the headlights of the cars around them as she can only let herself bask in the way it sparkles around them. Nearly giving that magical feeling she had when they’d first arrived at the town square. That and their joking conversation earlier had practically given her that sense of normality she’d been searching years for. And while she didn’t want to leave it, she knew they couldn’t have gone all this way for nothing.

Her thoughts are interrupted as the cars lull to a stop. Out near the entrance to The Coalition’s suburban village as she was almost confused. Only remembering that the trip there had seemed so long because they walked there to begin with.

The neighborhood is blanketed in snow. Fogging the lights and lanterns at each of the houses as they barely are visible from where they stand. Footsteps were already made in some of the street area as far as Violet can tell, as well as the near silent look it all gave even as people were still up and about.

“You kids doing alright?” She hears from the other end of the truck, noticing Tyson nearly immediately as he lit up a cigar. The orange and red end of it looked like a beacon to her.

“Yeah, I’d say so myself.” Asha grins, hopping out of the car nimbly while waiting for the others. “We all just need to fucking sleep though.”

“I can agree on that.” Sophie adds, accepting Asha’s helping hand as the others climb out behind her.

Tyson nods, his eyes moving from each of the girls as a long puff of smoke emits from his lips. “I know I say this a lot, believe me. Especially these last couple of days, but I’m glad you lot are okay. As okay as you can be in this world at least.”

Asha warmly smiles his way, looking to the others to catch their reactions as he continues.

“Even with whatever chaos you kids are springing yourselves into head first, I’ve got your backs. Just...try and not get into too much trouble outside of that yeah?”

“We can _try_, but knowing some of these dorks, there won’t be any promises.” Asha smirks, biting her lip as she only gets looks.

“I’m sure that includes you too, Ash.” Tyson sighs, only shaking his head. “But just..be safe. Don’t run into any bullets blind now.”

“Well, sure as hell won’t do that.” She smirks. “We aren’t _that_ stupid.”

Tyson only gives her a look, shaking his head as he heads back towards some of the others. Leaving the girls on their own again as they watch the neighborhood again. Tired, with limbs that felt like lead on their sides, they began making their way back.

“We should listen to him though.” Clementine suddenly says, dryly coughing quickly before looking to her companions. Her boots kick up a small cloud of the dusty snow as she continues. “I used to be the type of person who would worry in a similar way. I _had_ people who would worry about _me_ in that way, and I know that...losing the people you worry about? It changes you. Sometimes in...terrible ways.”

“We all worry about each other.” Violet tells her, almost sounding afraid to say such a thing. “That’s something I can promise at least.”

“I know- I just mean...that’s something me and Lilly had in common. She lost her dad when I was little...and I...I lost AJ. That’s why she took me in. _That’s_ why she wanted me to be such a perfect soldier...and it’s why I almost was one.”

Violet frowns, none of the girls are exactly sure what to say at that moment. They knew it had to be on her mind, and that type of confirmation wasn’t comforting to say the least.

“I don’t think you’re like her.” Sophie suddenly says. “Sure, she’s lost people. But that doesn’t give her a damn excuse to do any of what she’s doing now. _And_ take people away from their homes _or_ each other. _You_ aren’t doing that, which already sets you miles above Lilly, Clem. I’m sure of it.”

Clementine looked to her, it was at least sobering that someone who _also_ knew Lilly would say that. Even if she didn’t fully believe her…

“I mean, you saved blondie quite a few times from what I’ve heard.” Asha adds. “If you were like Lilly you might’ve killed her in annoyance or just let her die.”

“What’s that supposed to mean-”

“I’m serious.” Asha says, with no mark of a smile on her face as Violet only clamps her mouth shut. “Delta isn’t tolerant of those they think are holding them down…”

“Oh. Well that’s fucking great. Now we know who’ll be the first to do if we were ever caught by those freaks.” Violet sighs. “But..yeah. Thanks for not letting me die any of those times, Clem.”

She only nods, looking back towards Tyson’s house as the girls are quick to kick off any of the remaining snow from their boots. Running their hands through their hair to do the same as they bask in the lack of cold wind hitting their faces.

The blonde looked towards Clementine’s way, noticing the girl’s still silent expression as she moved quickly to one of the adjoining bathrooms. It almost struck Violet as odd. Sure, there were plenty of times the girl would flat out ignore her, but usually when it was something serious in a non-dire situation, it wouldn’t go ignored.

Especially after their conversation about the people they killed. Something Violet still felt unsure of.

She watched as the other girls passed by to the bedroom, not noticing what she had, or, more likely, not seeing it as anything suspicious.

Biting her bottom lip, Violet walked over to the bathroom door. Only hesitating when she thought of what Clementine might’ve been doing. She could’ve been overreacting and seeing something that wasn’t actually there, or just completely wrong in general. And she’d already embarrassed herself enough already.

She moves her hand away from the doorknob, almost going to leave entirely when she hears a noise. The coughing once more that’d started up back at the town square. The blonde’s brows knit together as she realizes something.

_It’s definitely not from dust…_

With a quick few knocks, Violet waits, listening to the coughing slowly stop. The faint gasping of breath that almost sends her heart quickening in a near panic that entrances her voice. “Clem? You okay in there?”

There’s no answer. Not for at least a minute anyway, and with her rising panic Violet starts to get anxious. Her boot tapping the ground multiple times before she realizes both how impatient she is, and how worried she is.

“Fuck it.” She whispers to herself, turning to the door as she makes a louder knock. “Clem? I’m coming in alright?”

Again there’s no answer, so she opts to open the door as quickly as she can as she sees the brunette standing near the sink. A hunched over stance that she can see her shivering among as the girl’s coughing fit begins again.

“Whoa- shit...you okay?” Violet asks, noticing how clammy the girl’s hands and head are as she places a hand on her shoulder. Her green eyes _trying _to find an answer as they land on something nearby. Something that makes them widen with fear and worry.

Inside the bowl of the sink are small, red splatters. Blood. They’re the same ones on Clementine’s sleeves. The ones she previously thought had been from walkers.

_She was wrong…_

“Shit. Oh shit oh shit…” She mumbles, looking to Clementine’s slightly pained and worried face as the brunette tries to turn away from her. Slumping against the wall as her eyes peer in a wince. Her lips reddened in the same blood as before as Violet clasps one of her hands between her own, panickedly feeling her sweaty head with the back of her hand.

“Clem, you’re...you’re burning up.” She tells her, not really knowing if the brunette was paying any attention to her as she looks behind her, shouting to the open door.

“Tyson! Guys! We need you now!” She yells, turning her attention back to Clementine as the girl’s trembling hands are practically ice cold.

“It’ll be okay Clem.” She tries to lie, in reality she has no idea what this is. If it’s contagious or the off chance that the girl was bitten. Confusion and panic run rapid through her running mind as she hears footsteps behind her, not caring to turn around to see who it is.

“What’s going- oh fuck…” She hears Asha say. “Sophie, get a towel and run it under cold water. I gotta get Tyson _now_.”

“This isn’t good.” Sophie whispers, the sound of running water appearing behind Violet as she barely registers the towel being handed to her, almost immediately placing it against the brunette’s head.

She’s not sure how much time passes before she hears Tyson behind her. And the panic from before starts to ring through everyone in the house...


End file.
